Dear Agony
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Jacob Black/OC story with a splash of Cullens involved...Mostly Wolf Pack...Starts right after Eclipse... **ANTI BELLA** I made it my own as usual, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Agony**

Chapter 1

Two hundred and twenty miles away from La Push, Washington stood the town of Langley, British Columbia, Canada. The town was surrounded by woods, which is exactly what he wanted. It looked as though there weren't a lot of attractive females, even better. The last thing he needed was another distraction from his true potential.

A russet colored wolf surveyed the area through the trees, snarling, knowing he probably should go further than Langley. Something told him to stay here, that over two hundred miles was far enough. All he wanted was an escape from the pain that was slowly eating him alive.

Was it so hard to believe that, even being a male, he had deep feelings nobody could understand? He remembered Leah's words, knowing how bitter the woman was, especially since her cousin, Emily, stole who she thought was the love of her life –Sam Uley, the pack's alpha- away. Leah should follow her own advice because, as far as Jacob was concerned, she was no more over Sam than he was over…her.

Even over two hundred miles away, Jacob still couldn't escape the pain and rejection, looking up at the night sky in wonder. Why was fate so cruel to him? Why would fate deliberately send an angel his way, only for her to fall for a bloodsucking leech? Jacob snarled, the thought of Edward Cullen making his skin crawl and his blood hot with rage.

He wanted to rip Cullen limb from limb, but knew that would only hurt…her.

He couldn't fathom saying or even thinking her name, knowing that would just make another explosion of pain course through his body. Jacob had to move on and get over her, which is why he left La Push. Sam understood, as well as the rest of the pack, but Jacob knew deep down they all thought he was a coward for running away.

All because SHE didn't choose him in the end.

He could still hear her words in his head echoing repeatedly like a record skipping on a player.

_I love you, Jake, but I can't live without him._

She wanted to be a bloodsucker, something he still and would never understand. How could she want to live off of animal's blood for the rest of her life? How could she want her heart to stop beating and her skin turn cold as ice? As far as Jacob was concerned, when she finally did decide to become a bloodsucker, he would be ready to end her misery.

He had every right to do it because of the treaty. It clearly stated that if any of the Cullens bit a human, the truce would be over. She couldn't believe it and tried telling him if she chose that path, it had nothing to do with him.

None of that mattered though.

He warned the bloodsucker who stole her away from him. The treaty would be null and void, which would leave Edward Cullen unprotected and Jacob could finally exact his revenge. Feeling the bloodsucker's throat in his mouth as he tore it open would be the greatest feeling in the world.

The more Jacob thought about it, the more he wanted to feel the bloodsucker's icy blood in his mouth, a growl escaping him. He still couldn't believe the audacity of her bloodsucker to send him a wedding invitation, as if silently driving that knife deeper into his heart. The whole 'I win, you lose' silent statement. It was politely written, but Jacob knew what the true meaning behind it was.

Edward had gloated about her choosing him over a dog and that just pissed Jacob off even further.

_I will rip him apart! _Jacob thought angrily, running through the woods at top speed, gaining a second wind as he tore through the trees, the ground thumping beneath his huge paws.

Jacob stopped briefly for a drink of water at a nearby spring, his ears perking up at the sound of something in the far distance. Raising his head, Jacob's dark eyes watched as a woman ran through the woods, dressed from head to toe in black. What the hell was she doing out here in the middle of the night?

Moving gracefully and without a sound, Jacob headed in her direction, deciding he would follow her in case something happened. He was a protector of all humans and decided this was the perfect distraction, eyes narrowed in focus. Though he couldn't help thinking what an idiot this girl was for running in dangerous, dark woods in the middle of the night.

Jacob didn't have a hard time keeping up with her, seeing how much she stumbled, and coughed several times in his wolf laughter. He thought he would stay a wolf, having decided that the moment he left La Push, but it was obvious just from the crying coming from this girl that she needed help. She definitely wasn't coordinated and reminded him of…

No!

Jacob wouldn't think about that and pushed those memories to the far recesses of his mind, needing to focus on protecting this human. He saw her scramble for the bag she'd brought with her, eyebrows furrowing in thought, wondering if he should phase into human form. Would it scare her more than him being a wolf?

He honestly didn't know.

Her head snapped up when a snapping of twigs echoed in the near distance, immediately scrambling up, wincing at her hurt ankle. She had to get away and fast, feeling as though her heart would leap out of her chest at any given moment and land on the ground before her. Limping, she used the trees to keep her balance and to push her forward, trying to see what was in front of her, hating that it was pitch black outside.

There was no moon on this night.

"Please…please see me through this…" She whispered into the cold night, finally falling to her knees as the tears cascaded freely down her cheeks.

Her entire body shivered from the cold, even though she was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt with black jeans and fingerless gloves. It didn't matter, this was Canada and it was always nearly freezing at night. She wasn't used to this weather and probably never would be, wishing for the hot climate of Texas.

Jacob watched as she curled up in a tight ball on the ground by a tree, knowing she would freeze to death since little snowflakes began to fall. It didn't matter that it was early June, not in Canada. Sometimes it snowed in La Push during June, it just depended on what the weather wanted to do.

Sighing, Jacob waited until she was asleep, watching her chest rise and fall evenly, and lay down beside her. He knew his one hundred and nine body temperature would definitely come in handy, feeling her instantly cling to the warmth he provided. Jacob let out a deep grunt, already feeling her shivering subside, and made sure to curl up against her so she didn't lose any toes or limbs.

Wherever this warmth was coming from, she didn't want it to end and curled further into. A deep, trembling sigh escaped her lips as she slept soundly, exhausted from the running she'd done. While she slept, Jacob surveyed her ankle and frowned, knowing it was badly bruised. He decided he would be sticking by her, though wondered why she was running.

Judging by the tearstain streaks on her cheeks, Jacob had a feeling she was running away from something or someone. From what he could see, since his vision was perfect at night, she had long honey chestnut colored hair that fell over her shoulders and bunched up on top of her head. She had black fingerless gloves on that looked like they wrapped tightly around her wrists, sparking his interest even further.

_Jacob._

He sighed, hearing Sam's voice in his head, knowing he was worried sick. _I'm fine, Sam. _He was busy looking over the girl, knowing she couldn't have been anymore than sixteen years old, reaching his paw up to place over her folded hands on top of her chest.

_Jacob, you have to come back to La Push. What's going on? _Sam could feel like Jacob wasn't paying attention to him, pacing back and forth in the woods, looking over his shoulder at Paul and Jared.

_Jake, man, it ain't the same without you. _Jared whined, sniffing the air, knowing he was far away from La Push, at least in human speed. To the wolves, they could probably reach him in two hours tops.

Should Jacob tell them about the girl? He already knew Sam heard his thoughts and mentally cursed; sighing heavily when Sam began demanding what he was talking about. Paul shook his head, his sleek black and white fur shining in the moonlight, wondering why they were out here when it was obvious Jacob didn't want to come back.

_What girl are you talking about, Jacob? _Sam ordered, knowing Jacob couldn't deny the alpha an answer he demanded to know. _Where are you?_

_Langley. _Jacob was trying to bypass what Sam really wanted to know, desperately wanting to be left alone, but knew the pack wouldn't allow it.

_What girl is he thinking about? _Paul demanded, his temper already flaring, though curiosity was definitely peeked since it wasn't Isabella Swan.

The moment Paul thought that name; Jacob closed his eyes painfully shut, the devastation overtaking him all over again. Sam sighed, feeling his fellow member's agony, and wanted growled angrily at Paul. Jared lowered himself to the ground, planting his paws as the claws came out, and lunged at Paul as they both toppled into the woods.

_Morons. _Sam thought angrily, deciding to let Jared and Paul release their anger, even though Paul really needed to learn to control his thoughts. _Jacob, you didn't answer my question._

_Leave me alone, Sam. I want to be alone right now. _Jacob bit back a howl, knowing he couldn't wake the girl up, especially the dark circles under her eyes. That told him instantly she probably hadn't slept in days.

Sam was going to murder Paul slowly and deliberately as the connection was abruptly cut off, deciding he'd see what kind of damage Jared did first. Jared was pretty tough when he wanted to be and also one of Jacob's best friends. A chocolate brown wolf came trotting up moments later, having heard the rumble in the woods.

_I heard what Paul did when I phased. _Quil said before Sam could question him, both of them looking at the area where Jared and Paul disappeared to. _How's Jake?_

_The same, though he mentioned a girl. _Sam briefly wondered if it was Bella, immediately pushing that thought from his mind, knowing she was with the bloodsuckers.

_A girl? _Now Quil was intrigued, wagging his tail back and forth. _Do you think...?_

_No, Bella is on the other side of the treaty line. She wouldn't come here, especially with the wedding and whatnot. _Sam was sure of it as he headed back to La Push, knowing Emily was expecting him back.

It was supposed to be his night off from patrolling, though with the pack split in half…things were tense to say the least. Seth and Leah refused to follow Sam, for obvious reasons, and Paul's temper was nearly uncontrollable. Jared and Quil were Jacob's followers and best friends, so that made it even worse.

_How's Claire? _Sam asked, deciding to change the subject, not wanting to talk about Jacob anymore.

_She's fine, growing up fast. _Quil sighed, knowing the pack didn't blame him for imprinting on a two year old. He couldn't help what the process did, especially since it was ostensibly supposed to be only legend.

Sam nodded once and walked behind a tree, phasing moments later as he slipped his shorts on, tying the band that was around his left ankle to his wrist. It was the only way he could carry around the shorts so he wasn't naked. Quil was on patrol tonight, so he ran off, needing to find Jared.

Who was this girl that Jacob mentioned? Sam couldn't help thinking about it the entire walk back home. Emily was probably sleeping, hoping she wasn't angry at him, but he couldn't help being worried about Jacob.

Bella Swan had really messed him up physically and emotionally. Sam hoped she never stepped foot on Quileute lands again. He wouldn't be responsible for what happened if she did or her bloodsuckers for that matter. Sam knew what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on because he felt that way when he had to break things off with Leah.

He truly loved her, but knew he belonged with Emily due to the imprinting. It shattered him to break her heart, but there was nothing Sam could do, it was simply out of his control. Every day Sam felt pain and guilt because he had to look at Leah, who was part of the pack, and see how much hurt she still felt from his betrayal.

"Sam?" Emily's sweet voice called from the distance, his thoughts instantly vanishing.

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded softly, picking up the pace and finally arrived, walking up the porch steps where she stood waiting for him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was worried about you." Emily replied, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, staring into his eyes. "You know I can't help it."

Sam sighed gently and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close, nuzzling her neck. Not only did he have to feel guilt every time he looked at Leah, but also whenever he looked at Emily. She had scars all down the right side of her face, remembering that horrific night, swallowing hard.

He phased in front of her during an argument they were having and Emily was standing too close when it happened. Sam immediately phased back and took her to the hospital, thinking he'd lost her for good. When Emily assured him she wasn't angry and loved him no matter what, Sam knew instantly he'd made the right decision, as hard as it was leaving Leah.

"You have to stop worrying about him." Emily murmured, knowing it was hard because Sam thought of Jacob like a brother, along with the rest of the boys.

Jacob was his closest though for obvious reasons, mainly due to the fact that Jacob should technically be the alpha of the pack. It was in his blood from his great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, who was the one that originated the treaty with the Cullens to stay off Quileute lands and to maintain peace between the shape shifters and vampires. Ephraim was the alpha of the pack back and Jacob was supposed to take that position once he phased, though told Sam to keep it.

"He'll be back. Come on, let's go to bed." He guided Emily inside, looking over his shoulder, and hoped Jacob made it back safely, still questioning who this mystery girl was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cobalt blue eyes slowly fluttered open the following morning, gradually looking around her surroundings, wondering where she was. She brushed the snow off of her, seeing the sun peeking through the trees, and knew she had to keep moving. How she managed to stay warm throughout the night was beyond her, though none of that mattered. Hissing in pain, she slowly stood up, holding the tree for support and continued through the woods.

She wasn't alone.

Jacob decided at the last second to hide when he felt the girl start to stir, knowing it would be pretty awkward and scary for her to wake up sleeping next to a huge wolf. Jacob wasn't the normal sized wolf either and he knew it, looking down at his long legs and huge paws. She would've screamed bloody murder and tried running for her life, injuring that ankle further.

"KIRSTYN!!"

The girl's head snapped to the side, eyes widening in fright, feeling as though her heart would stop. Jacob didn't miss this either, perking his ears, hearing the rustling of leaves about two or three hundred feet away from them. Even if she could run, Jacob knew she would never outrun this pursuer. The sound of the deep, angry deep baritone raised red flags, having a sinking feeling this girl was running from some kind of danger.

_Damn it… _Jacob growled in his mind, wondering if any of the pack phased currently, knowing what he would have to do. _I don't have a choice._

"No." Kirstyn whispered dreadfully, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle as she kept trekking, needing to get as far away from him as possible.

Not paying attention, Kirstyn ended up colliding with something extremely hard and soft at the same time, blinking as she tried pushing the cobwebs away. The collision caused her to land on her backside, swallowing hard at the very huge, reddish brown colored wolf before her. Instead of becoming a beating post, she was going to end up this wolf's meal and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

Jacob sighed, not surprised by the reaction, and knew they were running out of time. He took a step toward her, watching her eyes squeeze tightly shut, and nudged her frantically with his nose. The girl looked up at him through shocked blue eyes, leaves sticking out of her chestnut locks, wondering why he wasn't attacking her.

_Come on girl, we don't have time for this! _Jacob's voice was frantic, coughing as he nudged her again, knowing he couldn't phase. He had to protect her, watching her slowly back away from him.

"No please!" She cried out when the wolf grabbed a piece of her shirt, yanking on it toward him, fighting him off the best she could.

_Damn it! Would it be easier to just knock her out? _Jacob wondered, growing very impatient, and released her shirt as he started pacing back and forth in front of her.

Kirstyn was stunned by this wolf's behavior, arching a slow eyebrow and gasped when she heard her name being shouted again. He was getting closer. Her blood ran cold, staring into the wolf's eyes for the first time, slowly standing up only to collapse. Her ankle was giving out and now wasn't the time to be doing it.

Before she hit the ground, Jacob caught her with his back, deciding he had to do the only thing he could think of. He popped her in the air to where she landed further on his broad back, knowing he was bigger than any normal wolf, so she would have plenty of room. He didn't waste time and took off into the woods, hoping the girl got the message and just held on for dear life.

He wasn't stopping.

Kirstyn let out a small shriek when the wolf took off, wrapping her arms tightly around its neck, clinging so she didn't fall off. What the hell was with this wolf? The cold air flowed over her body, though Kirstyn barely felt it due to how hot the wolf's skin and fur was against her. Instead of trembling with fear, Kirstyn just buried her face in the wolf's neck, closing her eyes tightly shut, hoping she didn't become this wolf's meal.

Jacob sighed with relief when she didn't fight him off, running as fast as he could without giving her whiplash, knowing they had to put distance between her and the pursuer. He'd been gone for nearly two months from La Push, wondering if it was time to go back and face the music. He really didn't want to return, but at the same time, La Push was the only place he could think of to take this girl and keep her safe.

_Sam, are you there? _Jacob called, closing his eyes, not even needing vision to fly through the woods. He'd arrive at the United States border that would lead into Washington in about an hour or so, since he was going slower than usual.

_Jake, what's going on? _Jared asked, having been on the morning patrol. _Sam is with Emily._

_Damn it, I need to talk to him. It's urgent. _Jacob sighed, feeling the girl slumping against him, knowing she'd fallen asleep. He saw a nearby rock formation that looked like there was a cave inside, deciding they could rest for a few before making the rest of the trip. _I'm coming back sooner than I thought._

_Whoa, really? _Jared blinked, not expecting to hear that, though he knew Sam would be ecstatic to hear the news. Something wasn't right though; Jared could feel Jacob's apprehension and frowned. _Jake, what's going on?_

_I can't explain right now. _

Jacob headed up the rocks with ease and grace, never once allow her to fall, surprised by how tight her grip was even as she slept. He knew because he could feel her chest rising and falling evenly against his back, wondering what the girl's story was. He would soon find out, remembering the name that was shouted, finally stopping once inside the cave.

Kirstyn.

_Who's Kirstyn?_

Jacob winced, forgetting that he was still in connection with the pack, hating that they could hear every one of his thoughts. _Jared, just tell Sam to contact me as soon as possible._ He growled, wondering if going back to La Push was the smartest idea.

Deciding the only way to cut communication was to change into human form; Jacob gently set Kirstyn down in the cave before rushing out to phase. He slipped into a pair of black jean cut off shorts he carried with him, feet bare, and headed back inside to watch over her. It started snowing a little so Jacob quickly started a fire for Kirstyn's benefit. He never got cold, not having a twenty four hour body temperature that fluctuated between one hundred eight and one hundred nine degrees.

Once the fire began roaring, Jacob sat down beside the girl, frowning at the fetal position she curled in. He gently pulled her into his arms, holding against his hot chest, the shivering she did instantly subsiding. Jacob didn't know why, but he felt he had to protect her, sighing gently. Sam was probably going to strangle him for leaving and then coming back with a stray, but they were protectors of all humans.

Especially innocent girls that were in trouble.

"Who are you?" Jacob murmured thoughtfully, brushing a chestnut lock of hair away from her face, staring into her angelic face.

She had somewhat of a tan complexion, though it was nothing compared to his natural russet skin. To him, she was white as a ghost with deep blue eyes that had dark rings beneath them. Jacob was dying to know who she was running from and why, but knew the answers would come in time.

A few hours later, Kirstyn slowly opened her eyes, a loud yawn escaping her. She hadn't slept that good in what seemed like years, feeling the heat on her face. Though the peacefulness quickly drained away when her vision cleared, swallowing hard as she looked up at the man who was holding her.

Where did the wolf go and who the hell was this?

Tears instantly stung her eyes, knowing exactly what happened, trying not to let them fall. This was probably one of his henchmen that came after her and succeeded, which meant the wolf was dead. Remorseful tears slid down her cheeks as Kirstyn began trembling, not caring if she woke up this monster or not, not wanting to go back.

"Please…" She whispered, knowing it would do absolutely no good, but Kirstyn had to think of something fast before it was too late.

Jacob felt her stir in his arms, slowly opening his eyes, having dozed off without meaning to. Before he could react, a stick of fire was thrown into his eyes, howling in intense pain. Every cuss word escaped his lips as Jacob brushed the embers from his eyes, knowing the girl was on the move, and could already feel the tendons throughout this body light ablaze.

What the hell was it with girls hurting him?

Snarling, Jacob took several deep breaths, the burns already healing on his face, and decided against phasing. He was slowly learning how to control when he phased, knowing now wasn't the time to do so. Walking out of the cave, groaning at the last remaining burns on his face, knowing they would be healed before he caught up to her.

"You know, we're already getting off on the wrong foot here." He called, shaking his head, sounding almost in disbelief as he gracefully hopped on the rocks that lead down to the woods.

Kirstyn was dangling, holding on for dear life to a rock, having slipped because her ankle gave out while trying to run away. She tried swinging her body back on the rocks, but it was no use, feeling her grip begin to slip. She just had absolutely no luck these days and groaned, her arms starting to tire out.

"Please help me!" She cried out, trying not to panic because it wouldn't do any good and could possibly make her fall to her death.

Jacob heard that and looked over the edge, slapping his face in exasperation. "Girl, what the hell were you thinking?" He demanded, already reaching his hand down, hoping she grasped it instead of fought him off.

Her life literally hung in the ballets.

Kirstyn looked at the hand and immediately grabbed it as tightly as she could; more tears sliding down her face, hoping he was strong enough to pull her up. Jacob rolled his eyes, feeling her struggling and, with one quick yank, thrust her up into his arms as they both landed back on the rocks, her on top of him. Kirstyn clung to him for dear life, breathing heavily; feeling as though her heart would explode from how much relief flowed through her.

"T-Thank you…" She stammered, scrambling to get off of her and blinked when he wrapped one strong arm around her waist, keeping her there.

"You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking back there? You could've permanently messed my vision up with that stunt!" Jacob growled, not meaning to sound angered, taking a few more deep breaths to calm down.

Kirstyn bit her bottom lip, trembling against him. "I-I'm sorry…p-please let me go…" She wasn't above pleading, knowing if this guy took her back to…him…she was done for. "Please, I know he's paying you a lot, but…"

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Jacob immediately stopped her, holding a hand up, and gently pushed her away as he stood up before helping her to her feet. "I'm not taking you back there."

Kirstyn blinked, the shock registering in her cobalt eyes, wondering if she should trust him. "You're…not?" Swallowing hard when he nodded, Kirstyn knew she made a terrible mistake by attacking him the way she did. "I-I'm sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob replied gruffly, swiping her legs out beneath her, his hand supporting her back as he carried her with ease back up to the cave. She weighed lighter than a feather; he could possibly carry her with one pinky if it was possible.

"W-Who are you?" She whispered, once they were back in the cave, the fire having slowly died down as Jacob tossed another piece of wood on it.

Was the wolf a dream? Did she honestly dream of this man being a wolf and got them confused? It was possible considering everything Kirstyn had been through the past few months. She felt awful, but there were no signs of burns on the man's face, which was a blessing.

"Name's Jacob Black. Most call me Jake." He answered, settling down beside her, knees bending as he rested his elbows on them, staring down at her. "Mind telling me who you are?"

"Kirstyn Ames."

Jacob nodded with a huff, finally having a full name, which would be extremely useful. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here with me, Kirstyn." He sounded amused, tossing another piece of wood he'd gathered, the flames slowly coming back to life.

"I was actually wondering what happened to the wolf I was with." She said, deciding to be honest, eyes fixated on the fire, remembering the warmth and comfort she felt with the reddish brown animal.

Smirking, Jacob wondered briefly if he should tell her that he was the wolf who saved her, deciding against it. They would have to trek the rest of the way to La Push, but it would definitely be worth it, until he talked to Sam. Jacob knew he couldn't tell her about everything until he received permission from the alpha, silently hating that stipulation.

"A wolf eh?" He chuckled, leaning his head back against the cave wall, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I've been called a lot of things in my time, but that's definitely a new one."

Kirstyn blushed furiously; feeling embarrassed, and wished she'd never said anything. "So I've been with you all along then?" She asked reluctantly, lowering her eyes to the ground, chewing her bottom lip. "You took me away from there?"

"Yes." There was no reason to lie to the girl, especially when her world was about to be tossed upside down anyway. "Mind telling me about that?"

"I'd rather not."

Jacob nodded; refusing to push her into telling him the story, knowing it would eventually come out. Emily could help with that, deciding going back to La Push was the right decision. He knew if anyone could get through to this girl it would be Emily.

"You're safe now." He assured her, patting her shoulder as he stood up, stretching his arms in the air, cracking his neck. "Rest for a little while longer then we'll head out again."

"Where are you taking me?" Kirstyn asked with a hint of fear evident in her voice, not very trusting and rightfully so.

"Across the border, need I say more?"

Kirstyn physically relaxed and shook her head, deciding she would have to put faith into this man who saved her, hoping she wasn't falling into another trap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jared lost communication with Jacob, he immediately went to find Sam, knowing Quil would be taking over patrolling soon so he could rest. That was the last thing on his mind though, especially after Jacob telling him he was coming back to La Push early. That was great news, but somehow Jared knew a price would be paid. He wasn't coming alone and Jared had a feeling it had something to do with that girl Jacob briefly mentioned.

Turning into human form, Jared slipped his shorts on he always carried with him, like the others, before racing to Emily's place. Jacob would be here shortly and Jared had to tell Sam before he arrived. Not that Sam was angry at Jacob for leaving abruptly, he wasn't and actually understood. Paul, on the other hand, thought Jacob as a coward and betrayed the pack by leaving.

After nearly ripping the man's throat out, Jared sincerely hoped Paul learned his lesson and kept his mouth shut when Jacob finally did return.

"Hey Jarhead!"

Jared stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, feeling his jaw drop in shock. "Kay-Kay?" He watched the biggest smile spread on her lips and immediately ran toward her, not believing she was here.

Mikayla laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around in circles, finally setting her down on her feet. "And here I thought you forgot about me." She stated with a smirk, holding onto his arms since she was somewhat afraid of heights.

"I could never forget about you even if I tried." Jared replied, slowly releasing her, beaming from ear to ear. "What're you doing here, Mika?"

"I decided I didn't like the L.A. scene as much as I thought I would." Mikayla replied, chewing her bottom lip.

She was a beautiful woman with violet eyes and dark black hair with purple streaks throughout it. Her skin was pale against Jared's russet, though she was tanned from the L.A. sun. Long, black eyelashes fanned against her cheeks, black eyeliner outlining the violet orbs, clear gloss on her lips. She wore a simple blue jean skirt that went two inches above the knee along with a black corset top that laced up the front, two inch black Stilettos on her feet.

"You look great."

Jared couldn't help admiring how long her legs were, wondering if they were as soft to the touch as they looked. He'd always had a major crush on Mikayla throughout school, even though she was two years older than him. Mikayla graduated and left to pursue a modeling career in Los Angeles, California.

He remembered how broken he was when she left because she was his best friend, the only person he could talk to about how he felt without being judged. Mikayla looked self-centered, but she honestly had a heart of gold and kindred spirit. She was always looking to lend a helping hand, refusing to be thought of as a bimbo just because she was blessed with good genetics.

"You buffed up yourself, Jarhead." She laughed softly, the sound music to Jared's ears, and nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "You know you'll never live that down right?"

Jared smirked, eyes glinting with mischief and lifted Mikayla up over his shoulder, being careful not to expose her lower extremities. "Just like you won't live down Kay-Kay." He laughed as she squirmed against him, finally sliding her down against his body until her feet hit the sand. "So what are you really doing here, Mika?"

Mikayla sighed, for once looking nervous, and grabbed Jared's hand as their eyes locked. "I transferred to a closer school up in Seattle. I'm going for a medical degree." She wasn't sure how else to tell him, without doing so, that she couldn't stand being away from him.

"You're giving up the modeling?" Jared breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her close when Mikayla nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Thank god because I have to tell you, I hated the thought of you posing for Playboy or something like that."

Mikayla laughed softly, pulling back to stare in his dark eyes. "They offered me a job when I was a senior and I turned them down." Giggling followed when Jared's eyes widened to the size of saucers, Mikayla having to cover her mouth. "I didn't tell you that?"

"No you didn't tell me that!" Jared mocked in that high pitched voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Of course, Jared was oblivious to how Mikayla truly felt about him. In his mind, he would never be good enough for a knockout beauty like her. He had no idea just how deeply Mikayla felt for him and it would take something major to prove it, especially since he was the main reason she left Los Angeles. Mikayla loved him so much, it physically hurt her to leave that day after graduation, remembering how badly she wanted to tell her parents to turn around and take her back to Forks.

"Don't act so surprised, Jarhead. You know I hate showing my body off. I have more respect for myself than that." Mikayla smiled, grabbing his hand as their fingers laced together, blinking at how hot it was. "Jared, your hand…"

"What?" Jared was confused at first, until he realized that Mikayla had no idea the changes that happened while she was gone. "What about my hand?"

"It's hot." Mikayla frowned, trying to take his hand again, but Jared kept pulling away. "Jared, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He laughed in that high pitched squeak, putting his hands behind his back. "It's not that hot."

Mikayla frowned, arching an eyebrow, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Jared, do I really look that stupid to you?" She sighed, shouldering her purse; looking unconvinced that something wasn't right.

Jared sighed, holding his hands out to her, suddenly looking tormented because he knew the alpha's word. He couldn't tell her without permission and the only person he could tell was the one he imprinted on. "Mika, I want to tell you, but I can't." He didn't know how else to say it, watching her slowly back up.

"What do you mean you can't? I thought you could tell me anything, Jared?" Mikayla sounded hurt, tears stinging her eyes, not wanting them to fall. "Things really have changed here haven't they?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He could feel his heart breaking as Jared went toward her, swallowing hard when Mikayla backed up. "Mika please…" His voice grew raspy, stopping her before she could run off, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. "You can't be mad at me for this. I'll find a way to tell you. Just…don't leave, at least not right now."

Mikayla stared into his dark eyes, sighing resignedly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "You have a really high fever." She murmured in his ear, having studied enough medicine to know that much. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine." Jared chuckled, holding her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck. This was his best friend and he was glad she was back with him. "So are you living in Seattle then?"

"Yeah, I got a small apartment in the dorms that fit with my scholarship." She replied, running her fingers through his soft black hair, knowing how much he loved feeling her nails against his scalp. It always calmed him down. "You're welcome to visit me anytime."

Jared pulled back, staring into her eyes and suddenly, it felt as though the universe completely halted. The earth stopped moving and completely spun off its axel. Jared couldn't look at anything except the woman in his arms, her eyes penetrating the depths of his soul. Nothing else mattered to him and Jared knew exactly what happened, pressing his forehead against hers.

He imprinted.

"Jared!" A voice called behind them, disturbing the moment as he turned around, staring back at Sam.

Jared mentally cursed, completely forgetting to tell Sam about Jacob. That's how much of a distraction Mikayla was; even though he was happy she was closer to La Push. He wanted to go visit her in L.A. so many times, but figured she'd find a new life there.

"Sam, I was looking for you…" Jared sighed when Sam's eyes landed on Mikayla, knowing he would have to talk with the alpha later. "This is…"

"Mikayla Robinson." Sam couldn't believe she was back, remembering how much pain Jared went through when she left to go to Los Angeles. "Isn't this an unexpected surprise?"

"Believe me, it was." Jared chuckled uneasily, wrapping a protective arm around Mikayla's shoulders. "I was on my way to find you when she showed up. I got sidetracked."

Sam arched an eyebrow, wondering why Jared wanted to talk to him so urgently. "Well let's talk then." He was testing Jared to see if he would put this woman over the pack, waiting patiently.

Jared sighed with a nod, looking down into Mikayla's beautiful violet eyes. "Can we catch up later?" He asked softly, running a finger down her cheek.

"Sure." Mikayla beamed, eyes sparkling and reached up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, releasing his hand reluctantly. "Call me."

"I will, be careful." He watched her salute with a snort and rolled his eyes, looking back at Sam when she was out of earshot. "Okay I know what you're going to say…"

"No, you really don't." Sam raked a hand through his cropped black hair, sighing heavily. "Let's talk about it later, Jared. What did you need me for?" He was all business now.

"Jacob is coming back." Jared blurted out, not sure how else to say it. "I talked to him briefly and he's bringing someone with him."

"Is it that girl?" Sam demanded, wondering if Jacob was still phased into wolf form, stroking his chin in thought. "Did you find out anything about her?"

"Her name is Kirstyn. That's all I got before Jacob ended communication." Jared sighed, trying not to think about Mikayla, though it would have to be discussed sooner or later. "He seemed worried…"

Sam nodded, relieved to hear that Jacob was returning, though it was at a bad time considering Bella and Edward's wedding was the following day. Of course Jacob knew that because of the invitation, but maybe he would be distracted enough not to remember. One could only hope as Sam walked back to Emily's with Jared.

"So what do you think is going on with this girl?" Jared asked, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jean shorts.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not good." Sam replied, sitting down on the porch steps, knowing Emily was out shopping at the local market in Forks. "Enough about that, when were you planning to tell me about Mikayla?"

Jared's eyes lowered to the ground, clenching his fists, knowing Sam sensed what happened. "I imprinted on her, I think." He never experienced a connection as he did with Mikayla, had from the moment he first met her.

Did that mean he imprinted on her long ago and just didn't realize it until now?

"You think or you know?" Sam inquired, arching a slow eyebrow, looking back at his fellow pack member. "If you're not sure…"

"I'm sure." Jared sounded more confident, standing up from the porch steps, squaring his shoulders. "It nearly killed me when she left, Sam. That was two years ago and, even though I was just a sophomore, I knew I loved her."

"I know." Sam murmured quietly, standing up as well, standing beside Jared as they both looked in the woods. "I remember how broken you were. I knew you imprinted on her long ago, but you hadn't phased yet so I couldn't say anything."

Jared blinked, slowly looking up at Sam. "Why didn't you tell me then after I did phase?" He demanded, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because you had enough on your plate and she was gone. There was no point in bringing it up because it would only hurt you." Sam answered calmly, refusing to get bent out of shape.

Though, now that Mikayla was back, things were going to change.

"So does that mean I can tell her about everything?"

Sam sighed; still debating if that was such a good idea, considering Mikayla was a realist and didn't have an open mind like Emily. "If you truly feel that's the best thing to do, then you don't even need my permission." Sam already knew when one imprinted; nothing else mattered or could stop them from telling the truth about what they were.

"That's why Jake couldn't tell Bella about it." Jared finally understood, putting two and two together, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Only if he imprinted on her could he reveal the truth."

"Well, Jacob is different to begin with. Before he even believed the legend was true, he already told her."

Sam still didn't like the fact that Bella knew all about them and hurt Jacob, but there was nothing that could be done to change it. She chose the bloodsucker, Edward Cullen, over him and that was the reality of things. He just hoped that when Jacob did return, he put his focus into the pack instead of Bella Swan.

"What do you think he'll do when he comes back?" Jared asked quietly, hoping he didn't hear any more ridiculous ideas in Jacob's head to win Bella back. It was sickening to hear and not able to stop it unless he was in human form.

"I honestly don't know. We have to do everything we can to keep him from attending the wedding though."

Sam had already decided Jacob couldn't go, not unless he was completely over Bella and accepting of the fact that she would be a bloodsucker soon. The treaty was still intact, though Sam hoped the Cullens left Forks with Bella before changing her. He heard something about Bella not being changed right away, though that was none of his business. He honestly didn't care, just as long as Jacob didn't keep getting his heart slaughtered and handed back to him on a platter.

"Are you gonna follow through with the treaty if they do change her?"

Sighing heavily, Sam shrugged his shoulders, honestly not knowing the answer to that question. "I have no idea, Jared. We're gonna have to be open to the possibility of having to rip them apart though. I am the alpha so it's ultimately my decision on what we do." He just wished he knew what the right thing to do was.

"I'd follow through with the treaty, if they change her on these lands." Jared stated and bolted into the woods, knowing he had to finish his patrol so he could go catch up with Mikayla.

"It's not that easy, Jared." Sam whispered, stretching his arms in the air, and decided to go lay down for a few before Emily got back. He had to tell her about Jacob's return, already knowing she would be cooking up a feast for it.

As far as this girl –Kirstyn- went; Sam wouldn't judge her until he found out her story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So carrying me for miles on end does not bother you?" Kirstyn asked, leaning her head against Jacob's shoulder while he glided through the woods with ease.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Jacob smirked, amused with her question, never stopping the speed he was going because they had lost precious time the moment he decided to change into human form.

Kirstyn was still hesitant about Jacob Black, wondering how he managed to find her in the woods of Langley. He simply told her he'd been traveling and saw she was in trouble. Did that mean he followed her? Kirstyn had to consider all the possibilities and threats, not knowing who to trust anymore.

It would take time and patience, but Jacob would gain Kirstyn's trust if it was the last thing he did. He didn't want her being afraid of him or put up a front. She was safe and he'd do anything to protect her from harm. Jacob didn't understand this sudden need of fortification, but he wasn't going to question it either, especially since it got his mind off of his own problems.

"So where are you from?" Jacob asked, not even breaking a sweat, though Kirstyn was more concerned about how hot his skin was. She wasn't complaining because he kept her from freezing.

"I'm not from Canada if that's what you're asking." Kirstyn said, staring straight ahead, aching to feel the sun beating down on her skin, the warm air blowing through her hair.

Jacob sighed, knowing it was going to be like pulling teeth to get answers out of her. "Where are you from then?" He pried; being careful not to let any of the tree branches hit her, trying to show her through actions that he was here for protection, not to hurt her.

"I'm from the states…" Why did Jacob want to know her personal information? Kirstyn was feeling uneasy and Jacob somehow sensed it because he dropped the subject. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

Smirking, Jacob arched an eyebrow down at her, stopping briefly. "The same reason you won't tell me where you're from." He then started running again, leaving her with that thought.

He had a point, Kirstyn admitted grudgingly, but she had every reason not to trust him. Then again, why should he trust her? She was the one who threw a stick of fire in his face as an attempt to escape, only to nearly fall to her death. He saved her life twice, so why couldn't she trust and be honest with him?

"I'm from Texas." She whispered after while, not looking up at him, knowing he was probably wondering how the hell she winded up in Canada. "Austin, Texas to be more specific."

"Texas huh?" Jacob didn't expect to hear that, wondering why her skin was so pale if she lived in the south. Of course that didn't matter, but he was mildly curious. "How did you end up all the way in Canada?"

Kirstyn sighed, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I walk while we talk?" She asked, needing to put distance between them because the story in itself made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to vomit all over him, deciding taking extra precaution was the right thing to do.

"You do realize your ankle is probably fractured from how much walking you've done on it?" Jacob reminded her, refusing to let her walk on it, deciding the story could wait until later. "If you don't wanna tell me about it, you don't have to, Kirstyn."

His voice was soothing and warm, something Kirstyn was not used to hearing, feeling even more comfortable with him. What was it about this man that made her feel safe and secure, like no harm could ever touch her? She didn't trust him fully, but also couldn't help feeling protected with a husky voice like his.

"It's not that I don't want to…exactly…" She hesitated, chewing her thumbnail, something she did when she was extremely nervous or knew danger was approaching. Somehow, Kirstyn knew danger wasn't around them, but what she was about to reveal made her incredibly apprehensive.

"You're scared I'll judge you." Jacob knew how she felt, remembering how nervous he was telling Bella he loved her. He remembered her socking him in the jaw, breaking her hand, and waited for that shard of pain to pierce his heart.

Nothing happened though.

No pain, no heartache, absolutely nothing.

"It's way more than judgment, Jacob Black." Kirstyn murmured, clasping her hands on her lap, taking in another deep breath. "It's more like putting your life in danger if I tell you."

Jacob couldn't help chuckling, wondering if she was serious, but then remembered she didn't know what he was…yet. She would find out eventually; there were too many clues that proved he wasn't a regular human boy, a twenty four, seven fever being one of them. Not to mention Sam and the others would probably have to tell her in order to protect her from whoever was pursuing her. If they wanted her bad enough, they would show up in La Push ultimately.

"First off, the name is Jacob or Jake. Secondly, I already know someone is after you because I heard them shout your name. And judging by the sound of the voice, it was male." He felt her cringe in his arms, sighing heavily, wishing she would just tell him so they could come up with some sort of plan to help her.

La Push was about a half an hour away and Jacob still had no idea if Sam knew he was coming back. Knowing Jared and his big mouth, there wasn't a doubt, though it probably frustrated Sam that Jacob hadn't phased into a wolf to make contact with him. Once Sam saw exactly why Jacob stayed human, he knew the alpha would understand and may even be proud of him for keeping the secret.

Not that Jacob had a choice.

"I'll tell you, just not right now." She whispered, hoping Jacob dropped it for now, not wanting to talk about what kind of trouble she was in.

Kirstyn needed a distraction, something else to think about for once, instead of constantly running for her life. This was the third time she'd run away and it sucked, she hated living her life like this. Constantly running away with nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, always being caught and drug back to her personal prison…Kirstyn had enough and wanted it to end for good.

"Whatever you've been through doesn't change who you are." Jacob stated, trying to assure her there was no judgment to be made. "You can trust me, but I know it will only take time before you do."

"Thank you for understanding, Jake." Kirstyn sighed and snuggled further against him, the warmth enveloping her body, forcing a yawn. She was still exhausted, wishing for a real bed, even though Jacob was comfortable by himself. "Do you mind if…"

"Go to sleep, we'll be there shortly." Jacob cut her off, nodding as he picked up the pace, glancing down at her briefly.

He had to keep his eye on the prize, knowing when they arrived in La Push, all hell would break loose. Suddenly, Jacob remembered what the date was, eyes narrowing to slits, the wedding invitation flowing through his mind. Edward basically begging him to attend because Bella was too afraid to ask him…Jacob still hadn't made a decision if he was going or not. He loved Bella, always would, but had to protect Kirstyn first and foremost. She became the center of his universe the moment his eyes found her.

'I don't know what to do.' He thought, wondering if Kirstyn would be opposed to attending the wedding with him. She would be a reminder that he had bigger things in his life to worry about instead of stopping Bella from becoming a bloodsucker.

**~!~**

_Has he phased yet?_

_No, I've been on patrol most of the day too. _Paul grunted, rolling his eyes as he let out a hacking cough, growling. While Jared was busy spending time with Mikayla, he was stuck keeping watch for Jacob.

_I still don't understand what the big deal is. _Leah stated, pacing back and forth in front of Paul, her tail swinging hastily. _I mean, he's bringing a girl home with him. Maybe she's just another bloodsucker lover._

_Do you ever ONCE get tired of being a bitch, Leah? _Paul wondered, wondering how he'd gotten lucky to be stuck patrolling with her. _Where's Seth?_

_Who knows? Probably sleeping or something. _Leah honestly enjoyed annoying Paul because it gave her something to do. _You hate patrolling with me, but you'll have to deal with it because Sam is busy with Emily and its Embry and Quil's day off. _

_Maybe I should kill you and get it over with. _Paul growled, watching her grey fur stand up on edge, snorting. _I could take you down with one paw._

_Is that right? Then why don't you prove it Paulie? _Leah challenged, ready to have a little rumble with one of the guys, needing to release some aggression.

_If you two even think about fighting, I'll make sure you regret it. _Sam's voice boomed, stopping both of them in their tracks, having been mere inches from trying to tear each other apart. _You two have a job, remember?_

_Why don't you go suck an egg? _Leah spat, turning abruptly and running through the woods, leaving both of them staring after her retreating form.

Sam sighed, shaking his head, the pure black fur sleek in the fading sunset. _Any sign of Jacob? _He asked, maintaining his professionalism, though he decided he would be talking to Leah later on.

_No, he should be here soon though. I wonder why he hasn't phased… _

Paul knew Sam kept asking himself that question because, as far as they were all concerned, Jacob had decided he was staying a wolf when he left La Push. He didn't want to be human anymore, just wanting to be an animal so he'd have constant distractions. Of course, with this girl popping up out of nowhere, they both knew Jacob changed his mind…at least for the time being.

_Keep watching. Notify me the moment he arrives. I'm going to talk to Leah. _Sam didn't care if Leah heard that, knowing they had to have this out because it was getting out of hand.

_Do you really think that's a good idea? _Paul sighed when Sam just shot him a glare, lowering his head, knowing when the alpha spoke; he had no choice but to listen.

_Don't worry about what I do. Just let me know when Jacob arrives. _Sam took off running through the woods, inhaling the air, smelling Leah's scent. It was a faint mixture of jasmine and vanilla, something he knew he'd never smell again. Though it was nothing compared to Emily's scent.

_Oh my god, do you have to think about my cousin's smell around me?_ Leah growled, not believing Sam's audacity to follow her, sitting by a nearby stream. _What do you want, oh alpha one?_

_That's enough Leah. I came to talk to you about your attitude lately. _Sam stated, trying to inject authority into his voice, but it was no use. Leah had always been one of his weaknesses and she knew it, using it to her advantage on more than one occasion.

_I don't have an attitude anymore than usual, Sam. _Leah stated, licking her paw before plopping down on the ground, resting her head on the pile of leaves. _I want to be alone._

_You do realize you still have a job to do with Paul right? _Sam was getting fed up already, digging his claws into the earth, the air so thick with tension it couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife.

_I doubt Paul needs help patrolling these woods, especially since the only bloodsuckers around are the Cullens. _Leah snorted, rolling her eyes, wondering if Sam was serious. _You honestly want me to go patrolling with him?_

_Yes and while you're at it, I want you to change your attitude toward me._

_Oh I'm so sorry, Sammy, but you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn what you want. _Leah refused to back down, still bitter over how Sam left her for her cousin, snarling at the mere thought of them one day getting married and having babies.

A life she should've had with him, not Emily.

_Leah, I'm warning you…_

_Look, you know I hate you for hurting me, but I have to deal with being around you. So I'll make you a deal. You stop ordering me around so much and I'll think about letting up on the guilt. _Leah didn't wait for him to answer, just turned and began walking away, howling when she was tackled moments later.

_You're right about one thing, Leah. It is hard having you in the pack and I wish you weren't so I didn't have to constantly feel guilty over something that is out of my control! _Sam snarled, having pinned her to the forest, holding her paws with his own, eyes blackened with anger. _I think it would be best if you left the pack and found your own way._

Leah could already feel the pain coursing through her and it shined in her eyes, staring up at who used to be the love of her life. _Fine, I'll talk to Seth about it. You know damn well wherever he goes, I go, regardless of what you say, Sam._

_Fair enough, just keep away from me or I will rip you apart. _Sam growled, releasing her abruptly, backing away before he ended up doing it anyway.

Leah lit his blood on fire in ways no other woman could and not in a good way. He still loved her, but the imprinting refused to let them be together. He couldn't live without Emily, he could live without Leah. That was the difference, but that didn't change how he still felt for Leah, though she didn't understand.

_If you loved me, you would be with me and not her. _Leah murmured, all the anger drained from her thoughts currently, a soft whine escaping her muzzle. _I'm doing the best I can, Sam. You hurt me when you chose her._

_It's out of my control._

_So you keep saying, but is it really? Maybe you always did love her and was just using me to get to her. _Leah always believed that and nothing would change her mind. _Just leave me alone, Sam. You made your decision and I'll eventually get over it._

Sam knew there was no point in arguing with her about it, simply nodding, turning and heading back to La Push. Why did it hurt so much every time he talked to her? He loved Emily with everything inside of him and more, but Sam also hated the fact he had to hurt Leah in the process of his own happiness. It was selfish and inconsiderate, but Sam couldn't help who he truly fell in love with, who he truly imprinted on. It was out of his control.

_Jacob's back._

All thoughts of Leah vanished as Sam ran through the woods, phasing halfway through because he knew Jacob wouldn't be in wolf form.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sam arrived, Jared and Paul were waiting for him, both pointing toward Emily's place. He nodded and headed in that direction, both following, with Embry and Quil joining moments later. Seth and Leah were at home with their mother, which was fine. The house would be packed enough, especially with this visitor of Jacob's.

"Em?" Sam called, walking inside and stopped at the sight of Jacob.

His black hair was a little shaggier than usual, due to the fact he hadn't had a haircut in nearly two months. He had dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, though he didn't look too worse for the wear. His eyes moved from Jacob to the petite girl with chestnut locks that went to the middle of her back. She was currently sipping a cup of tea Emily made for her and eating a muffin.

"Hey sweetie." Emily greeted with a smile, walking over and kissing Sam's lips softly. "So this is what you've been hiding from me."

Sam chuckled sheepishly, turning somewhat red. "You're not mad?" He asked, sighing with relief when she simply shook her head, walking back over to the girl.

"Welcome home Jake." Jared grinned, laughing when Embry and Quil tackled him to the floor. Sam couldn't help laughing, though Paul stood there stone faced, flat out refusing to being jubilant over Jacob's return.

"You finished being a coward?" Paul demanded, grunting when Emily elbowed him with a glare, warning him silently to keep his mouth shut. He knew if he didn't, Emily wouldn't feed him so Paul simply excused himself and walked outside for some air.

"Okay guys enough." Jacob grunted, shoving Embry and Quil away playfully, rising to his feet only to face Sam, arms at his sides. "Hey Sam."

Sam looked back at Jacob hardening for a few moments, almost scrutinizing him, and finally yanked the boy into his arms for a tight hug. "Welcome back." He murmured, slapping Jacob on the back, and released him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jacob assured him, knowing exactly what he meant, and looked down at Kirstyn with a deep breath. "Kirstyn, this is Sam Uley. He's a…friend of mine and boss of sorts." He watched Sam's expression, which was perfectly calm, and sighed with inner relief.

"Hi." Kirstyn murmured shyly, staring down at the plate, setting the muffin down slowly.

Sam looked over at Jacob, immediately noticing the protectiveness he had, raising a slow eyebrow. If he felt this strongly about the girl, maybe that was a good sign that Jacob was forgetting about Bella Swan. It seemed as though Jacob was fine, no longer moping around looking like a lost puppy, which is what Sam hoped for while he was away from La Push.

"Hello Kirstyn." Sam said gently, bending down to be eye level with her, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you've met Emily."

Kirstyn nodded, hesitantly slipping her small hand in his much larger one, swallowing hard. Sam instantly noticed how nervous the girl was, curious about her story. However, one look in Jacob's eyes told him she wasn't coming out with it easily. They would have to take time with Kirstyn, make her feel as comfortable as possible, and let her come out with it when she was ready.

"Of course she has." Emily grinned, walking over and wrapped her arm around Kirstyn's shoulders, smiling warmly. "You can't imagine my surprise when Jake showed up at my door with her. I treated her ankle and it should be good as new in a few days."

"Her ankle?" Sam raised an eyebrow, eyes moving from Kirstyn's face to her wrapped ankle, wondering what happened.

"She tripped and fell over something in the woods." Jacob said, remembering watching her do so. If she was injured prior, she was a hell of an actress because she could run pretty fast.

"I'm a klutz." Kirstyn muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey she has a sense of humor; she's cool in my book." Jared said with a smile, his high pitched voice causing her eyes to widen slightly. "I'm Jared, by the way." He extended his hand and immediately pulled back when Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jacob didn't want her to have too much exposure to the guys, knowing the more testosterone she saw, the more fear she would feel.

"I'm Quil."

"Embry." He waved with a smile, everyone knowing they had to be as friendly as possible, even though the only sour one of the bunch was currently Paul and Leah.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kirstyn said, truly meaning it, though she was staying close to Emily. She trusted women more than men, for obvious reasons, swallowing past a lump in her throat.

Emily was easy to get along with, a complete sweetheart with a kind spirit, knowing she would be the one to break through Kirstyn's barriers. Without even needing to ask, Emily knew that's what Jacob wanted her to do. She simply poured her some more water, knowing the girl was suffering from severe malnutrition and lack of sleep.

"Don't worry honey. You're safe here, nobody will hurt you." She assured Kirstyn, who simply nodded, chomping on more of the banana nut muffin. "Sam, she's going to stay with us for a few days. Jake, I already have your room made up." She smiled when a look of sheer relief flooded his face, knowing he wouldn't want to be away from Kirstyn.

"A-Are you sure? I-I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense!" Emily waved her off dismissively with a sweet smile, standing up, seeing Sam nod his head in agreement. If they were going to help this girl, they had to gain her trust first and having her stay with them was the safest place in La Push anyway. "We'll go grab you some clothes at the local market tonight while Jacob goes out with the guys. It'll be fun!"

Jacob looked apprehensive, wanting to go with them, but one look from Emily told him not to argue or fight this. He decided to listen, seeing the sun was setting on the horizon. "I have some place to go anyway." He said, knowing he could trust Kirstyn with Emily.

"Will you be back?" Kirstyn instantly looked at Jacob, not wanting to leave his side, not feeling safe and secure without him around her.

Jacob smiled and walked over, bending down as he ran a finger down her cheek. "I promise, Kir. I just have to go visit a friend of mine for a little while." He ignored the look Sam shot him, his eyes only for Kirstyn. "I won't be more than a few hours at most."

Kirstyn knew she was being silly, having said she didn't trust him, but he did save her life twice so there had to be some sort of bond between them. "Okay, hurry back." She whispered, hugging him tightly around the neck, reluctantly releasing him when he stood up to over six foot frame.

"Take care of her, Em. Not that you need to be told that." Jacob smirked when she rolled her eyes, kissing her forehead as a silent thank you, and walked out of the house.

"Jake, wait up!" Sam called, following him out the door, watching him slowly stop to turn to face them. "You're not seriously considering…"

"I have to go." Jacob was determined to put the past behind him, closing his eyes briefly, remembering what he told Bella. "I told her we could still be friends. As a friend, I can't miss the most important day of her life, even if it is to a bloodsucker."

"Jake…I don't think that's a good idea, man." Jared said, walking over to him, sighing heavily when Jacob started becoming stubborn. "If you're going, then you're not going alone."

Sam nodded, accepting that compromise. "If you agree to take a few of us with you, then you can go, Jake." He stated, folding his arms in front of his chest, watching Jacob's face carefully.

Annoyance registered in Jacob's face, though he knew he couldn't deny the alpha once an order was made. "Fine, who wants to come along?" He demanded gruffly, looking toward the door when it opened, Emily walking out with a black and white suit.

"It is a wedding after all…"

"How am I supposed to carry all of that?" Jacob demanded, walking over and taking it, seeing the look in her eyes with a sigh. "You want me to walk or drive there?"

Emily nodded, ignoring Sam's baffled look, wondering what else she knew that he didn't. Jacob waited for Emily to walk back inside before tossing the clownish looking jacket to the side. He ripped the sleeves off of the white dress shirt, slipping it on, leaving the top three buttons undone. He slipped the black dress pants on along with shoes, knowing he had to look somewhat decent for Bella's wedding.

"Any of you can come, but you stay in the woods unless I need you." Jacob stated, looking at Sam particularly. "I want to try doing this alone."

"Fine, but we'll be there if you decide to trash the wedding or something to that effect."

Jacob nodded, running his fingers through his long hair, sighing heavily. He snatched a pair of rusty shears from the bench, cropping it short again, the way Bella was used to before tossing them to the side. "Okay I'm ready now." He nodded, looking into the woods, knowing he was making a huge sacrifice by coming, but also knew this would mean the world to Bella.

Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil and Embry all followed suit, keeping their respective distance, already knowing Seth was at the Cullen wedding. He became friends with them when the pack and bloodsuckers had to team up to save Bella from Victoria's gang of newborns. Sam didn't mind the Cullens, though he couldn't stand Bella Swan, especially with all the hurt she'd caused Jacob.

It was a good thing none of them were phased or else Jacob would've snapped, no doubt about it. His focus was solely on going to this wedding, having a dance with the bride, and leaving without a trace. He had to at least see Bella one more time before she became a bloodsucker, before she died and no longer carried a heartbeat. Jacob didn't know why he was doing this, except the simple fact that he had a promise to keep to Bella, even if it was killing him on the inside.

Honestly though, it wasn't as hard for Jacob as he originally thought.

"Thank you for coming. This is very kind of you." Edward's voice sounded, Jacob standing in the shadows, and he could see Bella in a beautiful satin white dress. He'd missed the wedding, but at least he was showing up at all, especially with everything that transpired between them.

"Hey Bells." Jacob greeted huskily, causing her hand to fly to her throat, tears swelling in her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake? Oh Jake!" Edward released her arm as soon as Jacob grabbed her, her face instantly burying in his chest, not believing he was here at her wedding reception. "Oh Jake, this is perfect!"

Jacob nodded, immediately taking her hand in his, wrapping an arm around her waist as they began to dance. Edward was giving them this moment alone, which Jacob grudgingly appreciated. He knew this would be the last time he saw Bella like this with chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile that lit up the world. She was human and he would always remember her like this after she died, which Jacob still wasn't fully prepared for.

They talked while they danced, Jacob mostly telling her about his trip to Canada, though he refused to mention Kirstyn. It was none of Bella's business; he wasn't here to talk about his past two months of hell and torment. He wasn't here to make the bride feel guilty either, even though she kept apologizing for hurting him.

Jacob finally stopped her, kissing her forehead, showing her that everything was alright. He changed the subject, asking her when she was going to die, to which Bella stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Jacob didn't feel it and chuckled, keeping her in his arms, rolling his eyes playfully.

However, the playfulness faded when Bella told him that she was going to have a real honeymoon with Edward…as a human. Was he out of his mind?! Jacob didn't realize what he was doing, how hard he was squeezing Bella, but the next moment he was shoved away from her, Edward standing in front of her hissing.

"You'll kill her…" Jacob snarled, watching the brief torment wash over Edward's features, seeing the bloodsucker didn't want to do it…at least not while she was human.

"It's none of your business, Jake!" Bella spat angrily, holding Edward back by the arm, tears forming in her eyes. "It's my life, not yours!"

"So you'll allow him to kill you for a little pleasure?!" Jacob was beside himself and could feel every tendon in his body erupt in flames, Sam and the others already in front of him.

"Jake, enough!" Sam ordered, but it was too late as the man jumped in the air, landing on all fours moments later, russet colored hair standing up as another snarl erupted from Jake's muzzle. "Jake!"

"There's nothing you can do about it, Jacob! This is what I want and this is what's going to happen! You should've never come here! You should've stayed away!" Bella was angry, but meant every word she said, eyes narrowed to slits.

Sam heard enough and turned on Bella, his own eyes narrowed. "Bella, as much as this boy has done for you, you don't deserve to have him in your life. When your 'husband' left you high and dry, Jacob was the one who picked up the pieces and put you back together! Only for you to turn around and go right back to the man who shattered you in the first place! Now, I've kept my mouth shut about this, but I refuse to let you stand there and make him feel even worse than what he already does. You've already broken him, bloodsucking bitch, what more do you want?!"

"That's enough!" Edward hissed angrily, golden eyes nothing more than black holes at the moment. "I should've never sent that letter to him. I knew he would try ruining our day."

"No, you just wanted to rub it in that you won and Jacob lost." Jared snapped, watching as Seth looked back and forth between the pack and Cullens, not sure who to choose. "Go ahead Seth, be their little mutt! At least Jacob was a man about it instead of sending a letter gloating about winning."

"Edward…"

"I didn't do it for that purpose." Edward insisted, wrapping a protective arm around his wife's waist. "I did it because I wanted Jacob to be here for her. I know she still loves him…"

"Oh bullshit! She doesn't love him, she only loves the fact that she can use and take advantage of him whenever it's necessary! That's not going to happen anymore Bella. You won't be seeing him again if I can help it." Sam vowed, knowing this would happen if Jacob showed up, knowing he probably was having a relapse of the progress he made when he first left La Push. "I'll be damned if you push him out of the place he loves again. Oh and just so you know, bloodsucker, if you DO change her while you're on the lands, we will attack and rip every single one of you to shreds!"

With that said, Sam and the others disappeared into the woods, leaving Bella standing there in shock with her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the pack left, Emily did as she said and took Kirstyn into Forks to a nearby store. It was like a Wal-Mart except much smaller, but carried everything she would need. On the way to the store, Emily decided to try to pry some information out of Kirstyn, but the girl wasn't budging. The most Emily got out of her was her age, which was surprisingly eighteen.

"So where are you from?" Emily asked, stopping at a red light, frowning when Kirstyn simply lowered her eyes.

"Texas." She whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes, honestly not wanting to talk about it. "I haven't been there in a long time."

"I'm sorry for asking sweetie, I won't pry anymore." She said, smiling when Kirstyn wiped her tears away, trying to be brave.

Whatever this girl went through was horrific, especially since the mere question sent Kirstyn into tears. Emily sighed and reached over, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She would have to make a mental note of this reaction, knowing Sam was going to start grilling Kirstyn for information if he wasn't warned soon.

"No, I need to talk about it." Kirstyn just didn't know who she could trust with her story, wondering if anyone would believe her. It sounded unbelievable to her sometimes, but it actually happened. "For some reason, I know I can trust you Emily."

Emily smiled, her heart warming at those words. "I know you don't know me very well, but I promise you that whatever you tell me, it will be strictly between us." As hard as it would be to keep that promise, Emily would do it because she didn't want Kirstyn feeling like she couldn't trust her.

"Thank you, Emily." She whispered, eyes moving to stare out the window, clasping her hands in her lap. How she ever managed to be blessed with these people, Kirstyn would never know and wasn't going to question it.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. Let's do the shopping thing and get you everything you need. Then we'll go back to my place, make something to eat, and then we can sit down and talk." Emily suggested, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Kirstyn. "We can even slip into our pajamas and make it a slumber party type thing."

Kirstyn couldn't help laughing softly, the first sign of life, though Emily could still tell there was sadness hidden within it. "I've never been to a slumber party before." She admitted sheepishly, big blue eyes full of melancholy and longing.

"Well that settles it! We're having a slumber party tonight, just the two of us. We'll make snacks; maybe even rent a few movies. Sam and Jake can stay at his dad's place for the night." Emily smirked, knowing Sam wouldn't like it, but it was technically her house and she could kick him out if she wanted.

Kirstyn smiled genuinely, eyes sparkling with delight and excitement. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, honestly wondering if tonight would be best to tell Emily what happened to her. Deciding to just let fate take its course, Kirstyn leaned back in the seat as Emily drove toward the store. If the subject surfaced that night, then she would talk about it.

Parking the truck, Emily slid out and walked inside with Kirstyn, not giving her a budget, assuring her to get whatever she wanted and needed. Kirstyn promised not to go overboard and started at the clothes section, grabbing panties, bras, socks, shirts –long and short sleeved, a few of them with designs on them that she liked-, jeans, pajamas –nightgowns, pants and shorts sets with tank tops-, a thick blue robe with matching slippers, several pairs of shoes and even a pair of boots –Emily insisted due to the fact they were still experiencing snowfall- and even a few dresses that went past the knee. After the clothes came accessories and Emily loaded Kirstyn up with ponytail holders, barrettes, hairbrush, comb, hair dryer, makeup –Kirstyn rarely wore it, but Emily had insisted so she wasn't going to argue-, lotion, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, razors, perfume and anything else Kirstyn needed.

They ended up with two carts full of stuff for Kirstyn, who felt extremely bad, deciding she would find a way to pay Emily back for everything. She hated feeling like a charity case, though at the moment, Kirstyn needed everything she picked out…mostly. Emily loved to shop so she picked out most of the accessories and items that weren't essential to surviving.

In Emily's mind, Kirstyn deserved all of this and more, a big smile on her face. It was a good thing she never splurged and balanced her finances well or else this wouldn't have been possible to do. Emily was happy to do it for Kirstyn, having a feeling she would be sticking around La Push for some time to come, especially if what Sam told her about Jacob was true.

While Kirstyn loaded everything on the conveyor belt, ignoring the disdain in the cashier's eyes, someone tapped Emily's shoulder while she was sifting through a gossip magazine. When she looked up, Mikayla was standing there with a big smile on her face. Emily hardly knew the woman, but already they'd become friends, not believing a word Sam said about her.

"Hey Mika, what's up?" Emily grinned, placing the magazine back on the rack.

"Oh nothing, I just spotted you and thought I'd say hi." Mikayla looked over Emily's shoulder, eyes widening at all the items she was purchasing. "Whoa, someone went on a shopping spree!"

Emily laughed, shrugging her shoulders modestly. "It's not for me." She gestured toward Kirstyn, who was still busy loading her clothes up on the belt.

"I'm so sorry about this." Kirstyn whispered to the cashier, who smiled and waved her off dismissively.

"Who is she?" Mikayla asked, mildly interested, raising a slow eyebrow as something tugged at her memories. This girl looked awfully familiar, but Mikayla couldn't figure out why.

"A girl Jacob Black brought home from his vacation." Emily refused to go into detail about why Jacob really left, especially since she didn't know Mikayla that well. She didn't even know about the guys being shape shifters so Emily had to be VERY careful how she answered questions. "Her name is Kirstyn."

"Yes?"

Emily laughed when the girl looked up, staring at both of them questioningly. "Nothing sweetie, Mika just wanted to know what your name was. Mika, Kirstyn. Kirstyn, this is Mikayla Robinson."

Mikayla smiled warmly, extending her hand, frowning when the girl didn't reciprocate the motion. She was frozen solid, which worried Emily as she rushed over, trying to shake her out of the shell shock state. Mikayla stared into the girl's blue eyes, something tugging at her mind further, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Do I…know you?" Mikayla asked hesitantly, watching Kirstyn's eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Kirstyn…what's your last name?"

Emily blinked, watching as Kirstyn moved almost robotically toward Mikayla, their eyes never leaving each other's. "Uh…Kirstyn honey?" She wasn't listening and this worried Emily to no avail, wondering if Mikayla had something to do with this girl's past, frowning deeper. "Mikayla…"

"Mikayla Robinson." Kirstyn repeated, biting her bottom lip, tears already sliding down her cheeks, covering her mouth with her hand "Oh my god, I never thought…"

Mikayla became scared now, along with Emily, staring down at this girl who obviously recognized her somehow. "Yes that's me. Who are you? Do you know me from somewhere?" She was very confused and looked up at Emily for some kind of help, trying to ignore that tugging of her memories. It was annoying her.

"I suppose I understand why you don't remember me." Kirstyn laughed tearfully, not able to help it, wondering if this was really her. Was this her best friend from Texas she used to spend her summers with? "I know this is going to sound really forward and strange, but did you ever visit Austin, Texas?"

It was almost as if a light bulb went off in Mikayla's head as she dropped her cup of coffee, not minding that it splattered all over. Thankful she was wearing dark jeans instead of her usual skirts, Mikayla stared back at Kirstyn in shock. Now Emily was really confused as she paid for the items, loading the bags into the carts, wondering what the hell was going on.

"It can't be…" Mikayla blinked and felt huge tears slide down her cheeks, feeling as though her heart would leap out of her chest at any moment and land in front of her. "Oh my god, Kirstyn Ames?"

Kirstyn felt her knees give out, hitting the hard floor of the store, honestly not caring who saw her. She couldn't believe this was happening and felt Mikayla grab her hand, pulling her back up on weakened knees. Where was Jacob when she needed him? Especially since her ankle was throbbing since she'd landed on it wrong again.

"Kirstyn, are you okay?" Emily was by her side in a heartbeat, staring at Mikayla through narrowed eyes, wondering just how the hell these two knew each other. She would definitely been notifying Sam about this, trying to snap Kirstyn out of her dazed state. "Okay Mikayla, you have five seconds to tell me how you know each other."

"Not here." Kirstyn whispered, still alert enough to hear the threat in Emily's voice, her eyes never leaving Mikayla. "Come back to the house with us."

"You're staying with Emily?" Mikayla blinked, wondering how thick this plot would become.

She hadn't seen Kirstyn since she was fourteen years old, Mikayla sixteen. She was two years older. Mikayla was now twenty and felt as though she lived inside a forty year olds body.

"Please come with." Kirstyn begged, already feeling Emily guide her away, sighing with relief when Mikayla instantly nodded.

"I'll follow you guys over." Mikayla wasn't about to walk away from her childhood best friend, wondering how she ended up in La Push, Washington all the way from Texas.

Something told her the reasoning would turn her stomach, already feeling it churning.

Emily honestly didn't know what to say to Kirstyn was they loaded the bags into the back of the truck, knowing Sam would have an absolute field day with this. Mikayla knew Kirstyn, but did it have anything to do with why Kirstyn was running for her life? Somehow, Emily had a feeling their past went deeper than what was going on right now because Mikayla seemed genuinely shocked to see Kirstyn again.

They slid into the truck and drove back to La Push, neither saying a word, each in their own thoughts. Kirstyn couldn't believe Mikayla was here. She hadn't seen her since her last summer spent in Texas when she was fourteen years old. Her eyes closed, remembering the last time she saw Mikayla, tears already stinging behind the closed lids…

**~!~**

"_I can't stay long."_

_Mikayla raised a slow eyebrow, wondering what was going on with her best friend, taking a step toward her. "Kir, what's wrong honey?" Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the huge tears in Kirstyn's eyes._

_Kirstyn shook her head, trying to blink the tears back. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Something came up with my…mom." She tried not to shudder at the word, but Mikayla caught it. _

"_Kirstyn, what happened?" Mikayla frowned when she backed up, sighing heavily. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong honey."_

"_I don't wanna talk about it." Kirstyn twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her finger, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She didn't look fourteen, more like someone who was going to the electric chair. "Can we just go shopping and forget about this?"_

_As hard as it was, Mikayla nodded, wrapping an arm around Kirstyn's shoulders. "Why are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked, trying to pry at least a little more information out of her best friend._

"_I don't wanna talk about it." Kirstyn was stubborn when she wanted to be, walking away from Mikayla as they hopped on their bikes, heading downtown to the nearby bookstore._

_Before they could leave, however, Kirstyn's mom pulled up in a white SUV, her sparkling white teeth flashing. "Get in the car now, Kirstyn." She ordered in a deceptively sweet voice. "Now."_

_Kirstyn cursed under her breath, looking back at Mikayla, tears forming in her eyes. "Just let me say goodbye." She mumbled, getting off of her bike._

"_NOW!"_

_Not listening, Kirstyn rushed over to Mikayla, tossing her arms around her neck, swallowing hard. "Don't forget me." She whispered, placing a rose charm in her hand. "Sisters forever." _

_Mikayla watched, dumbfounded, as Kirstyn climbed into her mother's car and watched it drive away down the street. She looked down at the charm, seeing it was a simple red rose with black thorns surrounding it. Tears formed in her eyes as Mikayla clipped it to her necklace with the other charms._

_That was the last time Kirstyn and Mikayla saw each other._

_**~!~**_

"Sisters forever…" Mikayla whispered, driving down the road heading to Emily's, fingering the charm around her neck.

She never took it off, not once, still not believing after all this time she'd found Kirstyn. It was almost as if the girl vanished off the face of the planet after that day. Mikayla spent the remaining two years wondering about her, always hoping she would show up during the summers to stay with her grandfather.

It wasn't until after Kirstyn left that Mikayla found out Grandpa Niles had died of a heart attack.

Mikayla found it strange when she went to the funeral, not spotting Kirstyn or her mother, Sandra, anywhere. It was surreal because Kirstyn adored her grandfather, who always treated her well and even took them out for ice cream. He treated Mikayla like his own granddaughter and to this day she still missed him.

There were so many questions Mikayla was dying to ask Kirstyn, the first being where the hell she'd been all this time. Why wasn't she at her grandfather's funeral? What happened to her mother? Mikayla thought Kirstyn had been dead all this time, after rumors began circulating throughout Austin that she'd been killed in a horrible car accident. There was never an obituary printed, though Mikayla felt in her heart the rumors were true.

She was happy to know she'd been wrong all this time, but now it was time for answers. There was something going on with Kirstyn the last time they saw each other, remembering the amount of fear in her best friend's eyes. Kirstyn kept saying she didn't want to talk about it, just wanting to hang out. That always haunted the back of Mikayla's mind, especially how her mother looked that final day. Diamonds sparkled on her fingers; her hair bleached blonde, nails too long to function properly.

She looked like trailer trash.

After all this time, Mikayla was finally going to know the truth about what really happened to Kirstyn that day, knowing she was the only one who could get through to her long lost best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Whoa, did you buy the whole store?" Sam demanded when the girls walked in, blinking at all the bags, seeing Emily shrug her shoulders.

Just by the way her shoulders were tensed, Sam knew something happened. He looked up when Mikayla walked in the door moments later, arching an eyebrow. He watched Kirstyn instantly go to Mikayla's side, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"What's going on?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea." Emily replied, sounding more confused than ever, setting the bags to the side. "Apparently they know each other."

Sam blinked just as Jared walked out of the bathroom, stopping at the sight of Mikayla, grinning from ear to ear. Though the grin instantly faded when Mikayla wrapped a protective arm around Kirstyn's shoulders, eyebrows furrowing. He had the same expression that Sam and Emily had on their faces, wondering how this happened.

"Where have you been all this time Kirstyn?" Mikayla demanded, placing her hands on her shoulders, swallowing past the tears that were already stinging her violet eyes. "Y-You have no idea what I thought…"

"I know." Kirstyn whispered, blinking the tears began once more, not able to stop them. "I'll tell you everything, I promise Kayla."

"Kayla?" Jared blurted out, not expecting to hear that, looking from the chestnut haired girl to Mikayla, dark eyes silently full of questions.

"You'd better or I'll kick your ass." Mikayla stated, wiping her tears away, hugging Kirstyn close, letting out a shaky sigh. "And yes, Jarhead, Kayla is my nickname for her."

"How do you KNOW each other?" Sam couldn't help asking, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders. "Have you been to La Push before, Kirstyn?"

"No." Kirstyn knew she would have to tell the story, looking up at her best friend, both of them walking over to sit at the kitchen table. "We've known each other nearly all of our lives."

"Since I was at least five years old. You were three, I think. Somewhere around there." Mikayla barely remembered meeting Kirstyn because they were so young. "We practically grew up together during the summers in Texas."

"Wait, I thought you were raised here?" Jared arched an eyebrow, never knowing Mikayla lived anywhere else besides Washington all of her life.

"I moved here shortly after my sixteenth birthday. Kirstyn left a few days after and my parents decided to move me here." Mikayla remembered that day well, how her heart broke because they left right after attending Grandpa Niles's funeral.

Kirstyn was trying to keep her emotions in check, swallowing hard, remembering how her mother refused to let her attend her grandfather's funeral. They had more 'important business' to attend too. Kirstyn balled her fists up tightly and snapped her head up when the door swung open, the sight of Jacob making it easier to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Sam demanded, remembering how Jacob lost it earlier at Bella's wedding, eyes narrowed slightly.

Jacob nodded, his eyes moving to Kirstyn, having been worried about her ever since he left to attend Bella's reception. He didn't even want to think about Bella, feeling his teeth clench, deciding that if she wanted to put her life on the line that was her decision. He was through with her, never wanting to hear the name Bella Swan again as long as he lived, and couldn't wait for the Cullens to break the treaty. He would then exact his revenge and rip Edward Cullen's head clean off of his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Jacob noticed instantly how close Mikayla was sitting beside Kirstyn, who was sobbing, wondering what the hell he missed.

"Apparently, Mika knows her." Jared was still dumbfounded, remembering meeting Mikayla right after she moved to Forks. He was still on the reservation, going to school, though that didn't stop him from sneaking off to visit her every chance he got.

"How?" Jacob demanded, looking down at Kirstyn with skeptical eyes. "Is she the reason you've been running?"

"No!" Kirstyn couldn't believe he asked that, snapping her head up, and stood from the table with a sniffle. "No, I haven't seen her since I was fourteen years old. We grew up together during the summers since before I can remember."

Jacob blinked, looking at Jared, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. I don't know what the hell is going on and neither does Emily or Sam."

"Look, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. It's really quite simple. Kirstyn and I grew up in Texas during the summers. Kirstyn lived with her grandfather and I stayed with my father." Mikayla explained, hoping she was making sense, suddenly turning violet eyes on her best friend. "Kirstyn, what the hell happened that day?"

Kirstyn swallowed hard, the fear registering in her eyes, blinking as more tears streaked her scorched cheeks. How could she tell Mikayla this without vomiting all over the place? Would anyone even believe her? Kirstyn felt Mikayla's arm wrap around her shoulders, leaning against her as she started sobbing.

"I-It…was horrible…" Kirstyn stammered, shaking her head, gripping her hair in her fingers. "Kayla…"

Mikayla blinked, never seeing this emotionally unstable side of Kirstyn, remembering how strong she used to be. Before her stood a broken little girl who was full of fear, a mere shell of who Mikayla's best friend used to be. She pulled Kirstyn into her arms, crooning soothingly into her ear, ignoring all the eyes on them.

"Whatever is it, you know I won't judge you, Kir. Sisters forever, remember?" Mikayla pulled back, pulling out the silver chain from her shirt, showing Kirstyn that she never took the rose charm off. "You can tell me anything."

Nodding, knowing the truth had to come out, Kirstyn slowly looked up at everyone, her eyes locking with Jacob's. After this was said, she knew he would be disgusted with her, but it was out of Kirstyn's control. There was nothing that could be done to change the past, to change what happened to her, but Kirstyn knew she had to keep moving forward.

Nobody else would fight for her except herself.

"Sandra sold me, Mikayla." Kirstyn whispered, after getting her sobs under control, staring straight ahead. She was sitting down at the table again, her knees growing too weak to stand, taking a deep shaky breath. "I wish there was something else to call her, but I can't think of a word right now. I flat out refuse to call her my mother because she is anything BUT that."

"She…sold you?" Mikayla felt the chunks already rising in her throat, chest rising and falling rapidly. "W-What…I don't understand…"

"For six months straight, Sandra posed as me on a live chat room over the internet. She took pictures of me while I was sleeping, some of them in my underwear…" Kirstyn began trembling from head to toe, having lived with this nightmare for four years. "She talked to this guy who lived in Canada and his name was…Eric…" She nearly choked that name out, holding her throat, stomach rumbling.

Everyone stayed silent, not believing what they were hearing, knowing if anyone even uttered a peep, Kirstyn would stop.

"Sandra made this man believe he was going to be married to the girl in the photo, lying about my age and everything. That wasn't the first man she tried it on either. There were four other men…" Kirstyn shuddered, closing her eyes tightly shut, her knee bouncing up and down frantically. "But Eric…gave her the best deal out of them all. She promised him he could marry her, which ended up being me…for a price…"

Jacob could already feel every tendon in his body lighting on fire, the anger pulsating through him. He was fighting it, knowing he would end up phasing before this story was done if he didn't leave. He had to listen to this though and not lose his temper or else it would no doubt scare Kirstyn off.

Not to mention she still didn't know they were shape shifters, so phasing wouldn't be the smartest thing to do in front of her.

It was all coming together now and Mikayla felt sick to her stomach, growing paler by the second. "That day…" She couldn't even finish, blinking as huge tears slid down her face silently.

Kirstyn nodded, lowering her head in shame. "I didn't know…I didn't know what she was planning. She told me we had somewhere to go, that it was more important than going to grandpa's funeral. I yelled and screamed at her the entire way to the airport, wondering what was so damn important that we couldn't go pay our respects. She slapped me across the face and told me if I didn't do as I was told, she would kill me." By now, Kirstyn could barely sit up, burying her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out.

It took several minutes before she continued, Mikayla holding her the entire time, a look of pure murder in her violet eyes.

"I-I missed my grandpa's funeral because of her…I never got a chance to say goodbye to him. And it was all for her selfish needs!" Kirstyn didn't care who heard this, having kept everything bottled up for four very long years. "Thank god I was her only fucking daughter or she would've probably sold all of her kids…"

"She sold you to this guy named Eric?" Mikayla already had in his mind to castrate the bastard, biting back a snarl. "What's his last name?"

Mikayla would have to beat Jacob to it, though his face was completely made of stone, not saying a single word.

"Dawson." Kirstyn knew there was no point in hiding anything; having ripped off her engagement ring he forced her to wear before running. "Sandra took me to Canada, already having a passport with my picture. When we pulled up to a house that was surrounded by woods. Before I knew what was happening, I was being thrown into Eric's arms and carried away from the woman I used to call my mother, who I used to trust with my own life. She drove off with a quarter of a million dollars and never looked back. She sold me…after posing as me over the internet."

Emily couldn't take it anymore and bolted to the bathroom, not wanting to vomit in front of Kirstyn, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is that all?" Sam managed to whisper; arms folded in front of his chest, along with Jared and Jacob, all three of them looking as though they could kill.

"No." Kirstyn looked up at Mikayla, taking the tissue that was handed to her, needing a minute. She started crying so hard, she could barely breathe, burying her face in Mikayla's chest.

"I will kill him." Jacob murmured low enough to where only Sam and Jared could hear him, his eyes never leaving Kirstyn.

Eric wouldn't live to see the light of another day after Jacob was through with him. Sam and Jared simply nodded, having the same thoughts in mind. How could a mother betray her daughter like that all to make a quick buck? Sometimes humans were worse than the bloodsuckers and Sandra was definitely one of them.

Kirstyn calmed down again, with a lot of support from Mikayla, and knew she had to continue. "When he found out my real age and Sandra lied to him, he beat me within an inch of my life and threw me into the basement. I…ended up with a broken wrist and had to set it myself…" She grabbed her glove covered wrist, closing her eyes tightly shut. "There's a reason I never take these off…"

Mikayla didn't know how much more she could take and watched, helplessly, as Kirstyn removed the gloves, revealing three deep slash scar marks that went from her wrist up her arm to the crease in her elbow. Mikayla covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head back and forth slowly. Her best friend, her sister for life, had tried to kill herself because of the woman who gave birth to her.

"That night, I tried ending it with a rusty nail I found in the basement. I knew my life was over, I knew I couldn't handle being with this monster my mother met over the internet. Throughout the entire ride, she told me about what she did with absolutely NO remorse in her voice. Like it was an everyday occurrence that a mother sells her child to a complete and total stranger over the net, posing as her daughter to trick him." Kirstyn couldn't cry anymore, the bitterness entering her voice, blue eyes flashing with sheer anger. "This is why I felt an OUNCE of redemption when Eric came back and told me he killed her for lying to him all this time."

Mikayla covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widened to the point where they may never close, looking over at Jared.

"I'm sorry, I know that's probably wrong to say, but after…after what she did to me…to hear that he at least ended her life was a sliver of gratification…" Kirstyn started trembling again, pressing a hand to her forehead, knowing she probably sounded sick at the moment, but honestly didn't care. Sandra deserved to die for what she put her only daughter through, her only child. "After he told me what he did to her…he dragged me upstairs and…raped me…" Kirstyn wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection, doubling over, trying to breathe. "H-He told me I was his property, that nothing would stop him from taking what was his…that I would be his wife when I turned the legal age…"

"Even though he knew she posed as you?" Mikayla couldn't believe this sick bastard, pulling Kirstyn into her arms, feeling as though the girl would completely shatter…if she hadn't already.

Kirstyn nodded, clenching her teeth together tightly. "Yes." She practically spat out, remembering Eric coming home that following day with a silver band, forcing it on her finger. She was only fourteen years old and he was forcing her to be engaged to him. "He said I deserved to pay for my mother's crimes against him and there was nothing I could do about it."

This bastard was going to die slowly and painfully. Jacob was going to rip him from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Human or not, this man didn't deserve to live after what he put Kirstyn through, knowing if he didn't leave soon he would phase without warning. Sam could sense it, simply pointing to the door, and watched him start walking toward it.

"How long were you with him?" Mikayla whispered, seeing how angry Jacob was becoming because he was trembling from head to toe.

"Four years. I tried escaping three times and Jacob is the only reason I made it out of there." Kirstyn said, looking up at her hero, who had his back turned to her. She frowned, seeing how tightly his fists were clenched.

"Jacob, leave." Sam ordered, knowing the man couldn't hold it in any longer, watching Jacob bolt out of the door.

Kirstyn just lowered her head and sobbed, suddenly feeling the exhaustion overtake her, slumping against Mikayla. Jared pressed a finger to his lips while Sam lifted Kirstyn in his arms, carrying her to her room. Emily watched with tears streaming down her face, not believing the horrific story she just heard from this beautiful girl.

Jared instantly went to Mikayla's side, seeing how broken she was, and pulled her into his arms as he held her close, knowing the wind had literally been knocked out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Em…"

"Go find him before he does something reckless and stupid." Emily ordered in a soft voice, sniffling as she dabbed her eyes with some tissue.

She still could not believe the horrendous story Kirstyn told them, wondering how a mother could do that to her only child. It was incredible how Mikayla had reunited with her long lost friend, the bond they had all those years ago still intact. Everything was surreal to her and Emily wasn't sure if she could take much more that night, heading off to take a nice hot bubble bath.

Nobody was hungry after a story like that.

Jared was busy comforting Mikayla, sitting outside with her under the cloudy night sky. He still couldn't believe she was actually back here, wondering what made her leave Los Angeles. He remembered how excited she was to be leaving the small town of Forks to pursue her dream and now she completely changed, wanting a medical degree. However, Mikayla still had that spark and fire about her that drove Jared absolutely to the brink of insanity.

The more things changed, the more they remained the same.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're alright because that'd be a dumb question." Jared murmured, rubbing her back while her head rested against his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

It was bizarre how small of a world they really lived in and Mikayla reuniting with Kirstyn was a prime example. Mikayla thought the same thing and wiped her tears away, scooting closer to Jared, just needing his console at the moment. That story would probably haunt her dreams for the next few weeks, not believing everything Kirstyn had been through in the past four years she'd been missing.

Did Kirstyn even obtain a high school diploma or was she forced to be secluded with that wretched beast, who probably raped her night and day for four years? Mikayla could feel the tension in her throat and released Jared, running over, vomiting over the railing into the sand, groaning. She hated vomiting, but couldn't keep it down, especially when so many thoughts were running swiftly through her mind about everything Kirstyn suffered.

Jared sighed, holding her raven purple streaked hair, wondering when she decided to do that. He waited until she was finished and pulled a tissue out of his pocket, having grabbed some on their way out the door to get some fresh air. Mikayla smiled weakly at him and took the tissue, wiping her mouth off and walked back inside the house to wash her mouth out. She walked out a few moments later, refreshed for the most part, even though she still looked incredibly pale.

"You need to lie down before you fall over." Jared whispered, the worry evident in his tone of voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mika, that was a lot to take in."

"I don't want to sleep. I can't sleep after hearing that, Jared." She looked away from him and out into the darkened woods, wondering where Sam had taken off to, sighing heavily. "I feel so guilty."

"For what?"

Mikayla blinked as huge tears slid down her face, slowly looking back at Jared. "I wasn't there to protect her." She whispered painfully, feeling her chest constrict, wrapping her arms around herself. "I KNEW something wasn't right that day she left. I should've stopped the car or made some excuse to get her away from that bitch, but I did nothing…"

"Mika…" Jared hated hearing this, knowing she couldn't blame herself for what happened to Kirstyn. "Don't do that. None of this is your fault, do you hear me?"

She probably couldn't even fathom a mother doing that to her child because he honestly couldn't. It was almost unbelievable, if there wasn't so much pain radiating off of Kirstyn while she told the story. Nobody could possibly make something that vivid and cruel up without crying unless they were a hell of an actress. Plus, the scars on her arms proved the truth as well.

"I can't help it, Jared. I feel so helpless right now because I know she's going through this pain and I can't take it away. You don't understand…" Mikayla stood up, keeping her arms wrapped around herself, just letting the tears fall. "I was her protector. All throughout the summers when we'd get together, when I'd stay with my dad, she was there for me and I was there for her. My mom died when I was sixteen, as you well know, which was right after Kirstyn's grandfather. My dad decided we couldn't stay in Texas anymore; that we had to get away. I lost three important people that year and it changed me, made me realize that you can't take life for granted because you don't know when you'll wake up tomorrow. You don't know when today will be your last. I thought she was dead all this time and it turned out she was being tortured, beaten and raped by a monster all because her mother wanted to make a fast dollar…"

Jared watched Mikayla sway on her feet, knowing she was going to either pass out or drop to her knees, catching her as her knees buckled. He swept her up in his strong arms, seeing her eyes drooping, feeling his heart shattering in his chest. He hated seeing Mikayla in this much pain, it physically killed him and he didn't know how to take it away.

He didn't know how to make this right because, honestly, who could?

Nothing could take away or change what happened to Kirstyn, even if the pack were to go to Canada and kill the fiend who destroyed her best friend's life.

Jared carried her inside; knowing Emily had a room already set up for him, deciding he would be staying here. The house was bigger than what people thought, having an entire top half floor dedicated to guests. Jared went to his room, pushing the door open, and gently laid Mikayla down.

"I'm sorry Kir…I'm so sorry…" She whispered painfully, already half asleep, and it tore Jared to shreds.

He immediately removed his shoes, along with her heels and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his strong arm around her waist. No matter what, Jared knew he couldn't leave her tonight, knowing even in sleep she would need him. He knew the only reason she was sleeping right now was due to her body shutting down, remembering the insomnia she frequently suffered. He never knew just how much pain losing her best friend caused Mikayla and was slowly finding out.

"Sshhh it's alright, Mika. I'm here." He whispered, running his hand up and down her stomach, sighing when she spooned up against him.

Their fingers laced together, resting over her gently beating heart, causing his own to swell. He loved her more than life itself, already knowing she was the only one for him, but Jared was terrified to tell Mikayla his secret. How was he supposed to tell her what he transformed into whenever he got angry or had to chase down a vampire?

Would she even believe vampires and shape shifters existed? He knew Mikayla was a realist so this would be very difficult, also knowing he would probably have to phase in front of her to prove it. Mikayla was all about believing what she could see and feel, which is why she would make a fabulous doctor.

Yawning, Jared snuggled against Mikayla, deciding he would figure out how to tell her later when he had more than a few hours of sleep.

**~!~**

_Jacob, stop. _Sam's voice ordered, causing the russet colored wolf to reluctantly comply, even though he snapped his teeth together.

_You can't expect me to just sit back and not do anything about this. _Jacob almost sounded in disbelief, looking over at the slick raven colored wolf, the alpha of the pack. _Sam, didn't you hear a word Kirstyn said back there?_

_Yes I did, but do you honestly think going after this Eric Dawson will make it right? _

Sam was a rationalist, always thinking before acting, which is why he made the best choice for alpha. He knew when to attack and when to step back to analyze the situation beforehand. This was definitely a situation that had to be investigated further.

_I can't just stand by and allow him to breathe another day after what he did to her. _Jacob snarled, snapping his jaws as the hair stood up, feeling another rush of anger overtake him. _He deserves to die, Sam._

_I know that; I do not doubt he does. But Jake, what good does it do Kirstyn if you go down for murder? I'm sure she wouldn't want that. _Sam's voice remained cool, calm and collected, knowing losing his temper with Jacob would only make matters worse. He had to reason with Jacob and make him see the truth, knowing it was already happening. _Deep down, you know I'm right._

Jacob growled, hating to admit that because Sam always knew how to diffuse a situation. He planted his paws in the ground, closing his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Kirstyn needed him right now; he couldn't lose his temper and go off on a killing spree because it wouldn't solve anything. It would only make matters worse and Jacob didn't want that.

_Where is she? _Jacob hadn't been there when Kirstyn collapsed; nodding when he heard in Sam's mind she was sleeping. _I'm going to see her._

_Don't wake her up if you can help it. _Sam ordered, knowing the poor girl needed to sleep, still finding the story she told them today somewhat astonishing. _Oh and Jake?_

_Yeah?_

_I wouldn't tell her just yet. _Sam knew he would get the meaning behind that and took off into the woods, having the unfortunate duty of patrolling tonight along with Embry and Seth.

Jacob raced back to Emily's and stopped just short of the house, seeing a dim candle lit in the window of Kirstyn's room. He quickly changed into human form, slipping on a pair of cut off jean shorts with sneakers, heading inside the house. He could hear the bath water running in Emily and Sam's room, knowing the woman was distraught by what they heard.

Hell, who wouldn't be after a horrific story like that?

Jacob climbed the ladder toward the top, inhaling the air, his eyes instantly landing on the far left door. Without knocking, Jacob turned the door handle and stepped inside, seeing Kirstyn sleeping in bed. She looked like a beautiful sad angel with tears streaks down her cheeks, her arms uncovered. She hadn't slipped the gloves back on because they were currently lying on her nightstand.

Slipping out of his shoes, Jacob carefully joined her in bed, wincing when it squeaked beneath his weight. He didn't care though, staring down into her face, desperately wanting to take away the pain that radiated off of him. Being a wolf, Jacob had very keen senses and felt her deep raw emotions flooding over him in repetitive waves.

"Kirstyn." He whispered huskily, slowly reaching over to run a finger down her cheek, heart aching at the sight of fresh, hot tears leaking from beneath her closed lids.

Even in sleep she couldn't have any peace, which angered him, but Jacob pushed that aside. He would make a mental note of it for later on, like when he met this Eric Dawson face to face. Jacob refused to allow any harm to come to this woman, having found out through Emily she was eighteen years old. Age didn't matter to him because Jacob didn't look sixteen years old and he had a feeling Kirstyn didn't care about it either.

He watched her chest rise and fall evenly, one hand resting over her heart, the other lying prone at her side. He was becoming engrossed in her sleeping; wondering if that was weird of him to do so. It didn't really matter, especially since he was her protector and she was the only person in his universe that mattered.

Jacob knew he imprinted the moment he began following her in the woods of Langley.

Now the question was how did he tell her about not only turning into a hairball, but also imprinting? She was extremely fragile right now emotionally, physically and mentally, which wasn't her fault. None of it was and Jacob was going to make her realize that even if it was the last thing he did.

He knew she blamed herself for this happening, for not noticing what her…mother…was doing. Jacob had lost his mother in a car accident when he was little, so to hear what Kirstyn's did to her aggrieved him. He couldn't imagine a mother posing as her daughter on the internet, taking risqué pictures of her…Jacob felt sick just thinking about it and gently settled his hand over hers.

"I know you can't hear me, but I swear to you, I won't let anything else happen to you, Kirstyn." Jacob vowed in a soft whisper, not wanting to wake her.

He wanted to tell her this face to face, but at the moment, all Jacob needed was to break her out of the shell this Eric forced her in for four long years. He knew behind those saddened, depressed blue eyes rested a soul that was begging to be ignited and come alive again. No matter how long it took, no matter what Jacob had to do, he would bring the old Kirstyn back, even though he hadn't the faintest idea who she was.

Imprinting was definitely weird, Jacob couldn't believe how strongly he felt toward her and he barely knew the girl. Sighing heavily, he settled down beside her, wondering what she was dreaming about. If only he could read her mind while phased, though she would have to be a part of the wolf pack.

In a way, she was like Emily and Mikayla, already knowing Jared had imprinted on Mikayla. It was very hard keeping secrets from each other in the wolf pack, one of the few things Jacob despised most about being a shape shifter. To think it took Jacob leaving La Push, because of a woman who didn't love him, only to find one that possibly could in time.

Fate had a funny, interesting way of revealing things.

Sighing, Jacob nuzzled her neck with his mouth and nose, inhaling her mixture scent of lilacs and vanilla. It was intoxicating, mouthwatering, made his head heady with need. He groaned, pushing the naughty thoughts that entered his mind far away, knowing it would be quite a while before he could make a move on Kirstyn.

The first thing he had to do was help her heal and get through this, to make her realize that she could live again. Maybe this was Jacob's purpose all along because, until he left La Push and met Kirstyn, he didn't think he would ever be worthy of being loved. How wrong he was and Jacob was thankful for this angel that swooped into his life, completely turning his world upside down.

"Sweet dreams Kirstyn." He whispered, closing his eyes and immediately let sleep overtake his big body, pulling Kirstyn tightly against him just as the candle in the window went out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I don't believe them._

Sam stopped, looking over his shoulder at the dark silver haired wolf that was Paul. _What do you mean? _He demanded, planting his paws into the ground.

Knowing the others could be listening in, Paul decided talking with Sam about this in human form was the best way to go. He raced behind a tree and phased, pulling the shorts from the cord around his ankle and slipped them on. He didn't care about shoes, seeing Sam was human again as well.

"Okay, what's this all about Paul?" Sam demanded gruffly, folding his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Look, I know you believe everything that girl said, but don't you think her story is a little unbelievable?" Paul knew he was being a jerk by doing this, but he refused to let two women come in and take advantage of the pack. There was something fishy about Kirstyn and Mikayla, something didn't add up and he was going to get to the bottom of it, even if he had to do it alone.

Sam sighed, raking a hand through his black hair. "At first I did, but the broken way she told us was too real, Paul." He'd gone over this in his mind several times, having at first had second thoughts about Kirstyn's story, but remembered how much she'd cried.

"Have you ever heard of acting, Sam?" Paul retorted, rolling his eyes. "Just think about this for a second. Don't you find it a little TOO ironic that first Mikayla shows up out of the blue from L.A. and then Jacob brings Kirstyn here and they know each other? It's TOO coincidental and I think we need to do a background check on both of them, just to be safe."

"What do you think they're gonna do, Paul? Rip us off?" Sam snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, wondering if Paul had a screw loose. However, Paul's words were starting to turn Sam's mind, making him start to second guess. "What would they have to gain by coming here?"

"Maybe they're working for the bloodsuckers as spies." Paul knew he sounded crazy, but it made a lot of sense, especially with Sam's threat of destroying them. Granted, that happened AFTER the women arrived, but that still didn't change the suspicious feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. "Honestly Sam, what would it hurt to just do a little checking on them?"

Sam arched a slow eyebrow, the spy comment completely throwing him off guard. "Wait a minute; you think they're working for the Cullens?" Sam practically hissed that last word, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Think about it, Jacob runs away after Bella rejects him and we all know how cunning that Edward Cullen is. He probably hired Kirstyn to distract Jacob, made up this whole story, and she brought Mikayla into the mix. It's too linked not to be suspicious, Sam." Paul obviously had been thinking a lot about this ever since Kirstyn's arrival a month ago and Sam was actually speechless for once. "The bloodsuckers know if they break the treaty, we will attack. They need some kind of plan and offense to distract us from the fact that once Bella is turned into a bloodsucker, all bets are off."

Paul made several good points, the main one being how atypical it was for Mikayla and Kirstyn to reunite after all this time. The second being the Cullens breaking the treaty when they turned Bella Swan into one of them. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do a check on them, just to make sure they weren't a danger to the pack.

After all, they were protectors of La Push and had an obligation to the tribe. There was more at stake now, though Sam was thinking about Emily's safety more than anything. That and it would shut Paul up once and for all when they did find out the girls weren't innocent and all of this really happened.

"Okay fine, we'll do a background check on them, but this stays between us Paul. So you better keep your mind occupied on other things or you'll be sent off of patrol until this is taken care of." Sam stated with authority, watching as Paul nodded without hesitation.

Maybe Paul was onto something; they would soon find out as both phased back into wolf form to finish patrolling the woods.

**~!~**

It'd been a month since Jacob brought Kirstyn to La Push and reunited with her long lost best friend Mikayla. It seemed as though Kirstyn's life was finally getting back on track, though she still refused to come out of her shell. Mikayla found out she hadn't finished high school…that Sandra had taken her out of it when they left Texas, so she enrolled Kirstyn into an online class that would help her gain her high school diploma. It was very important to have and Mikayla was paying for it, thinking it was the least she could do for Kirstyn.

Jacob spent every waking minute with her, talking and walking along the beach, just enjoying each other's company. He frequently snuck into her room at Emily's and curled up with her, loving the feeling of her in his arms after a long night of patrolling. Kirstyn loved being around Jacob and would always look at him as her savior from that wretched Eric Dawson.

Mikayla and Jared were getting closer, though it was somewhat difficult with her going to college in Seattle. Though, Mikayla had found a way around that, not believing how truly smart she could be sometimes. Instead of taking the classes in person, Mikayla signed up for all online courses so she could live in Forks, much closer to Jared and Kirstyn. When Jared found out, he was ecstatic and helped Mikayla move in immediately to a small two bedroom apartment.

Indeed a lot could happen in two months, but Mikayla still hadn't revealed how she truly felt about Jared.

"So I was thinking we should have a four way with the guys." Mikayla said briskly while she sat on the beach with Kirstyn one night, her face perfectly calm.

Kirstyn responded by spitting her water out, coughing and patting her chest, blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT?" She exclaimed, blinking as Mikayla started rolling around in the sand, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. "I-I don't find that even REMOTELY funny, Kayla!"

It took several minutes before Mikayla finally calmed down, wiping her tears away, giggling. "I'm sorry…Oh man you should've seen your face! I wish I had a camera or pulled my cell out to snap a shot!" Mikayla was thrown into another fit of giggles, not able to help herself.

Kirstyn folded her arms in front of her chest, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved black shirt, along with her gloves –she never went anywhere without them-, pursing her lips tightly together. "Are you quite finished yet?" She demanded, causing Mikayla to nod as she sat back up, shaking a bit of sand from her black hair. She'd dyed it recently straight black, the purple streaks fading and getting old.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mikayla bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "I didn't mean a four way LITERALLY."

"I figured." Kirstyn mumbled, turning four shades of red and that just sent Mikayla in another fit of laughter, kicking her legs as she lay back on the sand.

"Kir, you're still a riot as always!"

"I'm so glad you find my embarrassment amusing." Kirstyn grumbled, turning her eyes away from her giggling friend to the ocean, sighing wistfully.

So many things had changed since she came to La Push, though none of it was bad. In fact, everything that happened was a blessing, including meeting Jacob Black. If Kirstyn hadn't agreed to go along with him, none of this would be happening and she would be rotting in the bottom of a darkened basement.

"So what do you think?" Mikayla demanded, nudging Kirstyn out of her thoughts, a grin spread on her lips. "I think it would be fun, just the four of us doing something besides sitting around this place."

Kirstyn bit her bottom lip, wondering if that was such a good idea, running a hand through her chestnut locks. "What would we do?" She inquired, looking at Mikayla skeptically, always knowing the girl had a wild streak to her.

Some things never changed.

"Well, we could all hop in Jake's Rabbit and go to Port Angeles for the day. Shopping malls, theaters, there's a ton of stuff to do there."

Not to mention Mikayla was in dire need of a shopping spree, knowing Jared wouldn't mind because he loved doing it too. They used to shop in high school together, though it was mostly Jared trekking behind a running Mikayla, who would hit every store in the mall while he carried her bags. Mikayla always wondered if Jared minded, but every time she asked, he simply waved her off with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know…" Kirstyn bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering if Jacob would even be up to spending time with her. She had to sound like a nutcase to him by now, that much was obvious.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun and you need some of that in your life, Kir." Mikayla grew serious for a minute, wrapping an arm around Kirstyn's shoulders. "I promise nothing will happen to you. It'll just be the four of us having a good time and getting away from the seriousness of life."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Kayla." Kirstyn sighed, standing up from the sand and dusting herself off, rubbing her arms as a chill shot through her body.

"What are you worried about then?"

"Eric." Kirstyn whispered, the sound full of dread and fear, feeling the tremors begin overtaking her body. Just the mere thought of that monster finding her sprung tears to Kirstyn's eyes. "I don't want to leave La Push."

Mikayla finally understood, knowing Kirstyn had a very good point. They talked more about Eric Dawson and his tracking methods, knowing he was looking for her. She was his property, as much as that disgusted Mikayla to think about, and had a feeling he would stop at nothing to claim what was –in his mind- rightfully his.

"Okay, no Port Angeles and no leaving the reservation." Kirstyn's safety came first, though that wasn't going to snuff out Mikayla's spirit. "Let's just have a small fire on the beach and relax under the stars. We'll wait for a moonlit night."

"Do you have any idea how long that might take?" Kirstyn asked, having seen maybe two nights like that while being in La Push over the past two months. It rained nearly all the time, not that she minded because Kirstyn thoroughly enjoyed it. "I don't mind hanging out with them just as long as it's here where I know it's safe."

"So you wouldn't even go out to a movie with me?" Jacob asked from behind, causing both girls to whip around with widened eyes.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Mikayla demanded, eyeing Jared suspiciously, a slow smirk curving his lips. "I oughta whip your ass, Jarhead."

"Oh come on Kay-Kay, you know we couldn't resist." Jared chortled and laughed when Mikayla tackled him, or tried to, catching her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Just how much of that did you overhear?" Kirstyn asked quietly, still incredibly nervous around Jacob, even though she had no reason to be. He would never hurt her, she chalked it up to him being male and left it at that.

Jacob chuckled softly, moving to stand behind her, resting his hands on her hips. It felt as though they were sear right through her jeans and Kirstyn still wondered what was with the body heat. She knew he slept with her at night because when she woke up in the morning, she was always drenched in sweat, having even started sleeping without a blanket. He was all the heat she needed, though Kirstyn would never admit that.

"Enough." Jacob refused to think about Eric Dawson coming to the reservation, though Kirstyn did have a good point about staying safe. He was proud of her for thinking before acting, pulling her back against his chest lightly. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you right?"

"I know that."

Jacob grinned, slowly turning her around to face him, his dark eyes penetrating down to the depths of her soul. "Then what is wrong with going to Forks for a movie with me?" He asked, watching a blush creep into her cheeks, his heart skipping a beat. This woman had quite an effect on him, that much as obvious.

"Nothing, I completely forgot about Forks." That was a little white lie, but Kirstyn felt as though she would turn to ash before Jacob if she didn't come up with some kind of excuse. "That and you never asked me."

"Hmmm, you do have a point there." Jacob grudgingly admitted with a smirk, wearing a simple pair of cut off black jean shorts with sneakers, nothing more. He was always half naked and Kirstyn was getting used to it. "Well, I suppose I'll have to rectify that mistake huh?"

Kirstyn smiled, blue eyes sparkling for once, enjoying this little game Jacob was playing with her. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She replied, trying to act coy, but all it amounted to shyness.

Jacob wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, towering over her with his rock hard, muscular form. "Kirs, wanna go to a movie with me?" He murmured huskily, his eyes never leaving hers, already getting lost in those cobalt blue pools.

Swallowing hard, Kirstyn was finding it hard to breathe, let alone answer him and mutely nodded her head. Jacob smirked and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, closing his eyes. He was craving to feel her lips against his, but knew he had to take things slow. Kirstyn relished in feeling the warmth that surrounded her, snuggling into Jacob's chest.

Mikayla looked over Jared's shoulder, a smirk curving her lips, wondering when the man would set her down on her feet.

However, the two tender moments were ruined when Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil ran up, all breathing heavily. "Jake…" Sam's voice was even, eyes not showing any emotion.

Jacob immediately released Kirstyn, eyebrows furrowed together, looking from one pack member to the next. "What's wrong?" He finally demanded when none of them would speak, Jared having released Mikayla as well, standing beside Jacob.

"It's Bella." Sam sighed heavily, still not believing what he was about to say to the boy, especially after she'd put him through.

"Is she dead?" Jacob asked gruffly, trying not to show pain, though it hurt because he would always feel something for Bella.

Sam nodded solemnly, knowing no other words had to be said. "They left before it happened. I just found out from Charlie. He's beside himself with grief because Bella basically told him she never wanted to see him again. He's over at Billy's right now."

Jacob nodded, running into the woods, phasing as soon as he was out of earshot and eyesight.

The movie would indeed have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Jacob disappeared for three days, Kirstyn started getting worried and decided to ask Emily about it. She knew it was none of her business, but Kirstyn was concerned and genuinely cared about Jacob. Not to mention she felt stronger and secure when he was around, even though that was very selfish.

Kirstyn sighed and walked out of her bedroom, heading down the ladder, padding into the living room in socks. She wore black jeans with a long sleeved dark red shirt that had a small hood attached to it and pockets in the front. It had a black spiral design that went from the hem up the side. Her hair was up in a messy bun, honestly not caring how she looked.

Emily was busy baking in the kitchen, just keeping busy since Sam and the others were out searching for Jacob. Kirstyn knew she was worried, though the woman tried hiding it well. Hoping she wasn't bothering Emily, Kirstyn shyly cleared her throat, hands shoved in the front pockets of her hooded shirt, watching Emily turn around.

Emily smiled, closing the oven door as she took the mittens off, setting them on the counter. "Hey Kirstyn." She greeted, warm as always, but Emily could tell something was bothering the girl.

"Hey Emily." Kirstyn walked over to the fridge and grabbed some juice, trying to stall the reasoning behind her coming out of her room. Ever since Jacob disappeared, she hadn't come out hardly at all, keeping herself closed off…even from Mikayla.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked, knowing that was a stupid question, but it was all she could think of to say at the moment. "I'm making muffins, they should be ready shortly."

"Oh…okay." Kirstyn took a long swig of her juice, slowly setting the glass down, eyes lowering to the counter. "Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie." Emily threw the towel over her shoulder, walking over to the kitchen table. "You can ask me anything."

It was now or never. Kirstyn nodded and walked over to join her, folding her hands on the table, not sure how to go about asking this. When Emily took her hand and assured Kirstyn she could ask absolutely anything, she knew she could trust Emily. Emily was so patient and kind, two qualities that weren't found in most people these days and Kirstyn felt blessed to know her.

"Will you tell me what happened with Jacob?" She asked sheepishly, clearing her throat. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm really worried about him. He's been nothing but kind to me and saved my life. I can't help worrying about him and if this is out of line, I'm sorry, I just-"

Emily had to press a finger to Kirstyn's lips to keep her from rambling on, chuckling softly. "Breathe." She instructed softly, watching Kirstyn suck in a deep breath. "Now exhale and calm down."

"Thanks." Kirstyn breathed out, feeling as though her heart was going several miles a second.

Emily found it adorable how flustered Kirstyn became every time she mentioned Jacob's name, not to mention glowed. She already knew they were meant to be together and was just waiting for Jacob to make a move. Though, that wouldn't happen as long as Jacob was still hung on Bella. She also had to remember Kirstyn had no idea about Jacob being a shape shifter –or any of them for that matter- or the subject of vampires.

"You're worried about him." When Kirstyn nodded, Emily sighed as she leaned back against the chair, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I'm worried about him too, but I know Sam and the others will bring him back."

"Why did he run away?" Kirstyn asked, feeling a little braver, cracking a hesitant smile full of apprehension.

Emily leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her, knowing Kirstyn deserved to know the truth about Jacob and Bella. "Do you know who Bella is?" She asked, deciding to go the easy route, nodding when Kirstyn shook her head. "Okay, well, Bella and Jacob used to be best friends. They grew up together and used to make mud pies when they were little. Bella lived here with her father, who is Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks. Charlie is best friends with Billy Black, Jacob's father. With me so far?"

Kirstyn nodded mutely, very intrigued by the story already.

"Bella's mom left Charlie when Bella was little and moved her to Phoenix. Bella didn't come here to see her father hardly ever, once in a blue moon if that. Anyway, she met up with Jacob again after moving here about two years ago permanently and Billy sold his old truck to Charlie for her. Jacob went to school here on the reservation while she went to Forks High School. That's when she met…Edward Cullen." Emily had to stop briefly, feeling a bad taste form in her mouth at the word. "The Cullens have been here a few years, moved down from Alaska or something like that. Anyway, she instantly fell in love with Edward and they ended up dating for six months or so…"

Kirstyn had a feeling where this was going, but remained quiet, already feeling the hope of possibly being with Jacob deteriorating.

"To make a long story short, Edward left Bella because he was 'trying to save her'." Emily did the quotation marks with her fingers and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "When Edward left, guess who Bella turned to?"

"Jacob…"

Emily nodded, clenching her fists tightly. "Yes, Edward destroyed her, ripped her to shreds and Jacob pieced her back together. He tried everything to help her get over Edward, but Bella couldn't let go. Anyway, Edward was gone six months before he came back and begged Bella's forgiveness." That wasn't the entire story, though Emily couldn't possibly tell the truth about how Bella went all the way to Italy and stopped Edward from killing himself because he thought Bella had. "She immediately took him back and left Jacob in the cold. No remorse, she chose the man who ripped her apart over the guy who put her back together and made her who she was again."

"Wow…" Kirstyn blinked several times, shocked that a woman could make such a foolish decision like that. "Was he in love with her or something?"

"Yes, helplessly and foolishly." Emily sighed, standing up from the table, needing some water. "Jacob was absolutely devastated; especially when he found out they were getting married. That's why he left La Push because he couldn't handle the pain he was feeling and didn't want to burden any of us with it. We're his family, but he had to find his own way. So he left for two months and found you."

Kirstyn wondered who in their right mind could possibly choose anyone over Jacob, wrapping her arms around herself. "So…why did he leave this time?" She whispered, cobalt eyes glued to the floor.

"Bella left Forks with her new family. Jacob is still pining for her, but eventually he'll realize that she is no good for him and find a real woman who will love him unconditionally." Emily explained, once again not telling the complete truth because she had to protect the secret of the Quileute tribe.

It had to be Jacob's decision if he was going to tell Kirstyn about it or let her slip through his fingers like an idiot.

"Thank you for telling me, Emily. I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach."

Kirstyn walked out of the house and down the steps, grabbing her black hooded sweatshirt on the way out since it was chilly along with her black sneakers. She slipped both on outside, throwing the hood up over her head, and headed down to the beach for some deep thinking. If Jacob was still in love with this Bella, then what business did he have asking her out on a date?

"I hope I did the right thing." Emily murmured, having second thoughts and knew it couldn't be reversed as she checked on the muffins, hoping Sam would return sometime that night.

The day slowly faded away with no sign of the wolf pack, except Seth and Leah Clearwater, who stayed behind to guard the lands. Even though there was no other bloodsucker in the area now that the Cullens were gone. Things would be very quiet from here on out, which was both nice and boring, even though a sigh of relief could be felt throughout the reservation.

Kirstyn stood outside on the beach, sitting in the sand far enough away from the water so it didn't splash her. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, leaning against a huge boulder and staring out at the dark water. She missed Jacob more than words could say, feeling tears sting her eyes, the loneliness beginning to seep in.

One would've thought after what Kirstyn went through with Eric she would never want to be with another man again, but that was until Jacob entered her world. Now, he was all she could think about and Kirstyn didn't understand it. She'd never felt this strongly about someone, already knowing she was entirely and everlastingly in love with him.

"Damn it." She whispered, wiping a few stray tears away from her cheeks hastily, sick and tired of feeling pain.

When was she ever going to get her happily ever after?

Fairytales didn't exist and Kirstyn learned that the very hard way when she was sold to Eric for a quarter of a million dollars.

Kirstyn already knew she wasn't good enough to be with a man like Jacob Black. He was gorgeous in every sense with a heart of gold and strong spirit. She could talk to him about absolutely anything, even what happened with Eric, and he never once had a look of judgment in those dark eyes. They were full of understanding, not sympathy, which Kirstyn appreciated.

"I need to leave him alone."

"Leave who alone?" A deep husky voice sounded behind her, causing Kirstyn's eyes to nearly fall out of her head.

Slowly turning around, Kirstyn blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, the hood having been blown back from the ocean breeze, staring at Jacob in shock. How long had he been standing there listening to her? The man had a funny way of sneaking up on her, though it didn't unnerve Kirstyn like it probably should've.

Jacob frowned, seeing the tears and immediately went to her side, wearing just a pair of blue jean cut off shorts and sneakers, bending down to be eye level with her. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks, worry and concern in his brown eyes.

"You're here." Kirstyn laughed, sniffling as she finished the job he started, wiping her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"I'm here." Jacob sighed, knowing he probably scared her by leaving, but he had to get away for a few days. "I'm here Kirs."

He pulled her into his arms and Kirstyn couldn't stop the tears from flowing even if her life depended on it. She clung to him for dear life, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, shoulders shaking from how hard she cried. Jacob closed his eyes, hating that he caused her any amount of pain, running his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." She blubbered, knowing she was acting like a baby, but Kirstyn couldn't help it as she finally pulled back to look into his eyes. "I was so worried about you."

Jacob chuckled, having guessed that, not minding she was currently straddling him with his arms around her. He missed her the entire time he was away, those cobalt orbs never once leaving his dreams. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar wonderful scent of lilacs and vanilla.

A scent only Kirstyn carried.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I shouldn't have left like that." Jacob sighed, pulling back to stare back at her. "You don't have to worry about me though, Kirstyn. I can handle myself."

Kirstyn sniffled with a shrug. "That still won't stop me from worrying about you, Jake." She stated, wiping the tears away as they slowly subsided, her cheeks blotchy red, eyes puffy and swollen.

Jacob chuckled more, nodding as she rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her. "You have a stubborn streak to you." He commented, running his hand up and down her back, glad she was finally calming down.

"Only once in awhile." She mumbled, cheeks turning red and Jacob laughed from low in his throat, the sound husky.

"Right." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, loving the feel of the cool ocean breeze blowing across his burning skin. It was great being back home, though Jacob hadn't gone nearly as far as before.

"Where did you go?" Kirstyn knew she was sticking her nose in his business again, but was honestly curious, slowly moving her head to look up into his dark eyes.

Jacob sighed, knowing he owed her an explanation. "I was actually in Forks this entire time. I was staying with Charlie at his place, helping him pack up some stuff." Emily told Jacob when he came back with Sam earlier about her conversation with Kirstyn, which lead him to the beach, where she frequently disappeared to. Bella really hurt her father, but Jacob never knew anyone, besides his father, who was as strong as Charlie Swan. "It helped to talk to him about my feelings and we both decided we're better off without Bella in our lives."

Kirstyn swallowed hard, not believing how noble this man holding her was, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky to meet him. "That was very kind of you." She murmured quietly, running her hand up and down his chest very slowly without realizing it. "You're such a good person, Jake."

Shrugging, Jacob stared down into her blue eyes, placing his hand over hers, stopping the movement. "I try." He whispered, wishing he'd known Kirstyn sooner because he would've never let her wretched mother take her away.

He would've done what he could to protect her, but Jacob couldn't change the past. He just had to keep moving forward and protect her from here on out, which is what he planned on doing. Kirstyn was his entire world now and he was going to prove it by letting his actions speak louder than words.

"Kirstyn…" He ran a finger down her cheek in a gentle caress, never breaking eye contact, and slowly lowered his head to hers. He was waiting for her to back away, to do something to stop him, pleased when she didn't.

"Jake…"

As soon as his lips touched hers, Kirstyn felt as though her heart would explode, not believing how soft and tender it was. Kirstyn instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much feeling as Jacob gave her. This kiss wasn't full of desperation or sympathy. It was passionate and full of so many different feelings that neither could comprehend what they were.

Kirstyn moaned softly when his tongue brushed across her lips, coaxing them open, instantly granting him access and sighed as their tongues touched for the first time. Her body completely melted and lit on fire against his burning skin, feeling him cup her face in his hands, the kiss growing more intense by the second. Jacob couldn't stop himself as he crushed her against his body, his hand finding her hair, which was down from the bun she had it up earlier, twisting his fingers in her soft locks as he continued the assault on her lips.

Both were in complete heaven and didn't want this moment to end, neither pulling back to come up for air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight, you made out with Jacob for hours on end on the beach?" Mikayla demanded, gaping at a blushing Kirstyn, shaking her head in disbelief. She'd thought what everyone else had, that Kirstyn would never want another man because of her traumatizing experience.

How wrong everyone was.

"It was amazing." Kirstyn felt her cheeks growing hotter, sighing, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "I didn't want to come up for air."

"Girl!" Mikayla squealed with excitement, jumping up and down like a fool, honestly not caring. "So you two are dating now?"

"Yes." Kirstyn beamed, still not believing it herself, but it really happened and she was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. "I can't explain it and I know I should be terrified of intimacy, but with Jacob it's so different. He makes me feel so secure and safe, like nothing in the world can hurt me."

Mikayla hugged her best friend close, having rekindled their friendship after Jacob returned to La Push. When Kirstyn told Mikayla where Jacob was, she honestly thought he was very noble and kind to do something like that. Of course, those words didn't even scratch the surface, but it was the best she could come up with at the time.

"So what happens now?"

Mikayla wanted to know every single detail, glad Kirstyn agreed with her to go out for a drink at the local coffee shop in Forks. Due to the constant threat of Eric finding her, Kirstyn was only allowed off of the reservation during the day. Jacob nearly made her wear a wig, but Kirstyn drew the line, saying she would be very careful, especially being with Mikayla.

"I have no idea. I guess we're just taking one day at a time, enjoying each other's company."

Kirstyn sipped her French vanilla latte, wearing a simple blue jean skirt with a short sleeved blue top that had a shimmering silver design splashed on the front. It was a very surprising seventy five degrees that day so the girls were soaking up the sun, knowing it wouldn't last past that night. Mikayla was in a deep red tank dress that went two inches above the knee and had matching Stiletto heels, her hair swept up on top of her head. The California glamour life still lived with Mikayla, but nobody seemed to mind and she honestly didn't care what people thought of her.

"Do you love him?" Mikayla wasn't going to ask, but figured she'd already stepped over the boundary line, violet eyes sparkling.

"Yes." Kirstyn felt her heart skip a beat when she said it out loud, nervous laughter following. "How can I not love him, Kayla? He saved my life and treats me well." She decided it was time to take the spotlight off of her, eyes filling with mischief. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you love Jared?" Kirstyn smirked when Mikayla bit her bottom lip, showing nervousness this time.

"Of course I do. That's why I left California and came back here. Kir, you have no idea how hard it was being away from him. I loved him in high school, but never had the guts to tell him." Her voice grew quiet, eyes staring down at her own mocha latte, spoiling herself since Mikayla usually watched what she ate and kept track of her calorie intake.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When are you going to tell Jake?" Mikayla shot back with a smirk, folding her arms in front of her chest, arching a black eyebrow.

Kirstyn sighed, hunching her shoulders. "I don't know. Part of me wants to scream it from the top of the highest mountain, but another part is afraid of rejection. What if he just likes me, you know?" If there was anyone Kirstyn could voice her true fears to about this relationship with Jacob, it was Mikayla.

"That's why I'm not telling Jared." Mikayla replied, taking Kirstyn's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Because I'm afraid he'll reject me too."

"Why on earth would he reject you?" Kirstyn stated, staring at Mikayla knowingly. "I mean LOOK at you! You're a knockout with the perfect body and a natural beauty that a lot of women would kill for. Jared would be absolutely crazy to not love you back."

"It's not just about looks, Kir." Mikayla murmured, suddenly feeling self conscious as she pulled her black leather jacket over her shoulders that she'd brought with her. One never knew what the weather in Forks would do so she was always prepared. "Do you have any idea how much I despise my looks?"

Kirstyn blinked, slowly shaking her head, not really understanding. "Why?" She couldn't help asking, knowing if she looked anywhere near what Mikayla did, Kirstyn would be getting the same attention, even though she preferred to stay in the shadows.

"Kir, most of my life has been about my looks. Look at all those stupid beauty pageants my mom forced me into when I was little. I know she's dead, but damn it I resent her for everything she put me through! I can't walk down the street without being whistled or winked at. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I know I wear the clothes I do, but when you've lived in California for two years, it grows on you." Mikayla looked down at the table, tears stinging her eyes. "I wish I was a normal woman without the curves or a dazzling smile. I just wish I was original because then I would know Jared wants me for more than just my looks."

"You think he wants you just because of your looks?" Kirstyn asked softly, watching Mikayla nod, and that broke Kirstyn's heart. For the first time, she realized that, no matter how blessed Mikayla was, she had insecurities just like everyone else. "I'm sorry, Kayla. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, it's fine." Mikayla dabbed her eyes to keep from smearing her eyeliner, tucking it back in her purse, smiling softly at Kirstyn. "You are beautiful too inside and out, Kir. If Jacob can't see that, then he doesn't deserve to have you."

Kirstyn wanted to believe that, but deep down she couldn't because of Sandra and Eric. How could she feel beautiful when she was raped countless times by a stranger who was more than half her age? Granted, Kirstyn didn't care about age, but a line had to be drawn somewhere. Not to mention she was sold to him like property, losing her freedom and independence. She was broken and damaged, why would Jacob ever want someone like that?

"You are beautiful Kirstyn, no matter what you've been through." Mikayla was one of the only people who could read her mind, which still amazed Kirstyn even after all the years they were apart.

"Thanks." She mumbled, not wanting to talk about this anymore, and nodded when Mikayla suggested they go shopping. "You have a shopping addiction."

"I know." Mikayla grinned, pulling Kirstyn with her down the sidewalk, making sure to be careful not to draw too much attention to them. "I can't help it if I find a good sale though."

Kirstyn rolled her eyes and snorted. "Ninety five percent of America has the same mindset and that's why most of them are in debt."

"Oh shut up and enjoy it!" Mikayla laughed, nudging her best friend. "If you're good, I'll buy you something sexy to show off for Jake."

Kirstyn blushed from head to toe, shaking her head. "That won't be necessary." She mumbled, ignoring Mikayla's laughter as they headed into a lingerie shop, which caused Kirstyn to groan.

This wasn't going to be fun.

**~!~**

"You didn't find ANYTHING?"

Paul sighed heavily, sitting at the kitchen table with Sam, both of them looking through countless paperwork on the girls. They found information on Mikayla, but nothing scandalous, which was good. Jared needed a good girl in his life so she passed with flying colors. Kirstyn on the other hand was a complete mystery because they could not find anything.

"Nothing, it's almost as if she doesn't exist." Sam threw the file down on the table, folding his hands behind his head, shaking it slowly. "I don't know what to do about this."

"Well, what if she's not even who she claims to be?" Paul stated, looking at the pack leader, knowing he had a point. "Even if her mother sold her to this guy Eric Dawson, she would still have a record of some kind or a birth certificate."

It was true. Sam searched every which way he possibly could and came up with absolutely nothing. No social security number, no record of Kirstyn Ames existing at all. It was the strangest thing because Sam even went as far as to go to Canada and tried retrieving her files there. When he didn't find anything, he ventured to Austin, Texas, telling Emily he had to go away for a few days with Paul. Once again, he came up short and he couldn't afford a private investigator.

"So you think she made up the name Kirstyn Ames?" Sam asked, watching Paul nod with enthusiasm, stroking his chin in thought. It was a very big possibility, though Sam couldn't piece something together. "Well, what about Mikayla then? She was talking about their childhood in Texas and everything…"

"Once again, you are too gullible to believe stories. Mikayla may have checked out clean as far as her background goes, but what if she's still trying to scam us? I'm telling you, Sam, something isn't right."

Sam sighed heavily, running a hand down his face, eyebrows drawn together. "So you still think they're working for the Cullens?" He finally asked, after what seemed like moments passing between them. "You do realize if I bring this out in the open and it's wrong, we're going to look like two of the biggest jerks on this planet right?"

Paul was willing to take that chance, nodding. "We're not wrong. My gut instinct is telling me there is more than what meets the eye with Kirstyn Ames and Mikayla Robinson. We just haven't found it yet. We have to keep digging and searching."

"What makes you so sure?"

Sam wondered what was going through Paul's mind; the man had become good at hiding his true feelings, especially when they were phased. He was working with Jacob that night and Sam could only hope Paul didn't think about what they were doing behind the packs back. It would be very bad, especially since Jacob technically was second in command of the pack. He was originally supposed to be the alpha, but Jacob turned it down because he felt he wasn't ready to take the position. He didn't want the responsibility and Sam to fit the build better for it.

"My instincts are rarely wrong." Paul sounded borderline cocky, though Sam couldn't deny the fact. He was usually the first to track an intruder in La Push and Sam had no idea how it was possible. "I think we might've missed something in Texas."

"So you want to go back there?" Sam groaned when Paul nodded, knowing that wouldn't be possible, especially since he'd already lied to Emily once about leaving. "Paul, you're digging me a hole with Em."

"She's not gonna find out." Paul coaxed, standing up to retrieve something to drink, chuckling. "Come on, you know as well as I do that Emily totally believes Kirstyn so she has to be left in the dark. It's for her own safety."

"I still don't understand how you can think Kirstyn is a danger to us. There's how many of us and just one of her?" Sam cracked open the soda Paul slid to him, leaning back against the chair, and started looking over the paperwork again. "Maybe we should go investigate Mikayla's father, see if we can't coax information about Kirstyn out of him."

Paul arched an eyebrow, eyes practically glowing. "NOW you're talking!" He laughed, tapping his temple with his finger. "See, I knew you'd see things my way eventually, alpha."

"Just remember, innocent until proven guilty." Sam reminded him, both of them toasting each other. "So what's this guy's name?"

"Jim Robinson." Sam read from the file. "He lives in San Diego, California."

"We're going to California then?" Paul grinned from ear to ear, loving the sound of that, especially with how warm it was. Not to mention all the half dressed women…oh yeah he could definitely handle taking a trip to California. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I can figure out a way to tell the pack and Emily." Sam replied gruffly, wondering how the hell he was going to cook up another lie to tell his fiancée. She could usually read him like a book and Sam was becoming more nervous by the second lying to her. He hated it, absolutely despised holding any secrets, but he knew Emily wouldn't understand their reasoning behind investigating Kirstyn.

"Just tell her that you found a new lead and you'll be back in a few days." Paul made it sound so easy, too easy, and that just made Sam even more apprehensive.

"I can't tell her we're going to California. She'll know something's up because we've already been to Texas." Sam had a good point and sucked down his soda, crushing the can in his hand. "I'll tell her we're going to Nevada."

"Ooo Las Vegas!" Paul crowed, laughing when Sam shot him a glare, immediately stopping. "Sorry."

"You think this is one big game that we're trying to destroy this poor girl." Sam shook his head in disgust, standing up from the table, and tossed the can away. "I swear on this tribe if that girl is innocent and you've put me and the pack through the ringer for nothing, I will beat the shit out of you."

Paul blinked, never hearing Sam cuss because the man was usually very level-headed. Though the look of deadly intentions in Sam's eyes at that moment made Paul swallow hard. What if he was wrong about Kirstyn? Paul immediately shook his head of that possibility, knowing it was ludicrous, doing what was right for the pack.

"You just worry about telling Emily the news. I'll tell Jake and the others tonight." Paul stated heatedly, shooting a glare at Sam before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Sam shook his head and hit the wall, wondering what he was thinking going along with this ridiculous assumption that Kirstyn Ames was deceiving them. The girl never once gave him an indication that she was a danger to the pack or tribe. Though, they still had to check because Sam wasn't taking any chances. Sighing, he walked out the door moments later and took off into the woods, deciding he would be the one telling the pack about him and Paul taking another trip.

Neither saw the tear stained Kirstyn crouched behind the chair on the porch, having heard every single word through the screen door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This was implausible.

Papers were strewn all over the kitchen table that were full of Mikayla's personal information, everything right down to her first and only ticket for speeding in California. Kirstyn could not believe how vindictive Sam and Paul could be, eyes narrowed to slits as the tears stung her eyes. She replayed their conversation over in her head that she overheard, having just got back from shopping with Mikayla in Forks.

No!

She wouldn't cry, not while she was in this godforsaken place. Why would they even think that Kirstyn and Mikayla were using them or whatever? What did they ever do to deserve not being trusted? According to Paul and Sam, they didn't believe a word Kirstyn said about Eric, which broke her heart because she had no reason to lie to anyone.

Of course, why would they believe her? The story was unbelievable and unfathomable that a mother could sell her own daughter for a quarter of a million dollars. Kirstyn knew they were trying to find information on her and, honestly, there wasn't anything. She tried finding it herself, to which Eric told her all of her information was destroyed to keep her with him.

Kirstyn remembered the night Eric burned everything right in front of her while she was strapped to a chair. Her birth certificate, social security number, records of shots and anything else important was nothing but ashes. He didn't want her to have a way to escape from him and figured the only way was to make it seem as though she never existed…except for his personal wants and needs.

Tears streamed down her cheeks like two raging rivers as Kirstyn scrambled to put all of the paperwork back in the file, gripping the kitchen table tightly in her hands. Now that she knew what they really thought of her, it was time to leave. She couldn't trust any of them, not even Jacob, which broke her heart into pieces, wondering if he had anything to do with this.

It didn't matter.

Kirstyn didn't believe she was safe here anymore, having a feeling if Sam and Paul didn't find what they were looking for through Mikayla's father, that they would probably go after Eric next. They would lead Eric to La Push and Kirstyn would be forced to go back to him, no matter what Jacob did or said. Sam didn't want her here, which was very obvious, and was trying to find something on her so he could more than likely blackmail her into leaving quietly.

All they had to do was ask.

Of course, Kirstyn wouldn't just disappear without at least saying goodbye to two people, Mikayla being one of them. She already knew where she was going as Kirstyn looked out the window, wiping the tears away from her cheeks, wrapping her arms around herself. The other person was Jacob because, no matter if he was involved in this or not, that didn't stop Kirstyn from loving him. He saved her life and Kirstyn owed him at least a proper goodbye, though she knew she could never reveal her true intentions.

It would be silent and hidden, something that he would put together after she was gone.

How could Kirstyn think everything was alright? That she could finally be happy with finding her long lost childhood best friend and falling in love for the first time. She'd been fooling herself into thinking that she could have a normal, secure life in La Push surrounded by people who loved and cared about her.

"I'm such an idiot." She whispered, shaking her head as she looked down at what she was wearing, swallowing hard.

Kirstyn wouldn't be taking anything with her when she left that night, right after the small get together Emily was having. If it wasn't the right time to leave, where she wouldn't be caught, then Kirstyn wouldn't. She was already prepared though, having taken what she could find around Eric's house and bought herself a bus ticket. Mikayla thought she was purchasing something for Emily, so this worked out perfectly.

As much as it pained her, Kirstyn knew she had to leave.

Her payback to Emily would be to clean the house from top to bottom, knowing the woman was out shopping for the party tonight. She had no idea what it was for, but Kirstyn would be making sure she wasn't wearing a single thing Emily bought for her from the local market. She retrieved a garbage bag from beneath the sink and shoved all the clothes in it, except the ones she came in, which she made sure Emily didn't dispose of.

After taking a very quick shower, Kirstyn dressed in the black jeans, long sleeved shirt and black hooded sweatshirt with socks and sneakers that she showed up with. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, slipping her black gloves on and secured them with the Velcro. Kirstyn then proceeded to clean the entire house, knowing she owed Emily something, and tried not to cry during the process. There was no reason to cry because Kirstyn knew she would soon be far away from here and out of Sam's suspicions for good.

Maybe then he'd leave Mikayla alone, even though she planned on leaving a letter explaining exactly what Sam and Paul did. Mikayla deserved to know that they were looking through her personal files because they thought they were trying to scam them or whatever. If Jared was involved, she didn't want Mikayla to be with someone like that and refused to keep her in the dark.

She would do it on her terms though.

Kirstyn was even nice enough to take the folder full of Mikayla's personal information. When she left the letter for Mikayla, it would be with the folder, which would explain everything in itself. Paul and Sam were not going to get away with this and Kirstyn still could not believe how deceptive they were being toward her and Mikayla.

Once the house was finished, Kirstyn stepped outside for some air, shoving her hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt. She walked away from the house through the woods toward the beach, just wanting to feel the ocean breeze one last time blow across her face. She would truly miss this place she once thought as her serenity, a place she could come when she needed to think about things or just let a few tears fall.

This was no longer a place Kirstyn could call home; that nearly destroyed her, which was surprising since she was originally born and bred Texan.

Kirstyn knew she couldn't stay for very long and walked over to the same rock she'd leaned against so many times since being here. It'd been a little over two months since Jacob saved her and Kirstyn would always be grateful to him for doing that. She had her own life to live though and couldn't stay somewhere she wasn't trusted or vice versa.

"Goodbye." She whispered to the ocean, standing up and dusting herself of the sand, knowing she had to head back to Emily's to help set up for the get together.

**~!~**

_Paul and I are leaving first thing in the morning and going to Nevada. We found another lead to the threat we feel has infiltrated the reservation._

Paul sat silent, his sleek dark silver coat shimmering in the moonlight, knowing they had to get back to Emily's shortly.

_What exactly is this threat? _Jacob wondered, knowing they could only communicate through thought, looking from the raven colored Sam to Paul. _Don't you think you should tell the rest of us what's going on? We could help…_

_No, you can't. You need to stay here and protect the reservation. We can't take any chances right now. _Paul growled, wishing Jacob would stop questioning their motives.

_Enough Paul. _Sam commanded, knowing when the alpha spoke they had to obey. _Jake, the threat is huge and involves more cold ones. We're thinking they're working for the Cullens and we don't need any more than two going to Nevada to check this out._

_But what's in Nevada? _It was Jared's turn and he wasn't backing down so easily, even though Jacob looked like he could rip Paul's throat out. _Having all of us stay here while you and Paul go searching for something isn't safe or wise, Sam. It would be better if at least half the pack went, if this threat is as big as you say it is…_

Now Jared was getting on Paul's nerves. _We don't NEED any of you to come with us._

_In case you haven't forgotten, Paul, I am supposed to be the alpha of this pack. _Jacob was tired of being pushed around, squaring his shoulders, hair standing up on edge. _Something doesn't smell right here. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know it NOW._

_Jake has a point. I mean, you two disappeared to California for a few days without even letting us know. Emily had to tell us that there was a threat you two were looking into. She was shocked you didn't bring of us with. _Embry piped up, standing besides Jacob, Jared on his other side. _If this threat is huge, it's dangerous for the two of you to go by yourselves when you know there are plenty of us here to still protect La Push._

Jacob nodded and was glad Embry made several good points, looking at Sam with hardened eyes. Something wasn't right; he could feel it right down to his bones and could feel the frustration slowly building. He didn't want to play the alpha card, but at this point he didn't have a choice, especially since Sam and Paul was hiding something from them.

_Who's the alpha here? _Sam demanded, not liking how nearly half the pack –Leah and Seth had also joined Jacob's- was standing beside Jacob. _Look, I don't know WHAT this threat is yet, which is why I'm going to scope it out with Paul._

_But why does Paul have to go with you? _Leah demanded, tilting her head somewhat to the side, knowing Sam better than he knew himself. _Why do you suddenly trust Paul over the rest of us?_

_I don't._

_That's a load of bull and you know it! _Jacob growled, ready to attack Paul if he said one more word in that puny brain of his. He would attack and rip his throat out, sick and tired of these games they were playing with them. _If we're truly protectors of La Push, then we deserve to know EVERYTHING that's going on around here, Sam, not just part of it._

_Just let us go investigate this and then when we get back, we'll let you in on everything. This could be nothing… _Sam was losing control fast and closed his eyes, knowing he had to keep what they were doing a secret and far out of the recesses of his mind. _We're leaving first thing in the morning. I don't want to talk about this anymore._

_If you were smart, you'd listen to him. _Paul stated and walked away with Sam, both of them phasing before heading to Emily's.

Jacob phased along with the others, who also stayed behind, deciding they were having their own meeting. "I'm not buying a word of that." He stated in a growl, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "If the rez was truly in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to tell us."

"He's hiding something." Jared stated without difficulty, watching the others nod.

"Yeah, I mean did you see how Paul kept trying to defend him?" Leah snorted, rolling her eyes, folding her arms in front of her chest.

They'd all changed right after phasing, knowing they couldn't have this conversation in case Sam and Paul tried listening in. They would sense their presence, but everyone also knew Emily was expecting Sam back. It was still strange how the setup was around La Push, though they were slowly getting used to it.

"Why did they go to California again?" Jared asked, leaning back against a tree, suddenly thinking about Mikayla for some reason.

"All Sam said was it was something about this 'threat'." Jacob did the quotation marks with his fingers, not believing a word Sam said lately. "I think it's time we did our own investigation about it and find out if they're lying to us."

"You honestly think Sam would lie to us?" Seth was hesitant, having chosen the pack over the Cullens, as hard as it was. "Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions…"

"As usual." Leah sighed, wanting to slap her brother upside the head. "Open your damn eyes, Seth! They are definitely hiding something from us! Did you notice how hesitant Sam was while talking to us? He didn't even believe what he was spewing."

"She's gotta point, Seth." Jacob ran a hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder in the woods, eyebrows drawing together. "I know they're lying to us."

"Well what are we going to do then?" Jared was tired of the games as well, just wanting this to be put behind them, looking to Jacob for the answer. "If they are lying to us that would be grounds for a new alpha."

"I would take over." Jacob said it with indifference, knowing he wouldn't have a choice, and turned fully around as he leaned his arm against the nearest tree. Why were Sam and Paul lying to them? What were they really going to Nevada for, if that was even where they were going? Something told Jacob that was a lie too, eyes narrowing to slits. "Jared, I think we need to follow them tomorrow morning to wherever they're going."

"You don't think they're going to Nevada either do you?" It wasn't a question because Jared had been thinking the exact same thing.

"What if they are telling the truth?" Embry asked suddenly, becoming nervous, not wanting the pack to be deceiving each other. They would be no better than bloodsuckers if that were the case. "I mean shouldn't we trust Sam until he gives us a reason not to?"

"Embry, if you don't want to be involved in this, then leave. They are lying to us or have you not noticed how skittish Sam has acted lately?" Jacob growled, turning his head to face one of his best friends, arching an eyebrow. "You know as well as I do they're not going to Nevada or Sam wouldn't take this big of a chance by just taking hotheaded Paul with him."

Embry sighed, nodding, knowing Jacob made several good points. "Who do you want to go?" He asked quietly, looking at Quil apprehensively, wondering if they were doing the right thing.

Jacob thought about it for a few minutes, staying silent, finally deciding on who it would be. "Jared and I will go. Embry and Quil, I need you two to search through Emily's house. She'll be gone tomorrow for a few hours helping Sue with something in Forks. Do not ransack it, but see if you can find anything that might get us closer to the truth."

"What about us?" Leah demanded, stepping forward, eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't you even THINK about leaving us out of this, Jacob Black! We're a part of this pack as much as you are!"

"Leah, chill out." Jared grunted, not having a problem following Paul and Sam to wherever they were going. "We'll need someone here to watch the reservation."

"So you want us to be watchdogs?" Leah was getting pissed fast, already feeling her tendons lighting on fire, but Jacob immediately extinguished it.

Jacob took three long strides toward her, bending down to be eye level with Leah, not touching her because of how angry he already was. "Listen to me and listen good, Leah, we still have a job to do here and that's protect the reservation. So you either get your head together or just get out."

Leah blinked, never seeing Jacob in this state of mind, and mutely nodded before her and Seth took off toward Emily's for the get together.

"Now then, does anyone else have any objections or issues?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the last possible second, before anyone came to Emily's, Kirstyn changed into a long sleeved amber colored top with blue jeans, leaving her black gloves on. She knew if anyone caught her wearing her 'rags', as Emily once called them, that they would instantly raise suspicion. She had to pretend absolutely nothing was wrong if this was going to work out, if she was going to leave without a trace.

After all, she technically didn't exist.

Kirstyn took a deep breath, hearing Emily walk through the door, and looked in the mirror one last time. "Do not blow this." She whispered, plastering a smile on her face, having put on thin blue eyeliner with shimmery eye shadow that matched her shirt and clear gloss.

Mikayla would be proud, which made a sad smile cross her lips, but immediately changed it. She had to be strong and get through this, knowing if Sam and Paul found out she knew anything, they would more than likely dispose of her. Swallowing hard and taking one last breath, Kirstyn walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Emily, who was busy getting everything together.

"Oh hey Kirstyn!" She greeted excitedly, already dressed in blue jeans with an off the shoulder orange top that accented her russet toned skin nicely. "Will you help me with a few things honey?"

"Sure." Kirstyn nodded, walking over, and nodded when Emily asked if she cleaned the house.

"Why would you do that?"

Kirstyn shrugged nonchalantly, keeping that soft smile on her face. "No reason, I was bored and decided I wanted to do something nice for you."

Emily grinned and hugged Kirstyn by the shoulders, sighing gently. "You are truly a blessing in this house. Thank you Kirstyn." She said before beginning to bring the dishes out.

"No problem."

Kirstyn felt a twinge of pain in her heart, knowing she was really going to miss Emily almost as much as Mikayla. She was the only person Kirstyn truly trusted, besides Jacob, who accepted her and believed what happened with Eric. Somehow, Kirstyn knew Emily had no idea about Sam's deception, deciding she would let Sam be the one to reveal the truth.

After they got the guacamole ready, which was homemade, Kirstyn took it outside and lit the tiki torches, even though it was a chilly night. They hardly had to worry about bugs due to the constant cold weather, which Kirstyn would surprisingly miss as well. Then again, that's all she'd ever known for the past four years of her life. Looking up when she heard footsteps, Kirstyn immediately tensed at the sight of Sam and Paul, trying hard not to glare at them.

"Hey Kirstyn." Sam greeted friendly, already heading up the stairs, Paul not saying a word to her as usual.

The audacity of this prick to pretend like he wasn't two faced!

Kirstyn had to fight to keep from letting her mouth write a check she knew her ass couldn't cash, simply nodding at him. Kirstyn hardly spoke a word to Sam so that was the normal, which was a good thing because the only words Kirstyn wanted to use involved every cuss word in the English language. This was going to be harder than Kirstyn thought, but she had to get through this, finishing setting up for Emily.

"What're you doing?" Mikayla asked, walking up and startling Kirstyn out of her thoughts, frowning at how jumpy her best friend was. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you just scared me is all." Kirstyn smiled back at Mikayla, nodding at Jared, who walked over to give her a hug. Mikayla still hadn't told Jared how she truly felt about him, but had a feeling it was coming sooner rather than later. "Kayla, would you mind grabbing the other end of this tablecloth?"

"Sure…" Mikayla shrugged off the sinking feeling, deciding she was just being paranoid, and helped Kirstyn set the last table. "So what's this party about anyway?"

"Something about a ritual. I don't really know. I guess they have it whenever there's a full moon." Kirstyn shrugged, looking up at Jared, who walked inside the house.

"Hmmm sounds intriguing." Mikayla walked over and grinned at Kirstyn, seeing she wore something other than black. "You look fantastic tonight, girl! Jacob won't know what to do when he sees you!"

Kirstyn shrugged, already knowing she would have to play dumb around Jacob, trying to mentally and emotionally prepare for it. "Yeah, I figured I'd try to look presentable." She rolled her eyes when Mikayla laughed, who looked like a glamour goddess as always.

Mikayla wore a beautiful blood red satiny top that had a banded hem and gathered her sides in a secure fit. It was a drape neck fashion with a sexy, skin revealing lace back that had a keyhole detail. She wore form fitting dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket with two inch black stylish boots. Her hair was down and curled at the ends, pink gloss and black eyeliner outlining her violet orbs. She looked stunning as always and, as usual, Kirstyn felt very self conscious.

"Chin up." Mikayla ordered, wrapping a secure arm around Kirstyn's shoulders, trying to shake away the uneasy feeling she currently had. "Does Em need help with anything else?"

"I don't know, let's go check." They started up the stairs when rumbling came from behind, both girls turning around.

Kirstyn couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Jacob, who wore a form fitting black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots, having rolled in on his motorcycle. He looked absolutely amazing straddling the black motorcycle, the jeans fitting him like a second skin and it looked as though his arms were going to bust out of the shirt at any given moment. She had to learn how to breathe again and slowly walked toward him, Mikayla giving her a small nudge, eyes locked on the man who would always have her heart.

Jacob was thinking the exact same thing as he watched Kirstyn walking toward him, not believing how spectacular she looked. The shirt she wore clung to every curve of her body, which had improved since he brought here to La Push. She no longer looked like a stick figure, which he loved, a smile crossing his full red lips. She looked alive, though something was hidden in those cobalt blue orbs the closer she came. He couldn't help it and reached out, pulling her against him and lowered his lips, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that burned her right down to the core.

When Jacob broke the kiss, Kirstyn was absolutely breathless and stumbled back as he dismounted the bike, his arm still securely around her waist. She felt dizzy and gasped when his lips descended on hers again, this time both of his huge arms engulfing her, pulling her even tighter against him. Kirstyn could only grip his arms to keep from falling over, even though she knew Jacob wouldn't let that happen.

"Come with me." He breathed when that heated kiss broke, this time it being Kirstyn because she needed air, already pulling her back toward the bike.

"W-What about the party?" Kirstyn couldn't even think straight, the heat from Jacob's body causing her senses to reel and moaned when he kissed her for a third time.

"Screw it, they won't miss us." Jacob growled, just wanting to be alone with Kirstyn, not believing the intense effect this chestnut haired angel had on him. "Come with me, Kirs."

How the hell was she supposed to deny him that request, especially with the pleading look in those beautiful dark eyes of his? Kirstyn knew they were her ultimate weakness, looking behind her shoulder at Emily's house, chewing her bottom lip. This would be the time to say goodbye to Jacob and Kirstyn wasn't going to pass it up as she looked back at Jacob with a soft smile, nodding.

"That's my angel." He murmured in a low voice, lifting her up with ease by her waist, planting her to straddle his lap as he started the bike up.

He felt her wrap her arms tightly around his waist, face burying in his neck, and groaned from low in his throat. She was going to be the death of him. Jacob looked up just as Emily, Sam, Paul, Mikayla and Jared walked out, Leah and Seth coming out of the woods moments later, smirking at all of them before whipping the bike toward the exit, dust flying. He waved with one hand, his back to them, and took off into the night with Kirstyn clinging to him for dear life.

Emily was not happy as she folded her arms in front of her chest, eyes narrowed. "He just kidnapped her!" She barked, sounding indignant, and elbowed Sam when he started laughing. "That is NOT funny!"

Mikayla and Jared were leaning against each other rolling with laughter, Jared whistling in a crude way, shaking his head. "That's the Jake we know!" He crowed, holding Mikayla tightly against him, who could not stop laughing for the life of her.

Leah and Seth didn't even want to know what happened, going to help out Emily with anything else she needed for the usual ritual get together.

"Do I dare ask?" Embry asked, walking up moments later with Quil. "Because we just saw Jacob racing down the road with Kirstyn, which tells us they won't be attending tonight."

"You're correct." Jared was trying so hard not to start laughing again, thoroughly amused with Jacob stunt, but Mikayla did first and that set him off. "Jake kidnapped her!" Embry and Quil started laughing, hearing Emily's growl from inside, and that just sent them into bigger fits of hilarity.

**~!~**

Jacob arrived at the destination a few minutes later, both of them on the other side of La Push, wanting to be completely alone with Kirstyn. He cut the ignition of the bike, feeling her instantly relax against him, and held her tightly. He didn't know why, but Jacob felt like they had to do this before it was too late.

For what he wasn't sure and kissed her temple softly.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, Jacob dismounted the bike with ease, helping Kirstyn off and kept an arm around her waist. She probably never rode a motorcycle before and he could feel her trembling against him, knowing her thighs felt as though they'd give out on her. He helped her walk it off, knowing carrying her would just make it worse, and guided her toward the beautiful waterfall he found where they would be comfortable. He spotted this place a few days ago while patrolling and knew she'd love it.

"Are you okay?" He asked in her ear, causing Kirstyn to nod, her mind somewhat cleared from Jacob's earlier kisses.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him, immediately swallowing hard as that same hunger and fire in his dark eyes flared. "Jake…"

She couldn't even get out what she wanted to say before his lips were on hers again, kissing her with a fiery passion she didn't know existed. His body was on fire and currently lighting hers ablaze, pressing her compactly against his muscular chest, the heat overwhelming her. Kirstyn couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, running her hand up his chest to his shoulder and in his hair, gripping it, standing on her tiptoes to reach him.

Jacob growled, feeling her fingers grip his wet hair, the kiss intensifying. His tongue instantly delved in her warm mouth, searching and reaching every crevice he could reach. He loved hearing her soft sighs and moans, the feeling of her body melting against his almost too much for Jacob to take. He slowly lowered to the soft grass below, pulling her with him, never once breaking the kiss, knowing his body was all she would need to stay completely warm.

"Kirs…" He rumbled in her ear, running his hand across her stomach, the shirt having ridden up and groaned at her soft skin against his touch. He couldn't help it and kissed her again, knowing she was like a fine wine and he was a raging alcoholic craving more.

Kirstyn was in complete heaven, feeling Jacob hovering over her, just wanting to freeze this moment and have it never end. Her fingers became lost in his shaggy black hair as his lips sealed to her neck, not able to control the deep moans that escaped her. Her body arched against him, feeling his hand slowly trail up from her stomach to her material covered breasts, beginning to massage one of them.

"How far do you wanna go?" Jacob's breath was hot against her neck and earlobe, flicking it with his tongue, trying to control his own raging body. It was very hard to do so, especially when she was so responsive to his administrations. "Kirstyn, tell me to stop…"

"No." Kirstyn wanted this, knowing this would be the bittersweet goodbye she was aiming for, eyes drifting shut as the warmth rushed over her. She wanted to give herself completely to Jacob for just this one night, refusing to hold anything back, knowing this was her only chance.

If she passed it up, she'd never gain another shot.

Jacob pulled back to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head, his beautiful muscular body glowing in the moonlight that barely shone through the trees. He was so perfect and sculpted like a masterpiece, rock hard and yet gentle all at the same time. The sound of the waterfall beside them made the moment that much more perfect as Kirstyn sat up as well, removing her shirt, showing him she wasn't afraid, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Jacob felt his chest constrict at the look in her eyes, which were clouded over with pure desire and love for him, almost black.

His were the same way.

"I love you." Jacob stated powerfully, wanting her to know that this went deeper than just the sexual nature. "I'm in love with you, Kirstyn. That's why I brought you here tonight. I wanted to bring you somewhere and do this privately, just the two of us." He was breathing heavily, gauging her reaction, wondering if it was too soon since they never even made it to the movies.

Kirstyn felt tears sting her eyes, not believing he just said that, her own heart aching painfully. Leaving was going to be even harder to do, but Kirstyn knew she had to do it. There was no turning back, but Kirstyn didn't want to think about that as she scooted closer to Jacob, cupping his face with her soft hand.

"I'm in love with you too, Jacob." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, and sighed when he leaned forward to brush it away with those soft lips.

Moving her head to capture his lips, Kirstyn felt her back connect with the grass, wrapping her arms around his neck, completely losing herself in him. Kirstyn knew Jacob would be hurt again, but at the same time, this was for the best, especially since Paul and Sam wouldn't stop until they uncovered something about her. She had nothing to hide, but she no longer felt safe here, even though Jacob had nothing to do with the deception…as far as she knew. If he did, it didn't matter because she honestly didn't blame him, knowing the story was surreal and most wouldn't believe it.

Clothes flew every which way, both of them giving themselves to each other.

It was truly a night and experience Kirstyn would keep with her until the day she passed on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**~Kayla,**

**By the time you read this, I won't be in La Push or anywhere near here. I'm leaving and there's a good reason for it. In the manila envelope I left you are all of your personal records and information that Sam and Paul somehow managed to acquire. **

**They've been investigating and trying to find dirt on us for awhile and I found out about it. I know you'll probably hate me for doing this, but I don't feel safe in La Push anymore. I don't even feel safe with Jacob anymore because I know he looks up to Sam and would believe him over me. **

**Why wouldn't he? I'm just a girl he found in Canada with a story that is unbelievable, but true all the same. I have no reason to lie to anyone about what happened to me, but obviously Paul and Sam seem to think we're conspiring against them with the Cullens. **

**I think that's the family Bella married into, right? I'm not leaving this note to try to hurt you, but you had the right to know that they were violating your privacy and trying to violate mine. They won't find anything and there's a reason for that. Eric burned everything that made me exist in front of me in a fire while I was strapped to a chair. He said without anyone knowing I exist, I can only be there for his needs and wants.**

**My birth certificate, social security number, records, everything was destroyed, which is why Sam and Paul left this morning to go back to California. They're going to talk to your dad about me and try to find some kind of information that they can use against me to make me leave La Push. They don't want me here and, for the life of me, I don't know why they're going to all this trouble when all they had to do was ask me to leave and I would've done it in a heartbeat.**

**I really hope you don't hate me for this letter, Kayla, but I had to leave. How could I stay in a place I'm clearly not wanted? I have a feeling that if they can't find what they're looking for through Jim, they'll track Eric down and he would eventually find me in La Push. So I'm leaving for my benefit as well as the others on the reservation because Eric will stop at NOTHING to capture me again. The man is capable of murder and Sandra is the prime example of that.**

**I don't know if Jared and Jacob are involved in this, so please don't leave Jared until you find out for sure. Talk to him first, don't blow up and accuse him of something he may or may not be involved with. Believe me, I know he loves and you love him so don't screw up your happiness because I left. **

**There's one more thing I need to ask of you before I end this letter. I know I have no right to ask anything from you, especially since I left without even saying so much as a goodbye, but I didn't expect Jacob to whisk me away last night either. Please, if he has nothing to do with this deception, watch over him for me and make sure he doesn't do something crazy. **

**I know Bella really hurt him and I'm doing the same thing, but I will always love him no matter what. I never meant to hurt him like this. I love him with everything inside of me and it kills me to leave him like this, but he can thank Sam and Paul for that. They're the ones who proved to me I couldn't feel safe here anymore and drove me out of La Push and away from him.**

**I think that's everything. Oh, will you tell Emily that I left everything in the closet that she bought for me when I first arrived in La Push? I'd really appreciate if you could to that too, if she hasn't already found out I'm gone. Also, please tell her that I appreciate everything she's done for me and I don't think anything bad about her because I know she had nothing to do with this. She was like a mother to me, a real mother, and I will always love her for it.**

**Kayla, you are and will always be my sister. I never forgot about you and always wondered how you turned out, if you were happy and safe. I'm blessed to see the person you've become and I know your father is very proud too. I love you Mikayla and I know you'll forgive me for this someday. Who knows? Maybe we'll find our way to each other again in the future, which I'm looking very forward to it.**

**Your Sister Forever,**

**Kirstyn (Kir)**

Mikayla could not believe the words she was reading, tears streaming down her face, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. She must've reread the letter at least five times, wondering if she was having a nightmare, hoping she woke up and everything was fine. She finally felt the paper slip from her hand, wrapping her arms around herself, and proceeded to sob her heart out.

How could Sam and Paul do this to them?

They never did anything or gave the slightest notion they were trying to hurt them! Mikayla felt sick to her stomach and rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach, wondering where Jared was. She remembered he said something about leaving for a few days the previous night, not thinking anything of it, and suddenly felt her eyes narrow.

If Jared was involved in this deception, she would never speak to him again and be on the first flight back to Los Angeles. He was the only reason she came back because she felt she couldn't live without him. Mikayla would first kick his teeth down his throat and then leave, refusing to go quietly because she would just end up letting the anger eat away at her until she exploded on the wrong person one day.

Her ringing cell phone brought Mikayla out of her thoughts as she walked out of the bathroom, washing her mouth out, and flipped it open. "Hello?" She croaked, trying to stop crying.

"Mikayla, where are you?!" Jared's voice sounded absolutely frantic, pacing like a caged animal back and forth.

"I'm at home." Mikayla sniffled, blowing her nose, refusing to hide how much pain she was in. "What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be leaving today."

"Change of plans." Jared let out the biggest sigh of relief, glad to know Mikayla was safe and sound. "Look, you need to get down here immediately. I can't tell you what's going on over the phone because I don't want you getting into a car accident on the way here."

Mikayla sighed heavily, nodding, already knowing why Jared wanted her to come to La Push. "Where?" She asked, looking out the window, wondering and hoping Kirstyn was alright.

"Emily's. Please get here soon sweetheart. I love you." Jared hung up the phone, causing Mikayla to lower her own, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

The previous night, after everyone else left the ritual bonfire, Jared finally told Mikayla everything he wanted, including being a shape shifter. Mikayla at first laughed at him, thinking he was messing with her, but when Jared phased in front of her into a beautiful brown wolf, she couldn't help believing him. At first she wanted to run and scream, but somehow Jared managed to keep her grounded. When he phased back into human form, Jared explained to her about the tribe's legend and whatnot, finally getting to the subject of imprinting.

Mikayla will still having a hard time believing all of this, but how could she not when the truth was literally right in front of her? Basically, they were meant to be together, that he would never love anyone as much as her and it was ultimately her decision if she wanted to be with him forever or not. Mikayla told him that she'd been in love with him since high school, voicing her fears that she had to Kirstyn about being rejected.

"I could never, ever reject you, Mika."

Sighing, Mikayla refused to shower as she pulled on a pair of black jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt, wearing a red tank top underneath. She was pissed and pulled her hair up in a messy bun, refusing to even do her makeup. Grabbing the letter, manila envelope, her keys, cell phone and purse, Mikayla stalked out of her apartment, slid in the car and fired it up as she peeled off toward La Push. If Sam and Paul were there, she was going to kick the living hell out of them.

Jared was waiting for her when she pulled up ten minutes later, the squealing tires giving him the indication she was not happy. He blinked when she stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut with authority, swallowing hard. Something happened and Jared actually backed up when she stalked toward him, clutching something in her hand.

"Mika, what the-" He grunted when she smacked the manila envelope, blinking since it actually stung, and watched her walk inside Emily's.

"Where the fuck is your no good, lying sack of horseshit, two faced bitch of a man Emily?" Mikayla demanded, violet eyes lit on fire, seeing the shock filter Emily's already tear streaked face. "Don't pretend like you don't fucking know what that piece of shit did to my best friend!!"

Emily blinked several times, not having a clue what Mikayla was talking about, eyes widened. "Mikayla, I don't know what you're talking about. How did you know-" She cringed when Mikayla took the manila envelope away from Jared, who silently stood behind her, Jacob standing there looking like he was about to rip someone's head off.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob growled, narrowing his eyes at Mikayla, watching as she pulled out a white piece of paper and slammed it in front of Emily.

"Read it NOW!" Mikayla shouted, literally trembling from head to toe, and shoved Jared away when he tried touching her. "Don't even THINK about it Jared! I don't want to be comforted or touched right now!"

Tears slid down Mikayla's cheeks as she folded her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as Emily's eyes grew wider and wider, fresh tears erupting the further she read. She had the exact same expression and reaction that Mikayla had when she first read the words, a look of sheer disbelief crossing her features. Mikayla pursed her lips tightly together, refusing to take her eyes from Emily, and watched as the paper floated to the floor below.

"How could he do this?" Emily whispered in sheer incredulity, shaking her head as Jacob snatched the paper up and began reading it.

Jared gauged the look on Jacob's face and speared Mikayla to the floor when a lamp came hurling through the air, whizzing above their bodies and crashing against the wall. He cringed when a roar followed, knowing whatever that letter said wasn't good, wondering what the hell Paul and Sam did. He felt Mikayla shove him away and sighed, both of them standing up, Jared waiting for the phase to happen.

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING?! I'LL RIP HIM APART EMILY, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE A FUCKING FIANCE BECAUSE, I SWEAR ON THIS TRIBE, I WILL KILL HIM FOR FORCING HER AWAY!! SHE'S IN EVEN MORE DANGER NOW BECAUSE OF HIS STUPIDITY!"

Mikayla watched as Jacob took off out of the door, trembling from the outburst because she could literally FEEL how angry Jacob was. Jared groaned, slapping his face and walked over, picking up the piece of paper and began to read it. In no time flat, Jared followed Jacob and phased as soon as he was outside, pissed beyond belief.

"I swear to you on this tribe I had NO idea what they were planning, Mikayla. I swear!" Emily cried, burying her face in her hands, not believing how deceptive Sam could be. There was no excuse for this and she suddenly felt like her entire world was turned upside down.

Mikayla did not move to comfort the woman, though she did believe what Emily said. The woman looked way too distraught and heartbroken for it not to be true. She walked over and picked up the manila envelope, along with the letter, sliding it inside with a snort.

"I really hope Jake does rip Sam to shreds. He doesn't deserve to be the leader of this group. Sam is nothing but a piece of shit, Emily. He's lower than a piece of shit, he's lower than fungus! He's lower than a rotten banana peel or egg for that matter and smells of it too! So is Paul! Both of them better hope and pray to whatever gods they believe in that I don't get my hands on them because, I swear if I do, I don't care if they shift into fucking Godzilla, I WILL end them! I just lost my best friend from my childhood because of their stupid, ridiculous assumptions about us betraying everyone! We have no reason to do that, never once did I give any indication that I wanted any harm to come to any of you! I love Jared and I know he and Jacob were not involved in this. I swear though, if I find out you were a part of this down the road, I will kill you, bury you six feet under and piss on your damn ashes alongside Sam's!"

Mikayla stormed out of the house, leaving Emily with those thoughts, and got in her car as she peeled out of there. The squealing of tires could be heard for miles on end, dirt and gravel spraying against the house, but Mikayla didn't care. She was worried sick about Kirstyn, wondering where she could've gone, once again feeling huge tears slide down her cheeks.

At the very least Jared was not involved in this deception and neither was Jacob, but Mikayla didn't know about the others. She knew Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah probably still had no idea that Kirstyn was gone if they weren't involved. The more Mikayla thought about Sam and Paul, the harder she punched on the gas, flying down the road at top speed.

She didn't care about anything at this point and skidded to a halt on the beach, leaving the ignition running. Pulling her sweatshirt off and tossing it behind her, Mikayla began running as fast as her legs could carry her, the anger completely overwhelming every sense. Leaping into the air as high as she could go, Mikayla closed her eyes as every nerve ending seemed to split in her body and landed back on the sand as a beautiful, dark blood red wolf with glowing violet eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Jake! Jake, wait a minute man! Stop!_

_WHAT? _Jacob practically roared in Jared's head, the anger consuming every single part of his big body.

In all the time Jared had known Jacob, he'd never seen the man this angry and took a few steps back. _Jake, you have to calm down…_

_NO I DON'T! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY STAY CALM KNOWING KIRSTYN IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE ALONE AND IN DANGER? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN KNOWING SAM AND PAUL LIED TO US REPEATEDLY?_

Jared groaned, wondering if turning back to human form would be better, because it felt like his head was going to explode from Jacob's bellowing. He already knew he'd have a headache from it later and took a deep breath, knowing Jacob wanted to rip Sam and Paul apart. Hell, he did too, but the first priority was finding out who else could be involved.

_What do you mean someone ELSE could be involved? _Jacob hissed, eyes narrowed to slits, for once grateful that he could hear Jared's thoughts. _Do you know something Jared? Because I swear on this tribe, if you do, I will rip YOU to shreds!_

_Knock it off! _Jared was tired of the bullying, having a feeling he knew what he'd have to do, and closed his eyes. _Jake, you have to calm down if we're going to talk about this. _

_STOP SAYING THAT! I CAN'T CALM DOWN BECAUSE I'M SO PISSED OFF I'M PROBABLY TWO HUNDRED DEGREES RIGHT NOW!_

_This is why you need to CALM DOWN! _Jared shouted and lunged, catching Jacob off guard as they both went toppling through the woods, trees knocking down like they were dominoes.

Jacob snarled and snapped his teeth, biting Jared's neck while Jared went for his ear, both of them shrieking out in pain. They let each other go and stood up on their back legs, beginning to scrap with razor sharp claws, growling viciously. Jared knew this was the only way to calm Jacob down, that he could think of, and went with it as they continued fighting.

_You're acting like a jackass right now!_

_Same goes for you pup! _Jacob sneered as they shoved off of each other, turning in a slow circle.

When Jacob went in to pin Jared, the brown wolf moved just in the nick of time as Jacob smacked into a very old oak tree that immediately cracked and fell, hitting the earth below with a sickening, very loud rumble. Jared knew that one hurt Jacob and slowly moved toward him, coughing out a sigh as the russet colored wolf slowly got to his feet, after healing from broken ribs and anything else. That was a hard hit because Jacob was the second to the biggest in the pack with the longest hair, not to mention the most gifted.

_Sorry I did that, but I had to find a way to calm you down, Jake. _Jared sighed, waiting for Jacob to stand again, knowing the man had to be broken up about Kirstyn leaving.

Hell, Jared didn't know what he would do if Mikayla ever did something like that.

_You'd probably go after her. _Jacob's deep voice resonated through Jared's head, a deeper sigh escaping him, eyes narrowing. _Like I will be doing._

_Jake, you can't just go after her right away._

_Why the hell not? _Jacob demanded, fur standing on edge, though he really didn't feel up to colliding with another tree that damned near crushed his ribcage. He was thankful for the unbelievably fast healing powers that came with being a protector.

_Look we WILL go after Kirstyn, but right now we have to deal with what's happening to our pack. Mika said something about Sam and Paul going to talk to her dad in California. We should go there first, kick Sam and Paul's heads off, and then go after Kirstyn. Her dad might know something we don't about her whereabouts. _

As much as Jacob hated to admit this, he knew Jared was right and hated his friend for it. He just wanted Kirstyn back in his arms, the pain clear as day in his dark eyes. Remembering when he woke up by the spring where he took her the previous night, only to find an empty spot.

She'd left him after their love making, which lasted several hours. Jacob was wondering how Kirstyn was able to stand, let alone run away from him, because he was still feeling the after effects from it. Now he had to deal with a broken heart because another girl decided to leave him.

_Maybe I shouldn't go after her. _Jacob thought about Bella then, something he hadn't done in the past few months that Kirstyn was in his life, shaking his head.

_What do you mean? _Jared was confused, walking over as they both sat down on the ground, staring straight ahead into the woods they knew well and patrolled night and day.

_She obviously doesn't want to be with me or trust me to protect her. Why should I waste my energy on another Bella, Jared? _Jacob growled, standing up, knowing he had bigger fish to fry with Sam and Paul. He wouldn't go after them in California, they would come back to La Push and get the welcome home beating of a lifetime.

Jared physically cringed when Jacob called Kirstyn that, though it did made sense somewhat. Bella left Jacob to be with a bloodsucker, which she was now one too, and Kirstyn left him just the same. Jared wondered though if Kirstyn thought Jacob was in on the whole deception from Sam and Paul, a growl simultaneously coming from each wolf.

_Jake, you have to go after her. You love her and you've imprinted. No matter what you say or do, you will NEVER get her out of your head. Bella wasn't the one for you, but Kirstyn is. _Jared knew he was probably hurting Jacob with these words, but they had to be said because he remembered how much pain his friend went through when Bella came to La Push and told him that she chose Edward over him.

_HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???_

_Mika? _Jared blinked as he stared at Jacob, wondering if he was hearing the same thing. _Do you hear that?_

Jacob nodded, looking more confused than ever, wondering why the hell he was hearing Mikayla's voice running through his head. _Okay that's really strange…_

_OH MY GOD, I'M THIS HIDEOUS BEAST!! I'M NOT HUMAN!! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!! _

Mikayla was a WOLF? Jared knew he was face palming at that moment along with Jacob, both of them in utter shock just as a beautiful, blood red colored wolf came zipping through the woods past them. She landed on all fours with grace, turning around in circles, snapping her teeth and Jared knew she was freaking out.

_Mika? Mika can you hear me?_

The blood red wolf stopped at once, back facing them, trembling from the top of her head to the tips of her paws. _Jared? _The wolf slowly turned to face them and Jared gasped as those violet eyes shimmered with tears. He immediately raced over to her, his slick brown fur glistening from the workout Jacob put him through.

_Mika? Is that you? Nod your head once if it is sweetheart._

The wolf did and Jared instantly nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent that was only her, not believing this was happening. Mikayla was a wolf, how the hell was that possible? Could things possibly get any more bizarre because Jared wasn't sure how much more he could take?

_Jared, what's happening to me? _Mikayla let out a screeching howl that echoed through the trees, feeling as though her heart would fly out of her chest, the heat radiating throughout her body. _Jared, please help me!! I don't want to be a wolf!!_

Jared's heart broke for her, wishing there was something he could do, though he honestly couldn't stop thinking how stunning she was. _Jared, now is not the time. We have to make her phase and get her to Billy's. Somewhere along the way, she obviously gained the gene. We'll look into her family background, see if Billy knows anything. _Jacob was already heading behind a tree, knowing Jared would have to be the one to calm Mikayla down enough to make her phase back into a human.

_Mika, listen to me. I need you to calm down…_

_CALM DOWN?! What do you mean calm down?! I'm a hideous wolf, Jared and you want me to CALM DOWN?!_

_Yes otherwise you won't be able to phase back into a human._

Another screeching howl full of pain echoed through the woods as Mikayla started crying, shaking her head back and forth, absolutely despising this change. _Oh god please, please I don't want this. Why the hell am I a wolf? _Violet eyes suddenly turned dark as she turned on Jared, shoving him away, wanting to rip his head off. _YOU did this to me!! We had sex and you made me into a wolf!! _

That night at Emily's gathering, confession wasn't the only thing that happened between the two.

Jared blinked, wondering if Mikayla had completely lost her mind. _No I didn't!! You can't just pass the gene along after a romp in the hay!! You obviously have the gene that was passed down in your family history!!_

_A romp in the hay? _Jacob hadn't phased yet and coughed several times, their way of laughing in wolf form. _Wow Jared, that's original._

_Can it Black. _Jared growled, feeling very frustrated by all of this, knowing he had to get Mikayla to phase before taking her to Billy's. _Mikayla, I didn't do this to you. Now you can either stand there and throw accusations at everyone, or be an ADULT, phase back into human form, and come with us to Jake's place to figure this out._

_Yeah uh huh, I know you did this because you even told me that while being a wolf, you don't age. So you wanted me to stay with you forever as a hideous monster!! _Mikayla couldn't stop another howl, looking back and forth, before her eyes darted downward to her paws. _This is AWFUL!!_

_She's lost her mind Jake. She can't phase back like this… _Jared groaned, remembering how difficult it was for him to adjust to this change, and how much time it took to phase back into a human. He was a wolf for three solid days, but Sam was there to help him through it, supporting him.

Jacob sighed and stepped up to the plate, knowing he would have to calm Mikayla down. _STOP! _He roared in her head, causing Mikayla to instantly stop, standing frozen like a statue with deep violet eyes. Jared was the exact same way and Jacob knew right then and there he was the new alpha of his own pack, that he'd left Sam's.

Mikayla whimpered, lowering her head, the anger slowly draining from her body because exhaustion hit right afterward. _Jared…_

_Mikayla, if you want answers, you have to phase back. The way to do that is completely relax your body and think of yourself as a human. Your human self and then leap into the air. It'll take several tries, but you should get it. _Jacob explained, stepping back along with Jared, who was no longer frozen. _You have to be completely relaxed, Mikayla. No anger._

_Okay no anger… _Mikayla wondered if she could do this after everything that'd transpired already that day. Did Kirstyn really leave the exact same day she phased into this hideous beast?

_No negative thoughts either. _Jacob growled, the mention of Kirstyn's name sending a twinge of pain to shoot through his furry body. _Now focus!_

Mikayla nodded and closed her eyes, lowering her head as she tried thinking of something positive. No matter how hard she tried though, the only thing she could really think of was Kirstyn and how much she missed her. Jared was in there too, all of them happy and peaceful. Within seconds, the blood red wolf leapt into the air, doing a back flip, and Mikayla could feel skin take over fur before landing on her feet. Jared and Jacob had phased the same she did, shoving their shorts on that were behind the tree. Jared covered Jacob's eyes because Mikayla was completely stark naked, violet eyes bulging out to the size of potatoes.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Mikayla shouted, covering herself the best she could, though it was impossible. She was shocked she wasn't cold though, especially when it was only thirty degrees outside currently. "JARED!"

"I-I-Uh…I'll b-be right back!" Jacob took off running and howled with laughter when he knew he was a far enough distance away, going to Emily's. He didn't explain, just walked in, seeing Emily was gone. "Probably down at Sue's." He muttered, going to the bag of clothes he knew Kirstyn left behind. In no time flat, Jacob was back in the woods with panties, shirt and jeans. "I didn't know what size you were up top…"

"Oh thank you very much and you never will either!" Mikayla spat angrily, already feeling her tendons lighting on fire, but took deep breaths like Jared instructed her to remain calm.

"Just letting you know, if you phase while having clothes on, they turn into little bits of material." Jacob snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest, leaning against a nearby tree with is back facing them.

Mikayla hastily got dressed, the jeans a perfect fit, though the shirt showed off her bare midriff. "I'm going home to get some DECENT clothes before we go to Billy's. I refuse to be uncomfortable on top of everything else!"

Jared sighed, walking toward Mikayla slowly, their eyes locking. "Mika, we will figure this out. I didn't do this, you believe me right?" He had to make her see that it was physically impossible to pass the gene on just by having sex. "Please believe me."

"I do…" Mikayla muttered, clearly not happy with this new turn of events, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I was freaking out and still am, Jared. How the hell did this happen? I never had anyone in my family that knew about this place."

"Or maybe you did and your father just didn't tell you." Jacob replied, turning around because he could sense she was done, eyes cold and dark. "We're going to Billy's FIRST and then your place. Then, we're going to California to have a little chit-chat with Jimmy."

"His name is JIM." Mikayla growled, walking alongside Jared as they both followed Jacob.

"His name could be Old King Cole for all I care. The fact is he could have information about Kirstyn and I wanna know what it is. Not to mention you can reveal your lovely secret about being one of us." Jacob stated in a tone that was callous, his heart hardened at the moment.

"Don't mind him; he's still bitter toward Kirstyn leaving." Jared murmured in Mikayla's ear, glaring at Jacob's back.

"If he doesn't watch it, I'll rip his throat out in his sleep."

"You can try, Mika, but you'll fail miserably."

Mikayla scowled, wondering how she didn't notice Jacob's abrupt and sarcastic ways beforehand as they all headed toward his place to speak to Billy Black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a peaceful day at the Black residence as Billy Black sat in front of the television, watching the news and sipping a beer. He was thinking about going down to Charlie's to watch the football game at four o'clock, but wondered if his friend was up for visitors. Not to mention they didn't have Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry, which Billy missed a lot.

"I'll give him a call, see what he says." Billy decided, leaning back against the couch, knowing he would have to get up soon to check the mail.

Jacob wasn't coming home any time soon, having been spending most of his time with this Kirstyn girl. Billy still hadn't met her, deciding he would be demanding his son to bring her over for dinner one evening. At least his mind was off of Bella Swan, which made Billy sleep better at night. As much as he loved Charlie like a brother, Billy always knew Bella was different and conniving.

"Hey dad." Jacob greeted solemnly as he walked inside, Jared and Mikayla following, running a hand through his hair. "You gotta minute?"

Billy knew, just by the sound of his son's voice and the look on his face, that something was wrong as he nodded. He grabbed the remote and turned the television off, turning to face his son to give him his undivided attention. Whatever it was had to be serious, because Jacob rarely came to him just for small talk, which didn't bother Billy.

"What happened?"

Jacob sighed heavily and walked over, sitting on the other end of the couch, staring at the floor. "A lot has happened, dad. But we need to ask you something about Mikayla."

Billy's eyes landed on the girl, causing him to sigh heavily. "I already know." He whispered, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"WHAT?" All three of them shouted simultaneously at Billy.

"What do you mean you already know?" Jacob demanded, holding his hand up to the other two, eyes narrowed slightly. "Dad, what's going on?"

"I knew this would happen eventually someday, especially when I found out Mikayla moved back here from Texas when she was sixteen." Billy said, ignoring his son's question, and reached for his beer as he took a long swig of it. "Mikayla, do you remember hearing of your great-grandfather Galav Sarin?"

"Vaguely. My mom didn't like talking about her side of the family…" Now Mikayla knew why and clenched his fists tightly, gritting her teeth, trying not to become angry because she really didn't want to phase into a wolf in front of Jacob's father.

"Galav was a part of the Quileute tribe since birth and followed my grandfather, Jake's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, throughout their time. He phased a little later than the others, to this day we still don't know why. He was twenty when it happened though, the same age as you are right now. Madina lived on the reservation most of her life, even went to the school and graduated. I went to school with her and we dated extensively, but it didn't work out and she met your father Jiminy Robinson." Billy sighed heavily, feeling the guilt eating him alive because he knew he drove Madina out of La Push. "You see, even though I never changed into a wolf, I still carried the gene and with that came the imprinting. I imprinted on your mother, Jake, while I was with Madina and broke her heart…"

"Like Sam did to Leah?" Jacob blinked, seeing the pain in his father's eyes, and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"That's why my mom left La Push isn't it?" Mikayla's voice was low and quiet, refusing to get upset because there was nothing that she could do to change the past. She knew how strong imprinting was because of how Jared described it to her. "It's alright, Billy, you couldn't have stopped it from happening. My mom was very happy with my dad."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mikayla, because she deserved to be happy and I'm so sorry she died. I actually cried when I found out." He chuckled, shaking his head, clearing his throat gruffly. "Anyway, I guess when your mother died she wanted you to come back to La Push. Why I have no idea, but I'm guessing maybe she felt guilty for taking you away from your roots."

"My mom never once told me anything about this place." Mikayla whispered, blinking as huge tears slid down her face. How could her mother keep her heritage, the fact that she was a full blooded Quileute woman, a secret? "I felt an instant connection as soon as I came here when I was sixteen. My dad never once told me they used to live here…"

Billy frowned, wondering why Jim would want to keep something that important away from his daughter, shrugging. "I really don't know what to tell you, Mikayla. At least you found out the truth though." He said, standing up with Jacob's help, sitting down in his wheelchair. "I bet it was pretty frightening shifting into wolf form for the first time huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that I guess." Mikayla muttered, wrapping her arms around herself, knowing she would have to get used to his constant fever. "Was it weird for you the first time?"

Billy chuckled, looking over at his son knowingly. "I don't know because I never had to go through that."

"Oh right, sorry." Mikayla felt like an idiot, even though this was a LOT of information to digest. "Is there anything else I need to know about myself that everyone knows? Did you know about this Jared?"

"Not a clue. Jake?" Jared eyed Jacob, who shook his head, nodding and sighing with relief. "Good cause I'd hate to have to make you break your ribcage again."

Jacob rolled his eyes, letting that one slide, though it was time to get serious again as he turned dark eyes to his father. "There's something else that's happened. Several things, in fact, and we need your help." This didn't happen very often, but Jacob needed advice and knew his father was the only one he could turn to for this.

"What's wrong Jake?" Billy was concerned now, arching a black eyebrow, and drained the rest of his beer.

"Well for starters, Sam is a piece of shit." Mikayla spat, not able to help herself, and stood up as she began pacing back and forth. "You might as well let me finish now, Jacob."

"Go ahead, big mouth."

"Watch it, wolf boy."

"Enough both of you." Billy ordered gruffly, looking over at Jared. "Let the quiet one speak."

"I'm not THAT quiet. You're talking about Embry."

"Well Embry isn't here right now so it's time to talk."

Jared sighed heavily, really not knowing the entire story. "Billy, with all due respect sir, I think Mika should tell it because she's the one who knows everything. I only know bits and pieces."

"Fair enough." Billy's dark eyes that mirrored Jacob's turned to Mikayla, waiting patiently.

"Paul's a piece of shit too. Both of them are pieces of dog shit." Mikayla frowned when both Jacob and Jared winced, biting her bottom lip. "What did I say?"

"We used to be called dogs from the bloodsuckers." Jared said, waving her off dismissively. "Just continue."

"Fine, they're pieces of rotten shit that need to have their heads removed and shoved up their asses." Mikayla growled, knowing she had to maintain control, taking a couple of deep breaths. "They forced Kirstyn out of La Push."

Billy's eyes narrowed, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Explain NOW." He ordered in a grave voice, letting the cussing pass after hearing that. "In every last detail."

Jacob swallowed hard, knowing his father was angry and looked at Jared with somewhat worried eyes. He didn't say a word, knowing better, all eyes on Mikayla. If she knew what was good for her, she would just get down to brass tactics and stop beating around the bush.

"They did background checks on both of us because they thought we were spies or something and wanted to hurt everyone. I came back from California because I realized how much I loved Jared and couldn't be away from him. I transferred to Seattle and then decided to take online classes so I didn't have to live far away from him. They had everything in my life in a manila envelope that Kirstyn found at Emily's. My birth certificate, social security number, records from shots and even my one and only speeding ticket. EVERYTHING about my life was in that goddamn folder and Kirstyn left it with me along with a letter, which is in my car back at the beach before I phased." Mikayla could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she spoke, wiping them away, but they kept falling. "Billy, her mother sold her to a man when she was fourteen years old up in Canada, where Jacob found her. He beat, raped and tormented her for FOUR years and burned her entire existence in front of her. She told me everything in the letter and I believe her because Kirstyn has no reason to lie about any of it. NONE! And Sam and Paul decided to be nosey bastards and checked up on both of us, only they couldn't find anything on her. So they automatically assumed she was a threat, when they haven't the SLIGHTEST clue what she's been through and what her piece of shit mother did to her! I lost my best friend that I JUST reunited with after four LONG years and they drove her away and now I'll probably never see her again…"

Jared was behind her when Mikayla dropped to her knees, going with her, and wrapped his arms securely around her body as she sobbed brokenly. He knew she missed Kirstyn and looked up at Jacob, who had a look of pure murder in his features and eyes. Something bad was going to happen to Sam and Paul for their ridiculous assumptions; Jared had a feeling it was going to be excruciating and slow.

Billy didn't say anything for a few minutes, just letting everything that Mikayla told him sink in. He clenched his teeth together, his knuckles turning pure white because of how hard he was gripping the handles on his wheelchair. What in the HELL was Sam thinking doing something like this when he was supposed to be the leader of this pack?!

"Jacob, when this is over, you will be taking over as alpha." Billy stated in a deceptively calm, eerie voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Sam is going to pay for what he did to these innocent girls. Where is Kirstyn now?"

"I don't know." Jacob whispered, slumping his shoulders as the reality crashed down on him again, jaw tightening. "She's in danger because that…he's tracking her dad. He's tracking her and she's out there alone…" He felt helpless as Billy clamped a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"We will find her and bring her back, Jake." His dark eyes turned to Mikayla, who calmed down and was just curled up in Jared's lap, his fingers running through her hair. "Where could she have gone without hardly any money Mikayla?"

"I have no idea. We're originally from Texas, but Jake said something about going to California after talking to you to talk to my dad. He thinks he might know something about it…" Mikayla murmured, all the anger drained from her body, just wanting to be as close to Jared as possible.

Billy stroked his chin in thought for a moment, nodding, knowing his son was on the right track. "That's where Sam and Paul went I take it?" When all three nodded, Billy just tightened his jaw even more. "Lying…" He had to stop himself before he said something he would regret, having crushed the beer can with his free hand. "Jacob, take them both to California and bring Sam and Paul back here to me."

"Dad, are you sure you can…"

"Do what I say. I may never have phased into a wolf, but I am STILL a descendent and my grandfather's name has been tarnished by them. They WILL pay for it." Billy promised, eyes flashing, deciding he would not be going to Charlie's. He had other arrangements and phone calls to make. "You send them the message anyway you have to, but you will be named the new alpha of the Quileute tribe and take what's always been destined to be yours."

"Wait…Jacob is supposed to be the leader?" Mikayla was confused, having stood up with Jared's help, knowing she would need to gain energy fast because they were leaving immediately.

"Alpha." Jacob corrected, squaring his shoulders, knowing it was time and he couldn't be afraid to step up. "We'll be talking to Jim first and then bring those two back kicking and screaming if necessary."

"Jared, you need to choose a side." Billy stated, his eyes boring into the terrified brown orbs of his son's friend. "Because when this happens, Sam will not give up without a fight."

"I'm with Jake. Sam helped me out when I first phased, but he betrayed all of us, not just you sir." Jared stated, also squaring his shoulders, nodding as Jacob looked back at him. "I'm with Jake all the way. I know Leah and Seth will be too and Quil and Embry. They'll all be angry for what Sam and Paul did."

Billy nodded, satisfied with that answer, pointing to the door. "Go now and be safe." He stated, wheeling himself into the kitchen to grab the phone, wishing Harry was still with them. If anyone could set the boys straight, it would be Harry Clearwater.

Jacob waited until Mikayla and Jared walked out before looking at his father, those eyes deadly and dangerous. "What do you really want me to do?" He asked quietly, waiting for his father.

"Tear them to shreds."

Nodding, Jacob walked out of the house and down the stairs, knowing Sam wouldn't be coming back without being seriously injured. He cracked his neck and knuckles loudly, looking up at the sky, knowing Ephraim was looking down at him at that moment. A rush of wind came up and blew across Jacob's face, his eyes closing briefly, knowing that was his great-grandfather's way of giving him the alpha position.

He felt it once before when he first phased, Sam telling him soon after that he was supposed to be the alpha of the pack, but Jacob wasn't ready. Sam assured Jacob when he was ready to take his place, he would step down without a fight. Those were the days and they seemed so long ago, but only mere months, which was surreal.

However, things had drastically changed.

Growling from low in his throat, Jacob ran into the woods where Mikayla and Jared waited, leaping in the air as reddish brown fur took over where his skin usually was.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Austin was more beautiful than Kirstyn remembered as she walked the streets, hands shoved in the front pockets of her black hooded sweatshirt. Somehow, she didn't feel alone here and Kirstyn knew why that was. She wasn't alone and could feel her grandfather looking down at her, causing tears to slide down her cheeks, pulling the hood up to hide her identity as much as she could. Most people wouldn't recognize her, she hoped, but she had to destination to be.

It was very hard leaving Mikayla again, but Kirstyn knew she made the right decision. Eric was out there somewhere looking for her, though he would have a very difficult finding someone who never existed. A smirk curved her lips for a split second, knowing Eric basically screwed himself over when he burned every document of Kirstyn's because Sandra never told him exactly where in Texas they lived.

Again, she hoped, wondering if Sandra told him everything.

Kirstyn wouldn't be hanging out long in Austin, knowing she had to keep going on the move, deciding Florida would probably be her next destination. How she'd get there, Kirstyn had no clue, but she'd made it this far. She was a survivor at heart and didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her.

Walking up the hill, Kirstyn stopped in her tracks at the sight of the cemetery, closing her eyes as another wind blew over her. Taking the hooded sweatshirt off and wrapping it around her waist tightly, Kirstyn started trekking through the gravestones. Her grandfather would be proud of her for making it this far, this much Kirstyn was sure of, finally finding what she wanted.

Dropping to her knees, Kirstyn let the tears flow from her eyes like two raging streams, feeling the tremors overtake her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, not believing how hard this would be to visit her grandfather's grave. The guilt had eaten away at her for the past four years because she'd missed saying goodbye to him and never got to pay her respects.

"Papa, I'm so sorry…" She whispered painfully, pressing her forehead to the dark soil below, gripping some in her hands. Kirstyn didn't care who saw her at that moment, just wanting to be alone with her grandfather, missing him more than words could say. "I never got a chance to say goodbye to you because of Sandra. I know she was your daughter, but I can't call her my mother because no mother would sell their daughter to a complete monster. I just hope she's not wherever you are because she doesn't deserve it, not after what she did to her very own flesh and blood. I guess I should probably be thankful to her for something because, if I hadn't been tortured by Eric for the past four years, I wouldn't have met Jacob Black or reunited with Mikayla. You remember Kayla, right Papa? I know you do because we were each other's shadow whenever the summers began. Jacob Black…"

Kirstyn swallowed hard, the thought of Jacob running through her mind overtaking her for a moment. That last night with him and coming together, it'd been almost surreal, though she didn't regret a single second with him. She loved him more than anything in the world, but sometimes love wasn't enough, especially since Sam and Paul decided they wanted her out of La Push for good.

She made it easy for them and left on her own.

"Papa, I love you so much and I miss you every day that goes by..." Her voice cracked and Kirstyn couldn't go on, shaking her head back and forth, hitting the ground in frustration. "What am I supposed to do now, Papa? I have nowhere to go and I know Eric is looking for me. Please help me; just send me some kind of sign that will point me in the right direction…"

Suddenly, Kirstyn was thrust off of William's grave, landing on her ass in the dirt as a huge gush of wind blew across her face almost violently, chestnut locks swirling up in it. Through blurred vision, Kirstyn shakily got to her feet, the wind not stopping as leaves blew in the direction. Kirstyn gasped when she felt something on her shoulder, a tingling sensation and knew this was the sign from her grandfather.

"Thanks Papa." She whispered and ran out of the cemetery as fast as she could, stumbling a few times since he was buried on a hill.

Down the street from the cemetery was a little dirt gravel road and Kirstyn followed it, going with her gut instinct, the familiarity surrounding her. The wind picked up even more, almost as if urging her to the house, forcing her to keep moving. There was no turning back and Kirstyn knew she was doing the right thing as the sun beat down on her arms, having ripped the sleeves off of the long sleeved black shirt she wore.

She didn't want to die of heat stroke after all.

When the wind finally stopped, Kirstyn was breathing heavily and standing on her grandfather's old property, the house white and beautiful as it always was. She couldn't believe how much she'd ran, definitely out of shape, and arched an eyebrow. What did her grandfather want to show her that was so important in the old house where she spent her childhood?

Kirstyn hesitated and walked on the sidewalk that lead up to the house, remembering how her grandfather always HATED it whenever she walked on his beautiful grass. She smiled at the memory, sighing deeply, and walked up the stairs that lead to the double oak doors. She couldn't believe nobody had bought this house and chewed her bottom lip as she reached for the handle to open it.

It was locked.

"Okay…"

Kirstyn was confused, wondering if she was just imagining her grandfather trying to contact her from the beyond, stepping away from the door. Suddenly, she was on her backside again as the mat slid to the side, revealing a key. It was the same key Kirstyn would use when she was a kid whenever her grandfather was out at the market and she'd come home from school. Picking up the shiny gold key, Kirstyn looked back at the front door and stepped forward, sliding it inside the keyhole, turning it.

The door opened as soon as a loud click resonated, Kirstyn stepping inside, seeing absolutely nothing was out of place. None of the furniture was touched, though Kirstyn knew her grandfather was well off. It was very dusty, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Kirstyn was in awe as memories flooded her as a child, a bright smile crossing her face, remembering when she would come here as a kid for the summers to stay with her grandfather.

It was almost as if time stopped.

Kirstyn closed the door behind her as she ran her hand up the banister, inhaling the familiar scent, sighing in contentment. Her grandfather always smelled of tobacco, gasoline and musk and Kirstyn still couldn't believe his scent lingered after all this time. Sighing with contentment, Kirstyn headed up the stairs, wanting to see her old room. However, something stopped her from going in that direction, that tingling sensation rushing over her again, drawing her down the right hallway toward her grandfather's room.

Frowning, Kirstyn reached for the door handle and pushed it open, looking around in confusion. What did her Papa want to show her that was so important? Suddenly, Kirstyn stopped as her eyes closed, the past sweeping her completely away, remembering the last day she saw him alive…

**~!~**

"_Papa, I have to go meet Kayla. What's going on?" Kirstyn asked as she walked inside his room, hearing him hollering, never able to deny her grandfather anything. The old man had her wrapped his finger and he knew it, those sparkling blue eyes shining back at her._

"_Now you know I wouldn't ask ya up here if it wasn't important, Kirst." William replied, waving his hand at her dismissively when she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Close the door sweetheart."_

_Kirstyn did as he asked and walked over at her grandfather's beckoning, sitting on the bed beside him. "What did you need Papa?" She asked politely, always having a southern charm, her long silky smooth chestnut hair hanging down her back in soft waves. _

_William suddenly looked worried, staring at his lovely granddaughter, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek in his old wrinkly hand. "Kirst, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya, but first ya gotta promise me somethin'." His voice suddenly grew urgent when she nodded, taking a deep breath through his oxygen tubes that were up his nose to help him breathe properly. "You can't tell yer mother this."_

"_Okay…" Kirstyn blinked when her grandfather grabbed her by the shoulders, feeling the tension in his hands, swallowing hard. "I promise, Papa."_

_The grip instantly lessened and William coughed several times, spitting into a nearby garbage can. Kirstyn frowned, knowing he was incredibly sick and began to stand up from the bed, but he stopped her. He needed his rest and was being stubborn, though Kirstyn wasn't going to get upset at him, knowing that wouldn't do any good._

"_Kirstyn, listen to me. There's somethin' ya need to understand 'bout what's been goin' on round here, honey…" He stopped, coughing again, groaning from low in his throat. It was husky sounding, but Kirstyn was more intrigued by what her grandfather just said._

"_What do you mean, Papa?"_

"_Ya know I love ya right Kirst?" He smiled weakly when she nodded. "I would never let anythin' happen to ya, darlin'." He closed his eyes painfully, looking down at his clasped hands, a small wooden box on his lap. "That's why I'm tellin' ya bout this a 'fore it's too late."_

_Kirstyn frowned, not wanting to hear those words. "Papa, you'll get better…" She stated confidently, placing her hand over his, staring deep into his kind blue eyes. "You're just sick. Momma said you'll be better in a few days."_

_William knew there was no dissuading his granddaughter because she had hope raging through her veins. She reminded him so much of her father, who died in his sleep not long after she was born. William remembered that day vividly, how Sandra called him crying and sobbing, eyes narrowing suddenly at the thought of his daughter. _

"_I need you to do somethin' for me, sweetheart." William took the box that was lying on his lap, handing it over to her. It looked centuries old with dust on the top, but Kirstyn loved it regardless. _

"_What is it?" She asked, running her fingers over the edgings, finding it beautiful because her grandfather had instilled an appreciation for old artifacts and history. He was a huge history lover, having every book about the both US and World history, finding it absolutely fascinating._

"_In that box holds the key to everythin' you'll need when yer older." William replied gruffly, knowing Sandra wouldn't be back for several more hours, his blue eyes growing sad. "That box will be in this room when you come back for it." _

"_What do you mean when I come back for it?" Kirstyn suddenly started giggling, though the nervousness was clear as day, swallowing hard. "Papa, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here to take care of you."_

_William shook his head, struggling to find the words, knowing Sandra had something planned to take Kirstyn away, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. "Kirst, just remember what I told ya 'bout this box cause it's extremely important. Everythin' ya need will be in here and ya can't tell yer mother, do ya understand?"_

_Kirstyn seen how serious her grandfather was, mutely nodding as he pulled the box out of her hands, wondering exactly what was inside that would be important when she was older. Shrugging that off, Kirstyn placed the wooden box in the closet, as instructed by her grandfather, pulling a board up from the floor and set it inside before placing it back. She looked over at her grandfather, who smiled gently at her, extending his hand._

"_I love ya Kirst and, no matter what, ya gotta keep the faith that everythin's gonna be fine." William murmured, closing his eyes because the exhaustion of the conversation had taken over, sighing heavily. "I'm gonna shut my eyes for awhile, sweetheart."_

_Kirstyn smiled, glad her grandfather decided to rest, placing a hand over his. "I love ya too, Papa. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and forehead as always before rushing out of the door, William watching her._

_Within moments after Kirstyn left, William had fallen asleep and never woke up again, dying peacefully in his sleep._

**~!~**

Opening her cobalt eyes, they landed on the closet her grandfather had told her about that held the box. She immediately closed the door and rushed over, opening the closet door, coughing as dust flew up in her face. Kirstyn couldn't believe she'd forgotten that conversation, another wave of guilt rushing over her, looking behind her shoulder at the bed where her grandfather lay.

"Papa…" She whispered, eyebrows furrowing in thought, and reached for the board in the closet as it gave way with a few hard pulls. Kirstyn coughed as more dust flew, but she was determined to find that box, praying nobody else found it after his death. She tossed the piece of wood behind her on the floor and reached into the gape, tears sliding down her cheeks when she felt the box in her grasp.

It was there, nobody found it.

Kirstyn immediately pulled it out, being very gentle with it, and set it aside as she replaced the piece of wood back on the floor. She closed the closet door, making sure nothing was out of place, and sat on the bed with the box in front of her. Rubbing her hands together, Kirstyn closed her eyes briefly before popping the lid open, revealing a stack of paperwork.

"What is all of this?" She whispered in wonder, blinking as she pulled them out one by one, covering her mouth with her hand.

There were deeds to other properties her grandfather owned, including the current one that she currently sat in. Kirstyn was shocked when she found her grandfather's will, which basically stated he was leaving everything to Kirstyn. It was in a red plastic casing, looking like new and Kirstyn knew she was set. There were passwords to bank accounts that seemed nearly impossible to get to, but that's not what shocked Kirstyn the most.

The next paper she held up brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes, laughter escaping her, staring at her birth certificate. She immediately set it aside and sifted through the box, finding all of her records, social security number, everything Eric had thought he'd gotten rid of by burning it in front of her. Kirstyn wondered briefly if her grandfather knew about Sandra's plan to sell her to Eric, wiping her tears away as she placed everything back in the box.

"Papa…Papa, thank you…" She whispered softly, whipping her head up when she heard some commotion downstairs.

"KIRSTYN!"

Swallowing hard, knowing that voice anywhere, Kirstyn shoved the box back in the closet, blinking when something fell out of it and landed against her leg. It was a .44 magnum with a pure gold handle and a very long barrel. She shakily picked it up; hearing the footsteps thumping through the house, knowing Eric had found her. She remembered her grandfather teaching her how to use and shoot this gun, checking it to make sure there were bullets in it.

Two.

"KIRSTYN!"

His voice was just outside the door as Kirstyn spun the chamber in place, hearing the bullets lock in place just as the door was kicked in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Do you think he's home?"

"I don't know, one way to find out."

Sam sighed as Paul walked up to the front door of Jim Robinson's Los Angeles home, both of them wearing cut off shorts with black tank tops and sneakers. Paul sighed, really not wanting to do this, but there was no going back now. He was the one who initiated this, convinced Sam to come here, but he couldn't ignore what he was told. Mikayla checked out alright, which was good, but now they had to worry about Kirstyn.

Neither knew Kirstyn had left La Push already, having left around three A.M. that morning.

The door opened, breaking Paul out of his thoughts, staring at a bald man with crystal clear blue eyes with a goatee. He looked burly with a few tattoos on his arms, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans, fingerless gloves on his hands, black shades on top of his head. He looked intimidating to the average person, though Sam and Paul weren't the least bit impressed.

"Are you Jim Robinson?" Sam inquired, stepping forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Who wants to know?" Jim demanded gruffly, raising a pale eyebrow at both russet colored men, wondering if he would need to get violent.

"Sir, my name is Sam Uley and this is Paul. We're here about your daughter." Sam watched the man's eyes narrow slightly, already knowing this was a sore subject. "Please, it's important."

Jim sighed resignedly, stepping aside as both men entered his house, closing the door behind them. "I can only talk for a second." He stated, walking over to grab a beer out of the fridge, cracking it open. "What about Mikayla?"

"It's not really about Mikayla, more about Kirstyn Ames."

"Kirstyn Ames?" Jim blinked, setting his beer down, shaking his head slowly. "Wow, I haven't heard that name in ages…"

Paul looked at Sam, both of them already knowing Jim probably had no information on Kirstyn, though that didn't stop them from trying. "Do you remember the last time you saw her?" Sam asked, glad Paul was keeping his mouth shut, knowing how frustrated Paul already was.

"Damn, it's gotta be at LEAST four years now…" Jim walked over and sat on the black leather couch, leaning back. "She must've been bout fourteen or so. Her mother was quite a looker, though nobody compared to my late wife."

"Her mother was quite a looker?" Paul wanted to hurt this man already and they hadn't even been in the house five minutes. "What do you mean by that?"

Sam held his hand up, shooting Paul a warning glare. He would toss Paul bodily out of his house if he even THOUGHT for a second the man was going to phase. They were here to find out information, not interrogate Mikayla's father or anger him.

Jim chuckled dryly, taking another swig of his beer. "Sandra was quite a knockout. Long hair, blue eyes, perfect breasts, legs that could go on for miles...every man's fantasy basically and she dressed the part. Daisy duke shorts that nearly showed the crack of her ass and everything in between. It made me wonder how she could end up in a town like Austin, Texas, but then our girls started hanging out and I found out she lived with her father William."

"Do you remember the last time you saw her?" Sam pressed, remembering Kirstyn saying Eric killed her mother, though they still didn't believe that part.

"She was murdered." Jim stated evenly, taking the shades off of his bald head so he could rub it, leaning forward a bit. "Found in the woods somewhere up in Montana. Her body was dismembered, head removed from her shoulders…"

Sam was getting angry at Paul, who simply looked away. "Did they ever find the murderer?" Paul pried, still having that feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Mind if I sit Jimmy?"

"It's Jim and I guess not." Jim replied, not appreciating this punk's attitude. "Your pal can have a seat too."

"Thanks." Sam nodded and walked over, sitting in the black leather recliner. "You were saying about the murder…"

"Oh yeah, no they never found her murderer. Said he was someone who lived in Canada. And the US officials didn't have enough evidence to justify crossing the border and wasting their resources on a hunt." Jim answered; crushing the empty beer can in his hand, supposing he wasn't being a very good host to the unexpected guests. "You guys want a beer?"

"No thank you." Sam stated before Paul could, eyes narrowed, looking up at Jim when he came back with a fresh beer. "So did anyone hear anything about her daughter, what happened to her?"

"Presumably, Kirstyn was never found and the officials finally ruled that the murderer disposed of her body. I guess Sandra and Kirstyn were headed up to Canada to see a friend of theirs and it all went bad. Poor Kirstyn, man she was only fourteen years old and it tore my daughter up really bad." Jim sighed, remembering how he used to treat Kirstyn, clearing his throat roughly. "She was like a daughter to me when they were kids."

Sam nodded solemnly, clasping his hands tightly together, wanting to strangle Paul for putting him through all of this trouble. "So they didn't find any records or anything on her?" He asked softly, daring Paul to open his mouth once. Sam didn't care; he would phase in front of Jim and rip the man apart.

"No and what's crazy is the day, the very day, Sandra and Kirstyn left Texas is the day William passed away. We went to the funeral and didn't see them there, which was very strange. I remember how much Kirstyn loved that old man and how much helped her and Sandra out." Jim suddenly eyed both men suspiciously, squaring his shoulder, sitting up more. "Why are you asking about Kirstyn Ames?"

Paul looked at Sam, wondering if they should tell the man everything that happened. "Well…"

"Open your mouth once and I'll kill you here and now, Paul." A deep, dark voice resonated through the room, causing both Paul and Sam's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets.

"What the-"

Jacob, Jared and Mikayla all walked in from the garage, standing there looking very angry, their arms folded simultaneously over their chests. Jacob and Jared didn't move an inch as Mikayla walked over and hugged her father tightly, who was very surprised to see her. Mikayla pulled away and stared up at her father, tears brimming her eyes, glaring hatefully at Paul and Sam.

"What's going on baby girl?" Jim immediately asked, seeing how much hatred was in his daughter's violet eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. "Mickie?"

"So much dad." Mikayla started crying, feeling her father's arms wrap around her trembling body, burying her face in his chest, swallowing hard.

Paul glared up at Jared, who was glaring right back, both of them having silent words through body language. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Sam demanded, running a hand through his hair, seeing Jacob standing tall with squared shoulders. "Jake…"

"You have a lot of nerve even THINKING about calling me that after what you put everyone through, Sam." Jacob replied evenly, his eyes moving from Sam to Paul. "You two need to go back to La Push immediately. My father is waiting." Jacob remembered what his father told him to do, but they had to talk to Jim about Mikayla's newfound talent.

"Probably to kick our asses." Paul grunted, looking over at Mikayla, who looked like she wanted to kill both of them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh you should know!" Mikayla snapped, turning in her father's arms. "Because of your stupid, childish insecurities, Kirstyn LEFT La Push because she didn't want you going to that piece of trash up in Canada next to find out if she was telling the truth!"

Jim blinked, staring down at his daughter, feeling as though he was getting a migraine. "Wait a minute, Kirstyn who? Kirstyn Ames? She's alive?" He watched Mikayla nod and huge tears slid down her face, glaring at both Sam and Paul. "You two have a lot of explaining to do NOW."

"No, they don't need to bother because we know everything! They did background checks on both of us, but when they couldn't find anything on Kirstyn, they started snooping around and decided to come here to question you about her, to see if she was being truthful, which she was! And now she's gone and I'll probably never see her again because of you assholes!"

"Mikayla enough!!" Jacob shouted, seeing she was getting angry, knowing she had to listen to him since she was in his pack now. "You have to calm down before something bad happens."

Mikayla knew what they meant and immediately took a few deep, shaky breaths, swallowing hard. This was going to be hard to get used to, but she was thankful to Jacob for being there to see her through it. Jacob nodded when he seen the anger diminish from her eyes, which was instantly replaced with more tears, feeling his own anger rushing forward and tried fighting it back.

"You do realize we're not the only ones in this room who deceived the pack, right Jake?" Paul demanded angrily, staring at Jacob with cold dark eyes, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You see, I didn't just come up with the idea of doing a background check on the girls. If you want your real culprit, look to you left."

Jared's eyes widened in shock, not believing Paul just said that. "What?! Are you insane?! I would never do something like that!!" He shouted defensively, feeling his own anger beginning to overshadow all rational thinking. "Paul, I'll tear you apart!"

"Why because I'm telling the truth?" Paul challenged, stepping forward, bringing his hands up as dark eyes flashed. "Why don't you stop lying and tell the damn truth, Jared? Tell Mikayla how you were skeptical of her return to La Push and how you weren't sure if you could trust her! Tell her about how too coincidental it was for Kirstyn to arrive right after Mikayla and how you thought they were spies for the Cullens! TELL THE DAMN TRUTH!"

Jacob slowly looked over at Jared, who had a look on his face that told the entire story. "You were the one who put all that garbage in Paul's head to tell Sam?" He demanded, feeling as though his jaw might crack from how hard it was tightened, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

There was no way Jared could lie anymore and sighed heavily, nodding. "Yes." He whispered, lowering his head, taking a few steps back from Jacob. "Look, I did it for the pack, man…"

"Because of you, Kirstyn could be lying somewhere DEAD RIGHT NOW AND YOU DID IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE PACK?!" Jacob roared, shoving Jared so hard, he flipped over the couch and crashed through the glass coffee table.

Mikayla was beside herself, sinking to her knees with Jim quickly joining, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Jared…h-how could you…" She stammered, feeling as though her heart was shattering repeatedly in her chest. "Y-You lied t-to me…"

Jared couldn't even speak because he was currently being bodily tossed out of the house in the grass by Paul. Jacob just stood there, trembling from head to toe, not sure who he could trust anymore. Sam sighed heavily, glad the truth was finally out, even though he already read Paul's mind and figured it out long ago.

"I'm sorry Jake." Paul murmured, looking over at his friend, the anger diminished temporarily. "He sounded really sure and…we didn't mean for it to go this far."

"Both of you go home right now." Jacob ordered in a deadly tone of voice, knowing they came here for more than just to stop Paul and Sam. "NOW."

Sam already knew, judging by the sound of Jacob's voice, he was the new alpha and simply followed Paul out the door. "Mikayla, pull it together and ask your father." He ordered gravely, knowing he couldn't leave her alone, still not believing how vindictive Jared had been.

"What the hell is he talking about Mickie? Ask me what?" Jim demanded, not believing the spectacle he just witnessed in his own house, eyes narrowed to slits. "I want answers and I want them NOW."

Mikayla nodded, standing up on shaky legs, and walked over to the couch to sit down. "Dad, sit down." She patted the spot beside her, taking a few deep breaths, shoving the betrayal of Jared in the far recesses of her mind. Jim did as she said, still looking very baffled and angry, which she didn't blame him. "Dad, why didn't you tell me about you and mom living in La Push before I was born?"

"Who told you that?" Jim demanded, instantly standing up, running a hand over his bald head. "Mikayla, I swear…"

"Billy Black, Jacob's father." She pointed at Jacob, who just eyed Jim evenly, refusing to speak a word. "He said he dated mom and broke her heart so mom found you and you two left La Push. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Why not?" Mikayla demanded, standing up as well, tears streaming down her face. "Why wasn't it important for me to know that I'm a descendent from the Quileute tribe? That I have their blood running through my veins? That I have the gene of turning into a filthy, hideous beast on a whim?"

Jim sighed heavily, looking back at his daughter, knowing he would have to come clean. "Mikayla, your mother didn't want you to know about the Quileute. She wanted you to have a normal childhood, which is why she decided to leave La Push and take you far away from there. Billy really hurt her when he chose Sarah, but I don't regret that happening. I loved your mother very much."

"I know you did…" Mikayla whispered, lowering her head as she sank back down on the couch. "That still doesn't explain something though."

"What Mickie?"

"Okay so you and mom wanted to keep me in the dark about the Quileute, but when she died, you took me back there. Why?" She looked into her father's blue eyes, seeing the guilt swirling through them, and swallowed hard. "Dad, why did you take me back?"

"Because your mother wanted me to."

"But WHY?"

Mikayla was tired of her father skating around the truth, standing up again, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. Phasing would not be a good thing right now and Mikayla had to think of something that calmed her down. Kirstyn was the only thing that came to mind and it seemed to work.

"Because your mother wanted you to know your real father."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was astonishing, surreal and unfathomable.

Jacob and Mikayla walked through the woods in complete shock, both of them not even knowing what to say. This felt like a dream that Jacob was going to wake up from at any moment and everything would be back to normal. Kirstyn would be safe and sound in La Push and Jared would still be his friend, instead of a backstabber.

Mikayla opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to wrap her mind around what Jim told her, trying not to start crying again. They were in human form, heading toward Texas. Both decided that's where Kirstyn would go because of how guilty she felt over missing her grandpa's funeral and she had a connection there.

It was the only logical place Kirstyn would go.

"So…"

"So…"

Both of them just gave up trying to make conversation and kept walking, arms hanging at their sides, still completely dumbfounded. Mikayla wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes, knowing she had to focus on finding Kirstyn. Even if her family tree had just been completely lit on fire and destroyed. Everything Mikayla ever thought or known was a complete lie and she didn't even know who she was anymore.

"We need to phase to go faster. As wolves, we can most likely make it to Texas by dawn if we're lucky. Can you handle it?" Jacob asked in a deep voice, not wanting to upset Mikayla anymore than she already was, still somewhat shell-shocked by what he found out.

"Sure." Mikayla whispered, knowing with everything that happened, it wouldn't be a problem for her.

She started running in front of him and leapt into the air, letting the anger completely overtake her mind. Jared's betrayal, Kirstyn's leaving because of Paul and Sam, their own betrayal and finally Jim. That angered her more than anything else as blood red fur overtook the skin, Mikayla landing on the ground moments later with grace on all fours. Jacob was already phased, his reddish-brown fur glistening in the sun above them.

_Not bad._

Mikayla snorted through her nose, both wolves running through the woods, knowing they would have to be careful not to be caught. The quickest way to Austin was through Arizona, which would be stifling hot, but with how fast they could run, they could cross it in two hours tops. Of course they also had New Mexico before getting to Texas.

_How many miles do you think?_

_I don't know. Do I look like a map to you?_

Rolling her violet eyes, Mikayla jumped in front of him as she started running faster, letting the wind take her away. Jacob was right beside her, both of them knowing time was running out for Kirstyn, hoping they weren't too late. Mikayla didn't even want to think about that possibility, knowing Eric had to know where she was from originally.

_Stop thinking negative. _Jacob ordered, refusing to think that Kirstyn wasn't safe because it would make him crazy with worry. They couldn't do that, they had to maintain level heads and keep their eyes peeled for any other danger.

_Jacob, I know we haven't known each other that long…_

_Mikayla, no. I don't want to talk about it right now. We have to focus on the task at hand and that's getting to Kirstyn. _

Mikayla suddenly stopped, causing Jacob to crash into her, both of them growling from deep in their throats. _No! We have talk about it because if we don't, it's just going to eat us up inside and out!_

_What do you want me to say? _Jacob demanded angrily, pacing back and forth, trying not to tackle Mikayla. _Do you want me to welcome you into the Black family with open arms, Mikayla, and pretend everything is fine? Is that what you want? Because I have news for you, it's not a good thing that you're my sister!_

_Oh and you think finding out I've had three siblings I never even KNEW my entire life is easy on ME? Do you think it's easy finding out from the man I thought was my father that he really isn't, that my father is Billy Black? _Mikayla shouted, not caring if her own voice was vibrating in her head, planting her paws in the ground. _Jacob, I'm sorry if I ruined your life by finding this out, but it came as much of a shock to me as it did to you. You are not the only one feeling pain right now, alpha!_

Jacob sighed heavily, pacing back and forth, knowing deep down Mikayla was right. He was just having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he had another sister out there he never knew about. Jacob's family was always tight knit and it made him wonder if Billy had known about the pregnancy when Madina left La Push.

There were so many questions and not enough answers.

_I'm sorry. _Jacob's voice was low and gruff, looking up at Mikayla for the first time. _I didn't mean what I said about you not being my sister. I've already thought of you as one because of Kirstyn…_

_I know, I'm sorry too. This has been a hell of a day and I just want it to get better._

_I know how you feel. _

Jacob still couldn't believe everything that happened, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't happening, especially after finding out that Madina was pregnant by Billy when she left La Push with Jim. She didn't want Mikayla anywhere near her roots or to watch Billy love another woman that wasn't her.

Jim had a letter from Madina that she wrote Billy soon after Mikayla's birth, though it was never sent. Madina wrote it to get her emotions out about the situation, her way of moving on and leaving Billy Black in the darkness. Mikayla had taken the letter, deciding she would show Billy when she arrived back in La Push. Neither was looking forward to confronting Billy about this situation, not to mention Jared's betrayal to the entire pack.

_What do you think Billy will do? _Mikayla asked a few hours later, having just arrived at the Texan border, looking over at Jacob. _Do you think he'll understand or disown me?_

_Billy would never disown you, but he would probably ask for a paternity test to be done…unless he's known about it all along… _Jacob would rip his father's throat out if that was the case and hide the body, not sure how much more he could take before completely snapping. _I don't think he knows though. He'll be shocked like we were and accept it._

_You really think so?_

Jacob didn't answer, honestly not knowing what Billy would do. He sighed heavily, wondering how much farther Austin was. They'd been going for several hours now, the moon shining up above them, knowing it would be several more hours before they arrived, both hoping Kirstyn was alright.

_Jake, I know you don't think of me as a sister or whatever, but I wanted to let you know that I'm very proud to have you as a brother. _Mikayla stated several hours later, knowing they might not get this opportunity again, stopping when he did as he inhaled the air.

_In time Mikayla. _He said before racing as fast as he could, knowing they were close. He could faintly smell Kirstyn's scent, the lilac vanilla mixture always making him crazy. _She's close._

_How do you know?_

_I can smell her. _Jacob looked very powerful as he pounded ground with his huge paws, leaving marks in the dirt, but that didn't matter. They were close to Kirstyn, so close he could feel her surrounding him.

Mikayla blinked, wondering what he meant by that. Smell her? What the hell did Kirstyn smell like? Mikayla tried inhaling the air, closing her eyes as she ran alongside him, but nothing came to her. She could smell the familiarity of Austin and knew they had arrived. She was shocked that Jacob didn't even need to ask where Kirstyn was because he was heading in the direction where Grandpa Niles used to live.

**~!~**

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that, Kirstie?" Eric sneered, standing in the doorway with a steel crowbar in his hand, arching a slow brown eyebrow. He was bulky, standing just above six feet and had dark green eyes with short cut black hair. "If you know what's good for you, sweetheart, you'll lower that weapon and come with me without a fuss."

Kirstyn was shaking so hard her teeth rattled, absolutely refusing to go with him willingly. "No." She stated, cocking the magnum, wondering if she could remember how to fire it. "I'm not your property."

"Oh but you are. I paid good money for your little perky ass and you belong to me!" Eric growled, tossing the crowbar he used to break into the house aside. "Come on sweetheart, you gonna shoot me or what?"

"No, I'm going to expose you for the monster you are. You thought you destroyed me and any evidence that proved I existed because of Sandra. Guess what, Dawson, you were WRONG!" Kirstyn stated heatedly, informing him without actually giving away what her grandfather did for her. She would be forever in his debt. "Now step back."

"Ooo a woman in command." Eric purred seductively, licking his lips hungrily, though he wasn't moving back or forward. He was standing right where he was, eyeing the bed with a sick smirk. "Sooner or later, I will have what's mine, Kirstie…"

"MY NAME IS NOT KIRSTIE! IT'S KIRSTYN!" She screamed, blinking as huge tears slid down her cheeks, the gun trembling in her hands. If she didn't get a grip on her emotions soon, Kirstyn knew she'd make a mistake and give Eric the opening he needed. "I'm warning you, I will shoot if you don't stay where you are!"

"Then do it, sweetheart." Eric taunted, challenging her with glowing venomous eyes. "You don't have the spine to shoot me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't because if you were going to shoot me, you would've done it by now." Eric stated with confidence, slowly stepping toward her, watching with predatory eyes as she backed up from him. "Now give me the gun."

"NO!" Kirstyn pulled the trigger when he was about three steps away from her, the bullet lodging in his shoulder, causing him to fly back on the floor screaming in agony. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" On pure instinct, Kirstyn ran past him out the door, crying out when he grabbed her ankle and twisted, sending her and the gun flying to the floor.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Eric roared, holding his shoulder as the blood poured out of it, not believing she actually shot him. "GET OVER HERE!"

"NO!" Kirstyn screamed as loud as she possibly could, kicking and trying to get his hand off of her ankle.

She nailed him in the nose, hearing a sickening crack resonate throughout the room, knowing she broke it. Eric screeched in pain, releasing her ankle as he held his nose, the blood pooling beneath him because of how big of a hole the bullet left. Kirstyn scrambled up on her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and found the gun as she reached for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Eric growled, finding some kind of strength to tackle her to the floor.

Kirstyn screamed, hitting him in the face with the butt of the magnum and rolled away when he tried pinning her. He had a huge knot forming on his forehead from how hard she hit him, though Kirstyn knew she was far from out of the woods yet. Managing to get to her feet, Kirstyn kicked him in the stomach, causing him to grunt and double over before flying out of the room with the gun in hand. She flew down the winding staircase, hearing him bellowing her name, but Kirstyn wasn't stopping.

"KIRSTYN!"

Jacob and Mikayla had just reached the house, hearing screaming and commotion coming from it, both of their hearts nearly stopping. That was until Kirstyn flew out of the house, stumbling down the stairs and fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Eric would be coming after her and Kirstyn had only one bullet left. If she didn't hit him in the head or heart, she was done for.

Looking up as shadows cast over her, Kirstyn's cobalt eyes widened in shock at the sight of two wolves standing over her. Her eyes went from the blood red one to the reddish-brown wolf, the russet colored one, who saved her in Canada. Kirstyn covered her bloody hand with her hand, having gotten cut on a nail upstairs when Eric tackled her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-It's you…" She whispered in shock, reaching out to touch the wolf with her hand, staring into those deep dark eyes.

They reminded her so much of Jacob…Kirstyn was brought out of the shocked state when she heard Eric's trampling footsteps, immediately shoving the wolf back, standing shakily to her feet. She had the magnum in hand and closed her eyes, feeling her grandfather surrounding her as the wind picked up, a streak of lightning flashing across the sky. Gallons of rain began pouring down on all of them, but Kirstyn was focused, remembering what her grandfather used to tell her whenever they'd shoot in the backyard.

_**Never take yer eye from the target, Kirst.**_

"KIRSTYN!" Eric bellowed as he stumbled out of the front door, a trail of blood following as it flowed from his shoulder, which he was currently holding. His nose was bloody and he had a huge black and blue knot on his head. "You're gonna pay for disrespecting me like this, you little bitch!"

"I'm not your little bitch anymore, Eric. It's over." Kirstyn's voice monotone, clicking the trigger back, squeezing her finger and begging him to take another step. She would end his life if that's what it took to get him out of her life once and for all. "You tried destroying me, an innocent girl who had a psychotic mother, all for your own amusement. I'm not someone you can play with anymore, I'm not a toy and I never will be again."

"You belong to me. You're going to give me that gun and get on a plane with me to Canada so we can have our wedding." Eric gritted his teeth, not believing how much his shoulder hurt.

"I belong to no one, Eric." Kirstyn stated with cold cobalt eyes, the wolves standing behind her, knowing they would back her up if necessary.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Eric lunged and that's all it took as the gunshot rang throughout the night sky, rain pouring even harder. Kirstyn watched as Eric looked down at his chest, a pool of blood quickly showing and flooding through his shirt as he dropped to his knees, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. She'd shot him right in his heart, where it mattered most, and Kirstyn suddenly felt lightheaded as the gun slipped out of her hand.

Mikayla and Jacob instantly phased, slipping their clothes on they carried with them on a cord around their back legs. Jacob caught Kirstyn before she fainted, her scent overwhelming him. He looked at Mikayla, who had silent tears streaming down her face, knowing they had to dispose of the body.

"I'll take care of it." Mikayla whispered, already walking over to Eric's dead body. "I'll catch up with you."

Jacob nodded, knowing this was something Mikayla had to do by herself and carried Kirstyn back inside the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The ocean breeze blew through Kirstyn's hair as she stared out at the beautiful water, arms wrapped around herself, inhaling deeply. She loved the smell of the salty air because of how much serenity it held. Kirstyn still couldn't believe she was here, in this moment, standing and breathing. She thought she was truly going to die in Austin at the hands of Eric, but her grandfather saved her.

Eric's body was disposed of by being ripped apart, like he did to Sandra, and burned in a huge bonfire in the nearby woods. Kirstyn was thankful to Mikayla for doing that when she told her, fully understanding Mikayla's reasoning. If the tables were reversed, Kirstyn would've done the same thing for her best friend.

So many things had happened since that night, Kirstyn was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around everything. The first thing she did was claim what was rightfully hers, what her grandfather left her. She decided to sell the house because it was a part of her past and she knew deep down that's what her grandfather would want.

She kept the bonds and anything that was worth money, deciding she could pass it down to her children someday. The bank accounts were all transferred into her name and Kirstyn could not believe how well off her grandfather left her. Money didn't matter to Kirstyn though; she had Mikayla and Jacob, two people who completed her.

Kirstyn would never have to work a day in her life with how much money her grandfather left her, but that didn't settle with her. She wanted to make something of herself, having gotten her high school diploma and enrolled in the same college online courses that Mikayla did, only she was going for nursing. Mikayla wanted to be an actual doctor, both girls wanting to help others any way they could.

Jacob stood off in the distance with his arms folded in front of his muscular chest, wearing a gray tank top for once, watching Kirstyn. Most people who had gotten the amount of money she did would've simply splurged and never worked again. Kirstyn didn't just want to sit around doing absolutely nothing and he loved her even more, her ambition very contagious.

A lot had changed since Jacob brought Kirstyn back to La Push, refusing to leave her in Texas. He stayed with her for two months while she got everything situated, the police never once knowing about Eric Dawson's death. He was a Canadian and, according to Kirstyn, lived in the middle of virtually nowhere, so nobody would miss him.

The first month was really rough on Kirstyn because she kept waking up from nightmares, Jacob always there to comfort her and wipe the tears away. He was thrilled the day they left Texas. Knowing part of the reason she was having so many nightmares was due to being in the same house her grandfather and Eric both died in.

Jacob remembered when Kirstyn asked him about the wolf, the same one she thought she hallucinated in Canada. He knew he couldn't lie to her, especially with everything that happened and what her mother put her through. Being very gentle and patient, Jacob explained everything about the pack, including Mikayla being one of them. That shocked Kirstyn more than hearing that Jacob changed into a wolf, especially when he revealed that Mikayla was his real sister, that Jim didn't father her.

If as if stating Jacob turned into a wolf wasn't enough, he then proceeded to explain imprinting, admitting she was the one for him. Kirstyn accepted it with an open mind, believing him fully because her feelings for Jacob ran deeply. Granted, he was one of her only boyfriends, but…Kirstyn knew he was different and the one for her. She would never be happy with any other man besides him and refused to fight her feelings any longer.

It was pointless.

Billy's reaction was not one everyone expected. He welcomed Mikayla into his family, explaining to her he had a sinking feeling Madina was hiding something from him the day she left. She actually came down to La Push to tell him she was moving away and he wished her well. Now he knew what that sinking feeling was and Billy could tell, just by looking at Mikayla, that his blood ran through her veins.

Jacob took over the duties easily because he was born to lead the Quileute pack. He knew his great-grandfather was smiling down at him, proud that his great-grandson was following in his footsteps…or paw prints in this instance. Everyone accepted it, surprisingly even Paul, though Jacob's first act was banning Jared from the pack. They couldn't trust him and, without trust, there was absolutely nothing he could do for them.

Jared left La Push soon after, refusing to stick around when he clearly wasn't wanted.

Another thing nobody expected was Mikayla and Paul becoming a couple.

Jared's betrayal put everything in perspective, especially when Paul explained the whole thing to her. Mikayla couldn't believe Jared would think she would try betraying them, even though it was very coincidental that she reunited with Kirstyn right after she came back from California. It was all coincidence though and, if Jared loved her enough, he would've trusted Mikayla and not been sneaky about the background searches. He'd been the one who got the information for Paul and Sam.

After everything settled down, Paul asked Mikayla on a date and she accepted, but with a price. She threatened him that if he EVER pulled anything remotely close to what he did with the background checks; she would rip his throat out. Paul fully agreed, swearing on his life he would never hurt her like that again because he refused to screw up a really great thing like Jared had.

What felt the most bizarre to Kirstyn was the fact she had a family with the Quileute tribe. Billy finally met her and thought she was an absolute doll, warning Jacob that if he hurt her in any way, he would have words with his father. Jacob simply nodded, knowing his father was not kidding, refusing to ever hurt Kirstyn because she'd been through enough of that. It was time for her to be happy and live life peacefully without any problems.

It took a long time for Emily to forgive Sam, though she didn't leave him. They were meant to be and Emily loved him regardless of what he did. He could set fire to her house and she would still love him as much as the day she met him. Nothing would ever stand in the way of their love, not even betrayal. Though, when Sam announced he was relinquishing his alpha duties to Jacob, that made Emily's heart soar to the heavens.

Kirstyn broke out of her thoughts and slowly turned around, feeling eyes on her, and smiled at the sight of Jacob. He was probably standing there for an hour and she didn't realize it, though Kirstyn couldn't help getting lost whenever she stood on the beach. She watched as he hopped down from a boulder and walked toward her, biting her bottom lip.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, staring up into his dark eyes, feeling his arms instantly encircle her waist.

"I'm not sure; you know I love watching you." Jacob chuckled, loving the roses erupt in her cheeks, bending to brush his lips against hers softly. "You were out here awhile. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You need to stop worrying about me so much."

"That'll never happen, Kirs." Jacob smirked, feeling her hands resting gently on his muscular arms. "I'll always worry about you."

"I know." She grumbled good-naturedly, slowly getting used to the over protectiveness Jacob had over her. How could the man not be overprotective, especially with everything that happened?

Kirstyn remembered waking up in her grandfather's house to the sight of Jacob, seeing how worried he was. He first demanded why she'd run off without even talking to him, asking if she enjoyed breaking his heart as much as Bella had. That stung, though Kirstyn took it with a grain of salt, knowing she deserved it and much more. Jacob apologized, saying he didn't mean it, and made her promise to never run away from him again.

Closing his eyes, Jacob inhaled the wonderful scent of vanilla and lilacs, wondering how she came up with that. It could clearly be smelled over the salty ocean breeze and was very addictive as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. Kirstyn sighed, running her fingers through his hair, enjoying this serene moment with him.

"So what were you thinking about?" Jacob asked, knowing he would probably make her swelter, and blinked when she pulled him back against her.

Kirstyn absolutely loved the fact that Jacob ran a toasty temperature because it warmed her up whenever she was cold. "Everything that's happened in the past year." She whispered, slowly looking up into his eyes, knowing she shouldn't be thinking about it all.

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy hasn't it?" Jacob chortled dryly, shaking his head and pulled Kirstyn's back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist as they both watched the sunset. "Do you regret any of it?"

"No." Kirstyn meant it as she leaned her head back against his strong chest, sighing. "I don't even regret what Sandra did because it ultimately lead me to you."

"I would've much rather met you on different circumstances, Kirstyn." Jacob stated evenly, though he didn't release her, knowing she needed the ease. He could always feel whenever she was upset or just needed to be comforted.

"Oh I know that and I'm not saying it like that. I just…I just feel like everything happens for a reason. I feel like what I went through with Eric was a test, to see if I could truly survive." Kirstyn knew she didn't make sense, but refused to keep her true feelings hidden from Jacob.

Jacob nodded, not commenting as he closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head, loving the silkiness of her chestnut locks. He remembered that night and still couldn't believe Kirstyn was the one to end Eric's life. He'd gotten rid of the magnum by burying it deep in the woods, along with Eric's ashes, which were scattered throughout Texas. Mikayla made sure nothing was left, having burned all the evidence, anything that would link Kirstyn to his death.

"There you two are!" Mikayla stated from behind with a grin, wearing a blue jean skirt with an off the shoulder black top, looking beautiful as ever. "I was wondering if I would have to call in the search party."

"Very funny, sis." Jacob grunted, shaking his head as he felt Kirstyn shaking silently with laughter, growling in her ear. "Keep laughing and see what happens."

Mikayla smirked, violet eyes sparkling, placing her hands on her hips. "You already know I can pin your ass in two point five seconds, bro. You better watch it."

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say." Jacob snorted, his cockiness coming out, and kissed the top of Kirstyn's head. "What do you want?"

"I came to remind you about the meeting you wanted to have with the pack tonight. Apparently, there's a new addition coming in that Leah met and she wants you to meet him." Mikayla informed with a smile, walking over, hugging Kirstyn tightly. "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Kirstyn giggled softly, shaking her head at both Jacob and Mikayla, still not believing they were related. "I was just thinking of something funny."

"What?" They both asked in unison, causing her to laugh harder, and dodged Jacob as he growled. "Later if you're a good pup."

"Pup?" Jacob blinked as Mikayla and Kirstyn leaned against each other, rolling with laughter. "I am FAR from a pup, baby."

"Oh yes oh alpha one." Mikayla snorted out more laughter, doubled over, holding her stomach. "Oh man it hurts!"

Jacob folded his arms in front of his chest impatiently, waiting for them to stop. "Are you two finished yet?" He demanded gruffly, running a hand through his short cut black hair.

"Yeah sorry sweetie." Kirstyn smiled as he pulled her into his arms, laughing when he growled something about her owing him for it later, kissing her passionately.

"Oh god, okay can you two please wait until you're alone before sucking face?" Mikayla fake gagged, jumping nearly out of her skin when Paul came up behind her, poking her sides. "PAUL!"

It was Jacob and Paul's turn to laugh, Kirstyn even giggling, apologizing to Mikayla through gasps of air. "That was not very nice Paul." She finally managed to say, wishing she was part of the pack.

"I couldn't resist." Paul smirked and yanked Mikayla into his arms, raising an eyebrow when she tried shoving him away. "You know that doesn't work with me, Red."

Red was a nickname he gave her because of the color of her fur, though Mikayla gave him hell for it every time he used it. "Stop calling me that." She growled, twisting and torquing her body, trying to get free, but it wasn't happening.

"Aww you know you secretly love it." He nuzzled her neck, holding her from behind like Jacob was with Kirstyn, his hot breath on her ear. "I'll make it up to you later, Mika."

"Uh huh you bet your ass you will." Mikayla smirked, eyes turning from his dark orbs to Kirstyn, leaning against Paul's chest. "Now what were you saying before he decided to interrupt?"

Kirstyn laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just thinking how ironic it is that after all these years we've called each other sisters forever, it turns out that we'll really be sisters in a few months when Jacob and I get married."

Mikayla grinned from ear to ear, never thinking of it that way. "Wow that's very ironic." I guess we were truly destined to be sisters and this is fate's way of doing it.

"Exactly."

Kirstyn had agreed to marry Jacob when he asked her a few months ago, the simple silver band on her left ring finger. There was no stone and that's the way Kirstyn wanted it, having picked it out. When Jacob told her he'd buy her a different one, Kirstyn threatened him bodily harm, loving her simple ring, not wanting a big rock.

"Jacob, ten minutes man." Paul rolled his eyes when Mikayla elbowed him. "How many times do I have to tell you that doesn't hurt?"

"I'll MAKE it hurt if you don't knock it off." Mikayla growled, trying not to laugh when Paul wiggled his eyebrows together suggestively, rolling her eyes. "You are such a pervert."

"Damn straight." Paul growled, lifting her up over his shoulder, deciding they would have their own private meeting before the pack's. "We'll meet you there."

Jacob and Kirstyn laughed as they watched Paul cart Mikayla off, shaking their heads, still not believing those two ended up together. "You should get going before you're late." Kirstyn whispered, turning around to stare into Jacob's beautiful eyes, kissing his lips softly. "I'll meet you at home."

"You got it. I love you." Jacob murmured, running a finger down her cheek, really not wanting to leave her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I love you too; now go before I beat you."

Jacob laughed from low in his throat, the sound husky as he laid a soul searing kiss on her lips before taking off into the woods. Kirstyn watched him go, the wind whipping around her, looking out at the water again deep in thought. All this time, Kirstyn thought her life was full of agony and despair, but it turned out that now she could finally have the tranquility and normality she desperately craved while captured by Eric.

"Dear agony, thank you for giving me a second chance at life." She whispered and turned around, heading home to wait for Jacob.

The End.


End file.
